Graduating Hathaway Style
by Maniak234
Summary: After the successful field experience, only the trials are left before graduation, but do the guardians really think that they are going to let Rose Hathaway go without a fight. Rose and Dimitri together but at the end of Shadow Kiss, Strigoi won't happen or the cabin scene and Mason never died in Frostbite, but Spokane did. May be some lemons. All the same statuses as in the book.
1. Field Experience

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Richelle Mead but I made up the events that happen.**

Chapter 1:

Dimitri's point of view:

Today was the last day of the field experience perfect. Of course the one person that I haven't come up against would have to be Rose; I mean seriously I have no chance of beating her. I made sure that I was well hidden as I saw three dhampirs pass the Moroi dorm; I recognised Christian Ozera and Lissa Dragomir which meant that Rose and Eddie were going to be there. I signalled Yuri and Celeste telling them to go for Eddie and Rose whilst I took out – I'm guessing it was Mason – this was hopefully going to go well.

I saw that Rose understood what was happening straight away, apparently we hadn't been that well hidden as suddenly Eddie, Mason and Rose were all standing there in attack poses protecting their charges in-between them. Damn they had this planned; they had seen us all along I realised. We were really in for a good fight; luckily this was the last fight that I had to get into.

I went for Mason hoping that he figured I would go for Rose, I was lucky when it came to this as he paid more attention to Yuri and Celeste. I was right in that sense and I was able to 'kill' Mason before he even knew what was happening, although I did get a pretty good right hook on the side of my face. That meant that it was three against two. I knew we had the upper hand and I went after Eddie. Suddenly Yuri was 'dead' and Eddie had turned to face me, I could tell that Rose was about to stake Celeste so I knew I had to get in there quickly. I kicked Eddie in the shin making him groan in pain before performing a roundhouse kick and sending him flying into a nearby tree. I ran at him with all my strength and pretended to snap his neck, technically 'killing' him, that left me and Rose and Rose had managed to dispatch Celeste just as I finished off Eddie.

This was definitely going to be a very tense fight. As I moved closer towards her I could hear her breathing hitch, I didn't know what had just happened. I kept moving towards her before I saw what she was wearing. You have got to be kidding me she was wearing shorts and a really tight tank top which I swear could have been considered a crop top. I was suddenly distracted. Her fist connected with the side of my face and I groaned as I tried to kick her legs out from underneath her, I knew it was no use but it distracted her enough that I was able to break her defence and pin her to the floor. By now a rather large group of people had gathered around us, I knew it was because we were student and mentor and people would have been eager to see which person would have won in a fight. We were definitely evenly matched, both had memorised the others moves, we were in for a long fight. Suddenly I was caught off guard by Rose's knee hitting me square in the groin. I rolled over grimacing in pain when she wrapped her left arm around my neck and flipped us so that I was on the bottom and she successfully staked me.

Damn I had lost to my student; this was never a good thing. I couldn't believe that she had used that move to beat me, I mean hitting below the belt literally. Rose was extremely happy and apparently only just noticed the compromising position we were in, with her straddling my waist, sweating and breathing heavy. I swear I wanted to take her just then. My god did I need a cold shower, I seriously hoped that I could sort out these feelings before I next saw her otherwise that would be really unlucky. _Come on Dimitri sort yourself out, she is your student nothing more nothing less, even though you really want to take those shorts off of her…_ Damn I seriously couldn't think straight when she was like this. She got lifted off me by none other than Guardian Petrov; this was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Poor Belikov, beaten by your own student I would have thought that you would have done better than to fall for that trick." Alberta said to me, the teasing tone evidently clear. I was never going to live this down was I?

Once I had found Rose in the massive crowd of people that were all congratulating her I pulled her over to one side. I didn't think that I would have been able to control myself for this long.

"Well done, Roza. You know you have just done what no novice has been able to do in this school." I didn't need to say that I was so proud of her; I knew she could see it in my eyes. She gave me her best man-eater smile.

"Well it's the first of many surprises this week." Oh dear, she had said that in her sickly sweet voice, I knew something was up but I don't know what to do about it. She obviously saw the fear in my eyes as she started to walk away laughing as she went. Before she got out of arms reach I grabbed her and pulled her back to me.

"Okay, well I have to go have a shower, and of course the offer to join me is open. If you want to meet me in my room in twenty minutes." The smile on her face just got even bigger. She honestly couldn't believe that I had just said that to her. I walked off feeling very smug, I knew for sure she was going to join me in that shower; the lust in her eyes had been clear and obvious.

Rose's point of view:

Damn him, he knew that I couldn't resist anything to do with him, when he offered to have a shower with me I honestly thought he was joking. I'm sure my mouth was hanging open which wouldn't have been a good thing. I really didn't want him knowing how much that fight and then him saying that have gotten to me. _Maybe I should just avoid the shower to show him he doesn't own me._ But of course he owns me. I got the smug smile as he walked off and I knew from that point that he really wanted me in that shower.

20 minutes later I was sprinting to Dimitri's room, I knew I was going to be late but getting ready really took a lot longer than I expected it would. I had to look good for Dimitri, everything I wore had been planned beforehand, everything down to the sexy lingerie that I was wearing, if we didn't have sex after this then I would become celibate. Sneaking past the dorm matron was exceptionally hard today though. I swear she looked really suspicious. I gave up eventually walking out of the dhampir dorm. Dimitri's room was only on the second floor which meant that if I could find a drain it would be easy to get into his room through the window, I know for a fact that he always keeps it open.

Finally I found the perfect position. Once I had shimmied up the pipe, which is extremely hard to do in this dress. I mean it's the same dress as the night of the lust charm, I knew he wouldn't be able to resist finishing what we had started. I swung one leg through the window and then the second leg; my six inch heels tapped the floor silently. I was so glad that the bed faced away from the window otherwise I never would have made it without him knowing. I went and lent over the headboard so that he couldn't see me but I could still see him. He was reading one of his stupid western books, I honestly think he wants to be a cowboy because he already looks like one and the stupid obsession with these books keeps giving me a headache. From this point though I could clearly see that he had a timer going for twenty minutes, awe he was waiting for me, he must have been eager. He still had no idea I was here, the poor darling and I thought he was a guardian.

He got up and went and stood by the door, waiting to open it as soon as I knocked, this suddenly gave me the best idea that I possibly could have come up with. As soon as I made sure that I was silent, I walked up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind lowering my hands to cup his obvious erection. _I think he's happy to see me._ He groaned suddenly and froze. Suddenly I found myself on his bed with him on top. I didn't like it that way so I pushed his shoulders and he was on the bottom, this obviously confused him as he had no idea what had happened.

(**M rated scene here**)

I slowly slid my body down his until my head was in the same area as his groin. I could feel his breathing pick up speed as he tried to calm himself down. Popping his button and pulling down the zipper tooth by tooth, I could hear him groan in anticipation. He started to pull his boxers down but slapping his hand away I used my most seductive voice to whisper in his ear, "No Comrade, just sit and relax, I need to pleasure you." Saying that made his breathing hitch which really turned me on.

I ran my hands seductively down his chest before getting to the waistband of his boxers; I could see the tent in his pants really clearly from here. I ripped the boxers over his erection letting it spring free. I felt my jaw drop as I took in the sheer size of that thing. I mean come on it was massive. I gripped it in one fist and began pumping. As he started throbbing I put my mouth over the tip teasing him. I felt him instantly tense, I rolled my tongue around his tip, he tasted rather salty, and I could hear his moans which just made me go faster with my hand. I gently eased the rest of his length into my mouth feeling the tip brush the back of my throat; luckily I had control of my gag reflex.

I was about to move my head back up when his hands fastened themselves into my hair and his hips bucked, practically assaulting my mouth. He tapped my cheek telling me he was about to cum, but I didn't care I needed to taste him.

"Roza, пожалуйста ребенком, идти быстрее, ты нужна мне так плохо, быстрее, быстрее, прямо там, я собираюсь кончить." He yelled at the top of his lungs. He exploded into my mouth, filling me full of his hot seed.

Now he was virtually naked unfortunately I was still fully clothed, you could see that this fact really annoyed him. He ran his hands all over my stomach under my tank top slowly pushing it over my head, thank god that I was wearing my matching panty set. My black lacy bra obviously caught his eye and made him take off my trousers even faster. He pulled down my underwear slowly, teasing me and then ripped off my bra while I pushed his shirt off his head.

We were flipped at such as speed that even I was surprised and suddenly Dimitri rammed into me as hard as he could, breaking my barrier. I knew that it was supposed to hurt but I was so high on the pleasure that it was all I could feel. As he rammed into me I could feel him panting as he went faster and faster. I felt so full that I couldn't believe it. I was finally doing this and with the man I love it was absolutely brilliant. Finally I exploded. "Oh god Dimitri, yesss…" I could tell this was the right thing to say because just seconds later Dimitri grunted and yelled before filling me once again with his hot seed.

(**End of M Section**)


	2. Telling Lissa

Chapter 2:

Rose's point of view:

Waking up next to my Russian god had to be the best feeling in the world. For once I managed to wake up before him; we were both lying on his bed wrapped round each other eliminating all the free space. I couldn't help running my hand through his soft, silky hair that framed his face perfectly. _He was really all mine_. He looked so vulnerable lying there, this had to be one of the only times that he really looked peaceful.

He rolled over as soon as I ran my hand down his face; I really needed to get out of there before he woke up if I wanted to get the plan into action. The plan of course was full on **WAR. **I needed to get Dimitri back for all those training sessions where he beat the crap out of me. And Stan also needed to pay for holding some grudge against me. Of course this couldn't take place until after the trial because then the guardians would have their guard down and we wouldn't have class. This was going to be perfect.

I had organised a strategy meeting with Eddie, Lissa, Sparky, Mase and Mia today to try and sort out teams and the way that we wanted to plan this out. I think Adrian might be tagging along though but I still have no idea whether he will be allowed on our team seeing as he graduated.

I carefully got out of the bed, being extremely cautious not to wake up Dimitri; I knew he would be pissed that I left before talking to him about what happened last night. I realised I had no clothes on; racing to find some clothes I gave up and just threw on Dimitri's shirt which came down about mid-thigh. Luckily I could find my underwear so it wasn't a massive problem although walking in to see Lissa wearing this would bring on a whole round of questions. Oh yeah Dimitri really will be pissed if I leave without saying anything. _Just what I was looking for…_ I pulled my red lipstick out of my purse and ran into the bathroom. _I think I'll leave him a little message on the mirror shall we?_ He was going to be so annoyed. On his mirror I wrote:

**Hey Comrade thanks for the great night. We will be doing that again. See ya later xxxx Roza.**

I coated my lips with the blood red lipstick and kissed beside my name. This was really going to annoy him although I should see him later. Now how to explain why I am wearing men's clothes to Lissa. This is going to be a fun day after all. I made my way over to Lissa's room and basically busted down the door. _She is going to kill me._

Lissa's point of view:

Where the hell was Rose, she was supposed to be here like 10 minutes ago, although I should have known that she couldn't be on time to save her life.

"Christian, why isn't she here? She should have been here ages ago. Do you think something's wrong?" I rambled to Christian. He was going to get so pissed at me but I honestly couldn't care right now.

"How should I know Liss, you're the one with the bond." Oh yeah I could just check the bond. Ever since the ghosts have been coming for Rose, I have been able to pick up on her thoughts and feelings when I am really focused. I have only ever slipped into her head once but nothing important was happening she was just really upset about the argument with Kirova. _This bitch deserves to die painfully._ As I looked through the bond I could see her running. That's good she will get here soon then. Finally.

_Hey Liss, I can still here you._

_Hey Rose, sorry I had to check you were taking ages and since you called the meeting we thought you would be on time for once._

_So funny Liss, but I'm on my way now and I have some news that would be exciting._

As I focused back into my own room, Christian was shaking me. Why the hell would he shake me it's not like I fell asleep or anything?

"Liss, you there, who were you talking to?" Christian sounded panicked. Great now I had to explain that I was talking to Rose through the bond and he would just sit there looking confused until I explained it all out again. But oh well here goes.

"Talking to Rose through the bond." Christian just nodded his head. I guess he gave up trying to get answers about how this worked. Finally he got the message that I still have no clue what to do with spirit, there are only a few things that we have learnt to do.

Unsurprisingly for me yet surprisingly for everyone else was Rose barging through the door. _Thank god no one had been sat anywhere near that, that would have been painful._ Rose obviously heard what I was thinking as she smirked in my direction. Suddenly everyone froze, for the first time noticing what Rose was wearing.

"Rose, is there something you would like to tell us?" I said smugly, realising that she couldn't get out of this one, although it hurt that she hadn't told me she liked anybody no matter how many times I asked. _But thank god she wasn't completely alone after what happened with Jesse. But what if this was just a onetime thing and she's sleeping around?_

"Woah, Liss calm down seriously you think I'm that much of a slut that I would sleep around with a load of people?" I grinned sheepishly at her as she knew that the answer was no but I still couldn't get that thought out of my head. Rose suddenly glanced down as she got a text. No I needed her undivided attention, but she was obviously finding something hilariously funny. I slipped into her head once more without any knowledge that I was really doing it.

The text was:

**To Roza;**

**Come on that wasn't funny; I wanted you here this morning, why the hell did you have to leave. Come back please.**

**Comrade, xxxx**

OH MY GOD. DIMITRI. That's who she's been seeing. She glanced up looking at me realising that I knew. Her smile suddenly dropped.

"Oh crap. Hey Liss, do you wanna talk to me outside for a second?" I willingly followed her trying not to drag her out by her arm and demand what was going on.

Dimitri's point of view:

I rolled over putting my arm over the warm body that was next to me. When my arm dropped I realise Roza had gone. She had actually left straight after that, was that he plan all along get me into bed and then go and bang some other guy. _No you idiot of course it isn't Roza loves you. She probably had to do something with Lissa._ Yeah that's right but I still can't believe she didn't wake me up and tell me she was leaving.

I groaned as I pushed myself out of bed, I hadn't felt this sore in ages. How long had it been, I mean I have been working here for about 6 months and then there was the six months before that, oh god has it really been like a year since I had done any of that.

I rolled back over, falling out of the bed. Yeah real smooth. Of course it was so easy to do that but with guardian senses I really should have been able to prevent this from happening. "Кровавый beds, so чертов high off the ground." I swear that every single time I swear it comes out Russian, that's good although now Roza wants me to teach her how to swear in Russian. Just thinking about her makes me smile.

God I needed a shower. I was still so groggy that I swear it took forever to even be able to reach the door; I kept stumbling which didn't help by my legs aching as if I had just done a marathon. _OH MY GOD_. Yeah of course Roza would have done something that would have made sure I knew that she still loved me and left 'cause she had to rather than being bored. Seeing the lipstick on my mirror just made me laugh my head off.

Instantaneously my door was broken down. Alberta barged through the doorway closely followed by Stan. Oh dear, they couldn't see this. I walked out of the bathroom wrapping a towel around my waist. Alberta looked surprised and Stan just looked shocked but he wasn't looking away. This just became extremely unnerving.

"Guardian Belikov, sorry to disturb you we had a report that you were in need of some assistance." She looked as if she was about to burst out laughing, this wasn't going to be very good.

"No I'm fine, I only just woke up though so would I be able to get back to my shower?" Alberta again looked surprised but had the decency to walk out the room indicating that I could. Guardian Alto stayed a while longer; I swear he was checking me out. This was really weird. This couldn't be happening I was definitely straight, no way could anyone think I was gay. As soon as Stan left I let out the massive breath I had no idea I was holding.

Who could have sent guardians up here saying there was a disturbance? Of course ROZA, she was going to pay big time. I couldn't believe she had done this, she expected me to be in the shower so that would have meant that I would have had to answer the door in a towel, still happened but luckily they didn't see the bathroom.

I stormed over to my phone literally fuming; she was going to have to answer to this no matter what was happening. I picked up my phone and text her, she was going to know that she was in trouble but only when she got here, I couldn't let on that I knew it was her who put the guardians up to this, she was a little minx.

Rose's point of view:

I was still reeling from the text when Lissa practically dragged me outside, I was completely screwed. She knew about me and Dimitri and she was going to kill me for not telling her. Why couldn't I have gone back to my dorm and got changed before meeting them now it is pretty obvious I had sex with him.

"So, how's Guardian Belikov these days then Rose? You remember your mentor?" I tried to hold back a grin but it was pretty obvious to Lissa that I couldn't stop smiling and I found this rather funny.

"Okay, I get it you're mad at me, I understand. But he makes me happy and I love him. Please don't be mad that I didn't tell you." I pleaded with her that normally worked as she couldn't resist making people happy and she hated seeing me sad.

"Rose, that's low, really low. But who else knows?" I could tell she was breaking she was trying to hold back a smile which was really funny.

"Adrian knows, but he guessed I didn't tell him." She was furious that Adrian knew before her but she understood the whole fact hat with the auras he could have been able to tell from the beginning. As I was thinking this Lissa swept me up in an unexpected hug sending both of us flying backwards landing on top of each other.

Perfect timing I have to say, Dimitri walked down the hall. Obviously surprised to see me, but I could see the lust in his eyes as he took in my attire. This was definitely going to be fun. But at the loss of a weight on top of me I focused back to what was happening.

Lissa had gotten up and slapped Dimitri round the face. Wow that was a powerful slap, I had no idea she had that much power in her. Neither did Dimitri apparently as he backed away slowly making sure that he didn't annoy her. She followed stalking him round the corner.

I hid behind the corner to hear what they were saying.

"If you ever, ever hurt Rose I will castrate you and I will refuse to heal you, then I will break every bone in your body until you cry like a little girl." I supressed a giggle; Dimitri glanced my way but was too focused on the princess to notice anything else.

"I don't ever want to hurt Rose I love her so much." Lissa froze.

"You love her?"

"Of course I do, how could I not, she beautiful, perfect, nice, feisty, brilliant. Do I have to carry on?" Lissa broke and ran up and hugged him saying that she was happy for us. I left them alone to carry on their talk waltzing back into the meeting which Adrian had joined once I was gone.


	3. Secrets and Persuasion

Chapter 3:

Rose's point of view:

Poor Dimitri, he's going to get it laid into him hard. I think I'm lucky that no one knows about me and him otherwise he would be screwed when Eddie and Mason found out. This was going to be a very entertaining few days.

Okay so we had the trials in two days which was good as it meant that we had our graduation in 5 days giving us plenty of time for the war; mainly because there is a whole week of hanging out before any of the students are allowed to go home due to the fact that we finish early. That would give us five days to plan the war before we have to start attacking.

"Okay, what's our plan of attack then?" Mason's voice brought me out of my daydream. Everyone was staring at me expectantly thinking that I would have some clue about what we were doing. From this point, I realised, I would have to become their leader to make sure that the novices won this war.

The war between the guardians and novices has been done for years but recently the tradition has been stopped as no novice has been deemed brave enough to lead the novices; until this year where they are going to get their asses handed to them. They have no idea this is coming.

Lissa barges back through the door right at this second dragging a very nervous looking Dimitri. Everyone panics; the guardians can't know what is happening. I motion for everyone to act cool and pretend that they don't have a clue what we were doing. We all managed to look like surprised children. I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me, he looked suspicious. _Damn_. I walked outside and made sure that he followed.

I needed to distract him so he didn't think about what he had just seen, all of us talking in whispers to try and sort out some sort of plan. He knew me too well I could see that he knew I had a plan forming. I pushed him straight up against the wall, for once in my life surprising him. This was fun, he groaned into my mouth as our tongues battled for dominance. I knew his was going to win, so when our tongues touched I let him slide past my teeth, exploring every crevice of my mouth. He moaned loudly when I clamped my teeth down on his tongue holding him in place while I started to suck, eliciting several very high volume moans.

I could tell he was starting to get excited so I pushed myself up against him eliminating the small pocket of air in-between us. Using his shoulders as leverage I pulled myself up and wrapped my legs around Dimitri's waist, just the way I know he likes it. _Come on do the one thing that will distract him from everyone else in the room._ I suddenly grinded into Dimitri making sure to rub myself over his member, he was instantly hard which I found so funny, how can one girl have such a good effect on one guy.

As soon as the first groan he emitted reached my ears I jumped down. He whimpered at the loss of friction, trying to pull me back into his arms. I giggled; he gave me one of those stares that just said 'are you completely crazy, what have I don't to you?'

"See you later Comrade, I have to go and sort out some problems." He looked at me with suspicion. "Don't worry Comrade just relationship problems." I gave him my man-eater smile and he backed away making sure that I could clearly read his lips saying, "This will be finished later." For once it wasn't a question it was an order. Now I was in for it.

"Finally, got rid of him." I laughed my head off as Adrian screamed when I entered. It looked like he was going to pass out. "Awe is little Adie scared." Lissa shot me a look that said 'shut up Rose'. Luckily for me it was reserved for only me.

"Rosie, don't ever call me that again then." By the end of this everyone was laughing, mainly at the use of Adrian's name 'Rosie'. I glared at him; I don't think I have ever seen him so truly scared. I loved the way that I could make a man melt and then scare them to death at the same time. Brilliant. My life just rocked right now.

"Okay seriously now, we actually have to try and sort out what we are going to do." Everyone just stared. "Really, come on someone must have one idea?" I looked around hopefully only to be disappointed.

"Well, there is the whole thing with the POW's which means that we are going to have to have a pretty good base because otherwise the guardians will find us and we will stand no chance of beating them." Wow everyone just stared as Mason suggested this. No one had even thought about that fact yet.

"Okay, I say we use one of the lounges in the dhampir dorm, the guardians will be expecting us to use the gym, our dorm rooms. Wait the basement of the dhampir dorm would be perfect no one ever goes down there anymore and do the guardians even remember the way in?" I screeched this at the top of my lungs obviously getting over excited.

"Yes and it has two entrances and exits which could come in useful as well as the secret entrance that we all used to use." Eddie smiled at me knowing exactly where the secret entrance was. I just loved being in the dorm room I was, seeing as my closet had a secret door.

Dimitri's point of view:

Something was up with Roza, I knew I had to try and figure out what. _Just think about her legs wrapped around you._ Oh god no I can't think about that right now. _Her tongue sliding around in your mouth._ Seriously this was making me hard just thinking about it.

As I walked out of the Moroi dorm I ran into Alberta. "Guardian Petrov, do you think that Rose, Eddie and Mason all seem rather over excited recently." I could see that she knew what I was on about. It seems they hadn't been as sneaky as they thought that they had been. I was definitely going to have to teach her more about that deciding that I could use it to my advantage.

"Yeah, but I guess they are just excited that they are graduating in five days and the trials are coming up so that should mean that most of them are getting themselves worked up." I could see her point but in the last two years that I had been here I knew that none of the other students had got this excited._ Maybe you're just paranoid, I mean what is the worst that Rose could really do at this point in time._ I figured that my thought would have been answered very soon, but it couldn't really be anything too bad.

That was when my phone suddenly started ringing. Rose had set the ringtone to Tik Tok by Ke$ha. I really needed help. She was going to dominate my life suddenly, if she hadn't already. All I knew was that I loved her so much she could probably die my hair pink and I would still love her and I wouldn't even be that mad.

Rose's point of view:

We had some of the strategy for this thing planned out. We had the base and we had decided that it would be the easiest thing to do a surprise attack on the guardians. I needed to try and make sure that most of the pranks weren't aimed at Dimitri – unless he asked for it of course – but still I didn't want to upset him too much. The guardians weren't going to know what had hit them, we planned to start the day after graduation, and this gave us lots of time to win the war. _Of course you're not overconfident at all are you?_ Great I was talking to myself this really wouldn't have been good.

"Hey Rose, have you got a dress for graduation yet?" Damn that was what I had forgotten, the only dresses that I would have been willing to wear would be the dress from the night of the lust charm but seriously that would be taking it a bit too far for Dimitri, he wouldn't be able to control himself. The only other dress would have to be the one from Tasha but I really didn't want anything to do with her at the moment, just the thought made my blood boil. Even Liss had started to hate Tasha, mainly because I told her about what happened between her and Dimitri.

"No Liss, I haven't that's really good, do you think I can get Dimitri to take us off campus, that would be brilliant then we could get stuff for the pranks." Lissa's face lit up at the prospect of pranks, in the two years that we had run off everyone had known us as the prank masters, mainly because no one could really stay mad at us for long.

I called up Dimitri, willing to beg if it was necessary to try and get him to let us off campus. I felt really bad that I was playing on his feelings to get him to talk to Kirova, but if we asked she would most likely say no.

"Hello?" I didn't realise that I had zoned out until Dimitri's voice brought me back to what I needed to accomplish.

"Hey Comrade, I have a favour to ask you, and you know you really love me right." I bet Lissa could hear the sigh from the other end of the phone. Luckily for me this meant that he was actually listening as he usually sighs when he realises I'm about to ask him for something that is almost impossible. I could practically hear Sparky roll his eyes, I shot him a glare and he looked surprised that I had actually picked up on the fact that he was mocking me.

"Oh dear, what do I have to do this time?" This was going to be an interesting phone conversation if it ended up going the way he wanted it to go.

"Comrade not THAT type of favour. But could you please talk to Headmistress Kirova, me and Lissa need to get off campus to go dress shopping." Again he sighed realising that the girls wanted him to get them off campus.

"Fine Roza, but you know you owe me right?" I giggled at this, and I knew he picked up on the double meaning of his words.

"Of course Comrade, I'll do anything to make you happy." My voice had turned rather husky towards the end of this sentence. I could tell that he knew seeing as a small whimper came through the phone. I seriously hoped he wasn't walking though, that would have been a bad thing. Sparky was starting to get on my nerves when he walked over and tried to grab the phone from my hands. "Hey Sparky, leave me alone, go touch Lissa." He ran off in the direction off Lissa, not seeing my foot before he face planted straight into Adrian's lap. "Comrade, can you call me back when you find out if we can go?" I said in one breath.

As soon as the phone line disconnected I grabbed my cell and took a picture of Sparky. This would be great blackmail in the future, little Sparkles. That had to be perfect timing and poor Dimka was missing all the action.

Sparkles suddenly turned around, I really didn't realise that he had those kind of reflexes I physically didn't notice him charging until I was pinned up against the wall. Talk about dhampir senses. I think I can blame it on day dreaming about Dimitri. _But Rose you can't say anything no one apart from Liss and Adrian know._ Of course I have to ruin my fun. As Sparkles went for my throat with his teeth, my phone blared in my pocket. Hahahaha even Sparkles knew that my Russian Jailer would beat the crap out of him if he touched me, and that was without him knowing that we were actually dating.

"Hello?" I said sweetly through the phone, I knew that if I used a sweet voice then Dimitri could rarely resist me and would always say yes to whatever I wanted.

"Okay Rose I managed to get you, Mia and Lissa off campus tomorrow, but the guardians that are going with you have to be me, Guardian Petrov and Guardian Alto along with Yuri, Celeste and Guardian Tanner." Hey this should be good, Dimitri would watch me and Lissa while we could annoy the s*** out of Stan which would entertain everyone else. But to shake this guard was going to be extremely hard.

"Hey, do you think it would be okay to bring Eddie and Mason and use this as a training exercise?" I knew that I sounded desperate over the phone but I really couldn't care, I was going to need them to help me get all the stuff for the pranks.

"You are so predictable. Yes it would be possible I have already asked Kirova and Christian will accompany us as well which is why we have all the guardians." He was absolutely perfect. I couldn't believe that he was mine; I mean seriously he was a god and he still knew everything about me. It honestly made me want to cry. But Dimitri was still waiting for a response.

"Thank you Dimitri so much, I owe you big time." I could actually feel him smiling, then all of a sudden I realised what this meant. Damn I should have chosen my words more carefully now I'm going to have to obey him. "How did you know that I was going to ask about everyone else?" I asked the surprise was clear in my voice which was also laced with suspicion.

"Because I know you and you will most likely have a plan that revolves around going shopping tomorrow, so watch out because you are not leaving my side tomorrow, whether that means I have to go into the changing rooms with you when you're trying on clothes because I will." This just turned into a stealth mission, why did he have to know me so well?

Dimitri hung up the phone telling me to announce to everyone else the plan. This was going to be very interesting. "Okay well, it turns out everybody here is getting off campus, including Sparky, but Adrian we need you to stay here to try and find supplies. But basically we have one problem and that is that tomorrow would be the perfect time to get pranks ready seeing as we would have the shops to get the stuff, but Guardian Belikov thinks that I am planning something. This means that I will be under heavy guard so if I get a list will people be able to find some of the things that we need?"

After this everyone agreed to meet in my room an hour and half before leaving (6:30pm, leaving at 8:00pm) which meant we would be able to sort everything out. The guardians are now pushing their luck and Dimitri watching me is going to make me extremely annoyed so he better watch his back because I will be after him.


	4. Shopping

Chapter 4:

Mason's point of view:

Seriously why did Rose have to make us plan an hour and a half before we leave, I mean come on I'm a guy and what sane guy would be awake before 8:00pm. _Hey Mase, Adrian's not sane and he's probably still asleep._ Yeah that lucky son of a b****., how come he didn't have to come._ You really think Rose would have been able to control herself if Adrian was there?_ Hahahaha that's a good point, now it is pretty clear why Adrian wasn't allowed to go.

I banged on Rose's door, she was bound to be asleep still, I swear when we meet up she is always late. My mouth dropped open as Rose walked into the hallway; she was actually awake and dressed. Although not in much, I'm surprised that I didn't have a heart attack.

Rose's point of view:

This was just the reaction I was hoping for, most of the guys that were already here had already given me a decent reaction, but Mason's had to be the best. His jaw dropped as he took in what I was wearing. Dimitri was going to die, that's his entire fault for warning me that he would be with me the whole time, and it gave me an opportunity to distract him and practically all of the male guardians.

Time to put my plan in place, I called Lissa about half an hour earlier telling her to get to my room and help me. Once the half an hour was up I was perfect. We had put my hair into a loose side bun, with several strands free and curled to frame my face. This could also be seen as 'hey I just got out of bed'. We put on smoky eye makeup and blood red lipstick. This was definitely going to get his attention focused on my lips. Finally I was wearing 7 inch lace up boots, boosting my height closer to Dimitri's, with the shortest shorts possible, only just covering my ass. Then we put on a cropped top, which showed my shoulders and barely covered anything. This was virtually covered by a leather jacket. He was going to flip.

"Okay, so everyone knows the plan then?" We had been working on this plan for about an hour now trying out figure out how we could escape the jailers. We had a pretty water tight plan, unfortunately it all revolved around Dimitri being distracted. I needed to make sure that he stayed focused on me the whole time. This shouldn't be too hard though but mainly because Dimitri and I always are focused on each other.

"Okay, we should go down an meet the guardians at the car, Rose you should definitely go behind us, then Dimitri will suddenly get a view of you, no time to compose himself and you can see his reaction and see if the plan will work." Wow I really hadn't thought about doing that, good thing Lissa has a diabolical mind. Just like me, this was going to be perfect and the guardians were doomed.

"Right, so we need to get as many things as possible for the pranks guys and Lissa and Mia will be with me. We have a certain plan that should keep the guardians distracted." Hahahaha no one knew that we had planned the attack on the guardians before, meaning we had a pretty good idea about what was going to have to happen.

We got down to the parking lot, where of course we were the last people there._ They're going to blame it on you Rose, you know that right?_ Yeah of course they would. Before anyone could say anything I yelled, "It really wasn't my fault that we are the last ones here no matter what anyone says," I pointedly glared at Christian. He seemed to shrink back all of a sudden and I knew he was planning on blaming it all on me.

When we arrived I had the pleasure of seeing Dimitri's eyes basically burst out of their sockets. He really couldn't believe that I would leave the school wearing this. Luckily for him he managed to get his guardian mask back into place before anyone else saw. I shot a smug smirk back to Lissa and Mia, knowing that everyone else would pick up on it, meaning that the plan could be put into action.

We were all trying not to laugh, maybe because that would have given away that something was wrong. "So Comrade, being under your care ALL day, does that mean that I have to sit next to you in the van?" I didn't really mind his answer, I knew he would be watching me anyways so if he said no then I could just pretend to be plotting something with Lissa and he would switch the seats. So predictable.

"Yes Rose, unfortunately me and you are going to be practising our pair guarding whilst we are there, so when you aren't shopping you are a guardian." He looked very stern, making me shudder wondering if this was even going to be possible.

"I'll just have to keep shopping then won't I?" he looked like he was about to burst out laughing. The look on his face was absolutely priceless. "Oh Comrade, this is going to be extremely fun isn't it?" everyone had piled into the van, me and Dimitri were right at the back in the final two seats so no one could see us. "Or maybe just fun for me." I said as I brushed past him whilst getting into the van, making sure to press as much of my body against his as possible. I could feel him tense up, so I looked him in the eye and gave him my man-eater smile. He looked like he was about to jump me then and there.

I settled down on the seat next to Dimitri, pretty sure that he was still staring at what I was wearing. When he thought I was asleep I turned over and nuzzled my face into his neck, making sure that he had a clear view down my top. The fact that his breathing stuttered made me sure that he did see; I discretely coughed, signalling the others that this would work. Now I really needed to go to sleep so I let the familiar blackness overtake me.

Dimitri's point of view:

Oh my god, she hasn't done this has she. Was she really trying to make it this difficult for me, I mean after the shower I'm still trying to stop thinking about her all the time. _Just think of all the things you want to do to her._ No damn it I need a distraction. But how can I think of anything else when she is just there. I swear that it shouldn't be legal to wear that little amount of clothing in public. I shuddered at the thought of what I would do to her in private. I knew from her smirk that she could see what effect she had on me.

"Come on then everyone, into the van…" Roza seemed to be staring at me too intently to see what was happening around her. How she did that I do not know, all I know is that gaze was really starting to make me feel really horny. This wouldn't be a good idea, I mean I have to keep tabs on her all day, Alberta told me that she knew about us so I had to be the one to stay with her at all times, and she meant all the time.

I held open the door for her to get into the van. I know very gentlemanly, but she just happens to have that effect on me, I mean princesses always have servants and I always view her as a princess although she views me as a god (according to Christian) I wasn't sure if I should believe that though. As Roza walked past me she pushed herself up against me, making me instantly hard. Damn her I really needed to sort out my emotions I couldn't guard anyone at the moment with Roza dressed like that, thank the Lord that the only person I really had to look out for today was Roza as Vasilisa had her other guardians following her for now.

I resisted all of the urges to touch her, even though by now they were screaming at me to just touch her and take her there. I stared straight ahead in the van and was thankful when it started moving; it meant that I had a reason not to look at Roza as I could look out of the windows. Suddenly I felt Roza's breathing slow to indicate that she was sleeping. She always looked absolutely gorgeous when she was sleeping, so innocent and peaceful. She rolled so that she was facing me; both of us being sat down meant that he head was almost at the same height as mine, but not quite. I could feel her nuzzling into my neck which again instantly started to turn me. _The things she does to me. _When I looked down to stare at my beautiful Roza I noticed that her arms were pressing her breasts together and I could see right down her top. My breathing stopped for a second before regaining the normal speed. She is all mine, I can't believe that I am so lucky, but why has she suddenly decided to do all this today.

**2 Hours later**

Rose's point of view:

I was shaken awake by Dimitri; I resisted the urge to slap him mainly because I knew that was mean and because it also meant that we were here. I shot out of the van so fast that no one knew where I had gone. I was jumping up and down in the air like a hysterical child, whilst all the women just laughed at my childish nature all the men just stared at my chest which was bouncing uncontrollably.

"Come on Comrade, hurry up Lissa, Mia and I have to go and find dresses." I could see him groan, which just made me laugh harder much to the guardians satisfaction. Linking arms with Lissa and Mia we all made our way into the huge mall, this was going to be the best shopping trip ever. We went straight to Target as this was most likely to have the dresses we wanted. Or Macy's but we would try that as a last resort, mainly because otherwise the dresses could be seen as rather slutty.

Lissa found the perfect dress for her in Target almost straight away. It was jade green that matched her eyes perfectly. It was a mermaid style dress with a deep sweetheart neckline, which suited her perfectly. The material was gathered and crossed over just below the waist which outlined her thin hips. Let's just say that this dress made Christian's jaw drop which was rather surprising.

Neither I nor Mia could find a dress in Target that we liked, I think we just didn't like the whole prom dress idea and wanted something more us. Although I could see Dimitri ogling one of the dresses I tried one which was a deep purple and went just below the knee with a simple white band under the bust, although I really didn't like the one shoulder strap thing.

As we all walked to Macy's we noticed that the guys were starting to get a bit jumpy, we told them to leave us at around 11pm so they could find everything they needed, luckily for us the shops that we needed were open 24 hours a day. It was now 10:30 and things were going to go right according to plan.

When I and Mia entered Macy's we went straight to the dress section whilst Lissa dragged Christian off to look at shoes, we would join them when we found the perfect dresses. Mia found the dress that she fell in love with on contact and got Eddie to tell her what he thought, he was completely speechless, just staring at her body. I whispered in her ear, "Definitely that one, look at Eddie's face." This was perfect the blue dress brought out Mia's eyes and the form fitting blue silk outlined her figure just right making her seem stick thin, which I suppose she was being Moroi and all. She ran off to find Lissa and look for shoes. That left me with Dimitri and Mason along with Stan seeing as he was one of the worst guardians possible.

Finally the dress that was made for me was spotted. It was a blood red colour, I have never seen such a nice dress, or such a tight dress but I knew it was made for me. Even before putting it on it made Dimitri's eyes pop open. The dress was ruched around the waist just below the bust. It was so tight that it could have been a second skin, it was absolutely perfect. It came just about mid-thigh much to the guys' satisfaction. It fit perfectly and when I walked out of the changing room Dimitri and Mason both stopped talking and Stan just stared. It was the perfect reaction, I winked at Dimitri and I could see his trousers getting tighter by the second. This was the best dress that I could have hoped for.

Once all three girls had everything they needed it was about 11:00pm which meant that we needed to get a distraction going, luckily the guardians were mainly focused on Lissa as the last Dragomir, so when we raced off to Victoria's Secret they kept their eyes on us. We had the shoes, jewellery and dresses and now we just needed the underwear. This was a perfect distraction. None of the guardians noticed Eddie and Mason run off, we needed to keep it that way. It was too risky to get rid of Christian as he was a royal Moroi and would be easily missed.

As all the girls picked out revealing lingerie we decided that we had to choose some to try on, this meant that all the men had to follow us out to the changing rooms which were completely cut off. "Where's Eddie and Mason?" I suddenly heard over my shoulder, crap not good. "Don't worry they said they wanted some practice guarding so they are watching the doors."

As we tried on all the different lingerie and modelled it for the guardians they were all having a hard time keeping their hands off of us. Especially Dimitri when it came to me, he couldn't take his eyes off my breasts which were constantly being pushed up to breaking point. I knew that he loved some of them and made sure that he notice me buying them.

As we left Victoria's Secret Eddie and Mason joined us, they slipped the bag with all the pranks in it into the bags that we were all carrying, this was perfect and they managed to get all the stuff possible, including paintball guns, and I really don't want to know how they managed to score those. This was the best shopping trip ever.

We all pile back into the van and everyone fell asleep as looking after the three girls (Lissa, Mia and I) was very tiring apparently, although I don't know why. I giggled at the thought and started to doze off hoping that someone would wake me once we got back to the academy rather than being carried up to my room like a baby. Then I lost all consciousness.


	5. Vikki

Chapter 5:

Dimitri's point of view:

"Roza, wake up come on, you are out of classes for the rest of the day so that you can sleep." She tossed and turned, obviously dreaming about something. It was going to be practically impossible to wake her up from this state; she always slept deeper when she was having a dream. I shook her once more to try and wake her up but it didn't work. "Princess?" I called out to where Vasilisa was standing with Christian.

"Yeah, what's up Dimitri, and I told you call me Lissa, everyone else does." I smirked a little at this request Rose once told me how much she hated her full name, and preferred her Americanized nickname.

"Of course, Lissa. But could you please take Rose's bags up to her room if I follow carrying her, she won't wake up?" she smiled politely at me and of course her being Lissa she agreed. She seemed to be very secretive though which made me think about what they had been planning because I'm pretty sure that Roza was very intent on the distractions of today. I tried to pry Rose from the back of the van but at the angle I was bent at it was extremely difficult. Of course trust Rose to be one of the most high maintenance women on this planet, behind my sisters of course.

I still have no idea how to tell Roza that my sister is transferring to this school and will be sharing a room with her. I mean I don't think Viktoria knows about us, but I mean you can never be too sure. Well I hope that Rose will be happy no matter what and she and Lissa should get on great with Vikki I mean she is so funny, smart and probably could rival Roza with comebacks, although Roza would most likely win that one as well. My god Roza is just so perfect.

When Lissa got to the dorm room with Rose's bags she put them down on the floor of the closet and told me to let Rose sort through them when she was awake. This only made me more suspicious about what was in them all though I had seen everything she brought so that wasn't the biggest problem. I was completely unprepared for the screaming. As soon as Lissa left the room Rose suddenly woke up and after being in the van she had no idea where she was. It took me about an hour to calm her down and convince her I wasn't Strigoi.

Rose's point of view:

Where the hell was I? Was the van attacked? Is Liss okay? What happened? I was so confused when I woke up in Dimitri's arms that I didn't even recognise the scent of his potent aftershave. It was horrible. As soon as Dimitri had convinced me I was in my room back at the academy I had already gone through all the hysterics I could manage for a day.

Dimitri started to leave before I grabbed his arm and hauled him back to the bed, a big success on my part, he just looked merely shocked. "Please don't leave." I practically had to beg him to stay. I knew that he was still trying to stop himself from giving in to all his desires which are plain on his face. This was going to be a fun night especially for him.

"Roza I have to go, I need… to sort some things out… with… Alberta." It was so obvious he was lying. I gave him my puppy dog eyes, which I knew he couldn't resist. I was surprised when he suddenly pulled me to the side of the bed and stripped off his shirt and pants leaving him in just his boxers and crawled into bed beside me. I was still fully dressed so I really needed to change that. I slowly got out of bed so not to make my head spin with the blood rush. I have a habit of doing that and then having to try not to walk into walls.

I went over to where Lissa put my bags – in the closet – and went to the Victoria's Secret bag. I glanced back to see Dimitri staring at me with wide eyes. He knew I was trying to seduce him, but I don't think he really thought I could which just made me want to try harder. I found the lace bra and panties that I saw him really looking at in the shop. He had no idea I had brought these so when I walked into the bathroom to change I saw his jaw drop. He was in for a surprise.

Dimitri's point of view:

When Roza slipped out of the bed I thought she didn't want me there anymore but then I noticed that she went to the closet and I knew that Lissa had put her clothes in there and I had told Roza that's where they were to make sure she knew they were all safe.

She glanced back at me as she bent over and I tried to avert my eyes seeing as she was still only wearing the small top and shorts. She made it so hard to keep myself control; I seriously didn't know how I managed to refrain from touching her all of today. When she left to go to the bathroom, I could see the skimpy underwear in her hands and I knew that as soon as she walked out of the room she would be screwed, quite literally. I hoped that Kirova and Alberta didn't need me tonight because I had no intention of leaving this room without fucking Roza's brains out.

She finally made an appearance walking slowly out of the bathroom swaying her hips. Apparently she had the same thought as I did but I would bet all of my money that I was more turned on than she was seeing as she didn't have to stare at me practically naked all day. She smiled cheekily at me as she walked past and I could tell that she knew exactly what I was thinking of. How did she understand me so well, no one I have ever known has understood me this way before?

My eyes couldn't leave her body as I watched her saunter over to the bed which I was lying on and scoot over to the edge; she was so sexy that I was definitely having a hard time to keep my erection hidden from her. She really didn't need to know what her wearing these things did to me, I mean all I can think about now is pinning her to the floor and having me way with her. _No Dimitri stop thinking about that, you need to wait until graduation then you can do whatever you like._ I was seriously starting to struggle now as she lay down beside me.

Her arms were pushing her cleavage together and I was sure she was doing this on purpose. I couldn't keep one train of thought everything just turned to her body that she was moving closer to mine. My control was about to snap I know it was I have never been able to hold off this long on a girl before and none of them even had this effect on me so I knew now that I would lose so I might as well give up.

"Roza, do you know what you do to me?" She smiled and ran her hand up my thigh until she reached my boxers, she ran her hand over my large bulge and I swear I grew another inch.

"I think I have some idea." She said slowly making sure that I knew she was talking about making me hard. She was going to pay for this, she had been doing it all day and I knew that I really wasn't going to be able to last long at this rate. I mean she was virtually naked and she was willing to give herself to me. The temptation was horrible and I couldn't help but think about her naked. But I still needed to tell her about Viktoria coming I mean she would be arriving whilst Roza was at her trial which meant that I had to tell her tonight.

"Roza, I need to tell you something…"

Rose's point of view:

Oh dear this really didn't sound good, I knew he was battling some internal conflict but I thought that it was just about whether what he was doing was right or wrong and whether he should give in to the temptation or to try and avoid it completely. Apparently the look on my face said everything because he suddenly started to string a load of words together trying to explain that it wasn't anything bad, but I wasn't listening. _He's going to break up with you and tell you that he took Tasha's offer in the end._ This was unbelievable. I think I even started to cry because tears were streaming down my face, what must he think of me. I swear this wasn't supposed to happen, I mean he was my teacher and I knew it was wrong but I really let myself fall for him.

"Roza, let me finish, it's nothing bad at all. My sister Viktoria is transferring schools and will be here tomorrow and she is staying here in this room." The words were so fast that they were barely audible. I think he was rather surprised when I started to laugh though, I can't believe that I started thinking about all of that rubbish with Tasha I mean no one really has a problem with her apart from me and I just need to forget about all of the other stuff. "Okay what's so funny?" Wow he looked really pissed off. Oh he thought I was laughing at Viktoria, crap.

"No, I just thought that you were going to break up with me and tell me that I was useless and I thought that you were going to leave and become Tasha's guardian." I said this so fast that I was surprised he had even heard me, but of course being Dimitri he had heard me. This time it was his turn to laugh.

"Roza, Roza, Roza, how many times have I told you that I couldn't take Tasha's offer because my heart belongs somewhere else?" I was rather embarrassed about the fact that I had doubted him in this way but I'm sure I would get over it. If Eddie and Mason were here right now they would have been laughing their asses off, luckily for me they weren't so I could be as embarrassed as possible.

Dimitri and I continued where we had left off, mainly because after this conversation he had a very hard time keeping his eyes off what I was wearing, I was trying not to draw attention to it and see if he responded to it. He was obviously going to snap soon. This was the time to make him horny as hell and let him have his way, but then he might get too over excited.

Dimitri's point of view:

_Dimitri keep your eyes on her face, don't look down._ I had to keep chanting this to myself to stop from jumping Roza right there. I could see almost every inch of her; the underwear didn't leave much to the imagination. She was really trying to seduce me today and it was working. But we really should have waited until after graduation. I could tell by her face that she knew my control was slipping.

She rolled away from me on the bed stealthily pulling the duvet down so it only covered her from her knees down. She was seriously pulling out all the stops. I knew that she knew I was as hard as a rock but I don't think I could have moved even if I wanted to. She smiled her 100 watt smile and I felt light headed and was hard to the point of pain. I shifted uncomfortably although this drew Rose's attention as she focused her sight on my obvious erection only covered by boxers.

"Is someone happy to see me?" My god that was such a sexy voice, I swear she made it husky because she knows that it is the thing that really gets to me these days. I almost came right then and there. I gasped as she said those words and really couldn't contain myself any longer.

**(M rated scene)**

I reached out and grabbed Roza pulling her on top of me so that she was straddling my waist, my breathing hitched as I felt her warm core drag across my hard-on. I really couldn't remember how to breathe. Suddenly the warmth was gone, when I opened my eyes I saw Roza moving down the bed so that he face was in line with my boxers.

When she opened her mouth I honestly thought that I was going to explode. She moved her tongue around just slipping it underneath the waistband of my boxers, eliciting a moan from me which I physically couldn't contain no matter how hard I tried. She pulled my boxers over my erection letting it spring free, with her teeth; I just stared at her with my jaw hanging slack. I sat up suddenly before she did anything purely out of shock and was surprised when she started to glide her tongue over the inside of my thighs. I collapsed back into the pillows gripping the sheets, she was such a tease and she knew exactly how to get me going, this was going to be a very long night.

After about a minute I couldn't take it anymore. "Please Roza, please." She looked up at me smugly I could tell that she wanted me to beg. "Yes Comrade? What is it you want?" I almost groaned in frustration as she moved her hands up my thighs getting closer to the erection. "Please… don't tease me… I need you to… god please just suck." I wasn't beyond begging at the moment. But me saying the words seemed to have a really good effect on her as she moaned.

Finally she took me into her mouth and I almost burst at the smallest touch, she licked round my tip getting faster and applying more pressure. By this point I was actually shaking. I needed her so badly. In under a second she had taken my whole length into her mouth. I had to grip the sheets even harder as I started to moan her name. Unfortunately this made her moan sending vibrations all over my body. It was so intense that I threw my head back against the pillows and just started yelling her name. I felt sorry for anyone who heard us.

All of a sudden she started sucking harder and harder and I exploded, I couldn't hold it in. I could see her swallow my entire gift, which just turned me on again. I really needed to embed myself in her she was going to be the death of me I just knew it. I couldn't regain my normal breathing patterns as I tried to get my breath back, she seemed to be distracted.

**(End of M rated scene)**

"Sorry Comrade it has to end there, Lissa needs me." Why does it always have to happen at the worst time possible? Lissa only just found out about me and Rose and I'm sure she wants details about what has happened. This was going to be a fun few days.

Rose's point of view:

What did Lissa want now? I must say perfect timing she had to call when I was having fun. Wait oh no it hasn't happened it can't have. She hasn't had time to learn how to block me when my emotions are strong so she must have been pulled into my head.

I wrapped myself up in a robe, not bothering to change, it wasn't like I was going to run into anyone and if I did then I could just pull the robe tighter. I looked back at the bed where Dimitri was still recovering from the mind blowing orgasm he had just experienced. Although I was rather smug that I could have that effect on him, it was rather entertaining.

I ran to Lissa's and knocked on her door waiting for her to answer…


	6. Caught double and punishment

Chapter 6:

Lissa's point of view:

I love hearing him moan my name like that. Wait that isn't Christian, Russian accent definitely not, wait this is what Rose said about being dragged into the other persons head. Yikes this was horrible. I needed to get out and back into my own head._ Oh god he tastes so good._ Come on Lissa you're not Rose and this isn't Christian but at least I know what she has been up to with him. _He's never been this excited since we had sex._ Wait… they've had sex, but she never told me. She's still keeping secrets from me. That was like a bucket of cold water being thrown over my head, I can't believe she could do that to me.

_ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY… get your ass over to my room right now._ I am pretty sure I yelled this through the bond so she would definitely hear me. She was going to get it laid in thick. She should have told me this happened. _I'm on my way Liss what's wrong._ I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of telling her straight away. She needs to think about what she has done, I mean seriously this was so stupid, I thought that she would be honest with me from now on.

There was a knock on my door, finally she was here. I'm sure she could pick up on the anger and the hurt in my tone from when I talked to her across the bond. I wrenched open my door, pulling it as hard as I could, the shock on her face was definitely clear.

Rose's point of view:

She definitely knew that Dimitri and I had just been together. We were screwed she was going to kill me. And yeah I know it is pathetic for a fully trained guardian to be scared of a young Moroi girl. The trials were tomorrow and I had to train with Eddie and Mason in the morning. Fun. I looked into Lissa's eyes and I could see the hurt flash before replaced by anger. Wait those emotions don't work with her being pulled into my head. There has to be something else for her to be this ticked off.

"So Rosemarie, when were you planning on telling me that you lost your virginity to him?" Crap she didn't know, I thought she would have figured it out the other day. She was now going to hate me wasn't she? But then she couldn't talk because she never told me she had sex with Christian so why should I be the one feeling bad she did the same thing.

"Lissa, I thought you knew when you were in my head the first time. If I had known that you didn't know I would have told you, you know that right. And I mean remember you never told me you had sex with Christian I found out when I was in your head." We were so much alike that we really did the same things as each other subconsciously. A hint of a smile played around her lips and I could tell that she wasn't that angry anymore. She understood why I didn't tell her and the fact that she knew now just made us closer.

"So was it any good?" we were both sitting under her covers on her massive king-sized bed, laughing about all the funny things that our boyfriends did. That question though surprised me and I wasn't sure how to react to it. I mean I could just tell her the truth.

"He is absolutely amazing, it was brilliant. And Liss can I ask you a question?" When she nodded I carried on interrogating her. "So what's Christian like?" she looked rather amused at my expression which apparently held curiosity. I mean we had never talked about any of this, mainly because she didn't want me to feel upset that she had sex and I hadn't yet, but anyway we both no longer had that problem. I just hope that Dimitri didn't leave my bedroom I was seriously hoping that we could carry on before I left.

Dimitri's point of view:

As soon as Rose left the room it started to get really boring, I mean it was kind of weird and if I was spotted in my students room at this time then it would be really hard to explain. As I was walking out of the door something caught my eye. I pulled myself back into the room making sure no one saw me and made my way over to the wall where Rose had all her pictures stuck up at random angles. It was absolutely brilliant. The picture that drew my attention was one of Rose and I training, I had her pinned to the floor and was straddling her; I'm guessing she must have recorded our training sessions and used her laptop to take screenshots. She is so sneaky.

As I was walking to my room Alberta ran up behind me. I spun round as she addressed me and was surprised to see that she was being extremely cautious. "Belikov, there you are, can you patrol the Moroi dorms on your own, several guardians are needed for a meeting?" I gladly agreed, knowing that Rose was in the Moroi dorms.

On instinct when I heard screaming I ran, this brought me outside Lissa's room; automatically I knew that Lissa and Rose were talking about something and not in immediate danger. Although some words did catch my attention, when I heard someone say, "So was it any good?" I knew something was up. Rose replied that 'he' was absolutely amazing. Does this mean that they were talking about me?

Christian gave me a weird look as he walked to Lissa's door, I didn't see him coming though as I was too focused on the door and squealing behind. I really paid attention to Christian when he was about to start knocking on the door. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away. "No you are going to want to listen to this; I think they're having a guy talk."

We were both going to be quartered and disembowelled if we were caught. "Christian make sure you listen for footsteps to make sure we don't get caught." He nodded solemnly. That's why I liked Christian he understood the seriousness of not getting on the girls' bad sides but still he wanted to have fun. "Hey man, would you want me as your guardian once you graduate?" He looked shocked, I think probably at the fact that he would have a guardian, but Lissa wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well, that would be great but you and Rose are going to be Lissa's guardians and I want her to be safe so…"

"Well I can't be Lissa's guardian, so if you don't want me then I would just go to waste."

"Well of course I would love you to be my guardian, but why can't you be Lissa's guardian? I mean it's already sorted isn't it?" Christian just looked so confused that I was trying to contain my laughter.

"You might want to listen to their conversation and you might understand what is going on." Again he just stared at me looking like someone was playing a prank on him. I gestured to the door again and slowly he turned back and we both pressed out ears up against the door. Anyone who walked past now would think that we are all idiots. But of course according to the girls we are.

"So what's Christian like?" I could tell that Christian was surprised to see that they actually were talking about him, and me but that was only to my knowledge. I mean we both pressed closer to the door hoping that we could hear everything that they were saying. "Well, let's just say that recently even walking straight has been hard after I have spent time with Christian." That was definitely Lissa and watching Christian's face was priceless, I couldn't hold back a laugh when he fist pumped the air. It was brilliant.

Lissa and Rose laughing brought us out of trance, "So what about you and Dimitri then, does that leave you in pain?" This time it was my turn to laugh, although I had to try and stay quiet. Christian just stared at me gob struck, he couldn't actually form any words which made me laugh harder. "Now you know why I can't be Lissa's guardian, it would be too dangerous." He just fist bumped me and started laughing along with me. "God yes, I think every time. He's so strong I actually have no idea how he even fits though, let's just say massive was left behind a while ago." They suddenly started laughing. This time Christian and I actually couldn't control our laughter not realising that it was so loud. _Дерьмо_ (Crap). Now we were in for it, I didn't think we were going to get caught.

The door was wrenched open, there stood a very pissed off Rose and Lissa, both only in their underwear. This made the situation that much more funny as we were scared of two small girls. This was hilarious. Wait oh no they caught us. Just as both Christian and I were about to run Rose grabbed our arms and hauled us into Lissa's room, making sure that no one was outside watching.

"So something you guys find funny?" Oh dear Rose was annoyed, this was going to be extremely hard to explain, especially without annoying her further, which I'm guessing from her face was practically impossible.

"Oh just you know, I love talking about my pain." Christian really hadn't just said that had he, we were going to be an epic pair. I think he noticed this at the same time as he suddenly started laughing, this brought on another round of gut wrenching laughter from me as well. Soon we were both gasping for air. Although while we were laughing I still saw the sly look that passed between Roza and Lissa, but I was in too much pain to pay any attention.

I and Christian were both sat on the sofa where they had dumped us. I think we were most shocked to find that the girls weren't actually there anymore. "Chris, where did they go?" To answer my question a blindfold was pulled over my eyes, blocking any hope I had at seeing what was happening. By the grunts to my side I could guess that the same had happened to Christian, man the girls were really pissed at us. I was dragged off of the sofa, I'm guessing by Roza as I knew that Lissa would be focused on Christian, suddenly I was spinning in circles, my head really started to throb but before I could tell anyone I had stopped. I had no clue where I was and what was even in front on me, well I think a pissed off American wouldn't be too bad a guess.

I was pushed back down, feeling the bed beside me. They had obviously planned this, when I started to feel my legs being pulled about I started to panic and thrash around. Roza obviously noticed what I was trying to do and straddled my waist pinning my hands beside me and effectively cutting out the use of my legs. Suddenly the same pulling sensation happened on my wrists and I figured that Rose was about to take her revenge. I just hoped that I was prepared for this.

Roza then took the blindfold off of my eyes and seemed very pleased with her work, that's when I realised she had tied me to Lissa's bed. No this wasn't good; I looked over to where the slight movement was coming from and saw Christian tied to the other bed with the same confused look on his face. (Lissa of course had two big beds in her room because it was a double room but after the whole Dashkov incident and the whole problem with Natalie she had the room to herself.) Christian just mouthed 'fuck this' at me and I nodded my head, we really needed to find a way out of these restraints.

Rose's point of view:

Awe the poor guys they really had no idea that we knew they were outside the door for most of the time, we just said what we wanted them to hear. Although my answer to all of Lissa's questions had been accurate and I could tell from the bond that she had been truthful as well. As soon as we were sure that they were outside the door we made our way over to it to find both of them on the floor laughing their heads off.

***10 minutes later***

When we had them both securely tied to the bed, we knew we had to drive them crazy, we decided to try and annoy them first and then if that didn't work we would have to sexually frustrate them as we had to punish them and go to sleep because the trials were tomorrow and I needed all the sleep I could get.

I sat by Dimitri and just kept poking him whilst Lissa just did the same to Christian. We could tell that they weren't that affected by it, this made Lissa and I start singing really annoying songs but when the guys started singing along we realised that it really wouldn't work that well.

Lissa looked at me as if to say well what can you do. Suddenly I was struck with the best possible idea. _Hey Liss, I have an idea; you know how guys supposedly find girls making out really hot? _She replied through the bond rather quickly. _Yeah what about that?_ This was going to be fun for us and torture for them. _Okay well we are two girls and we are wearing practically nothing so if we angle ourselves towards our guys then they should get a pretty good view of the person they want and if we make out seriously they will go insane._ I know that Lissa would accept this because in the human world we had played truth and dare and spin the bottle so many times that it was unreal.

Lissa made her way over to me and we sat on the floor in-between the beds and faced away from our partners so when we moved in they would be able to see exactly what they wanted to see. When mine and Lissa's lips touched you could hear the moan from both sides of the room, it was really working and I smiled against Lissa's lips. She smiled back which was absolutely brilliant as it made the guys think that this was a huge turn on. Lissa fastened her hands into my hair whilst I pulled her closer using her waist. We then started a full on make out session using our tongues and everything which we made clear to the guys, when suddenly everything was silent.

As I looked up I saw that the guys had their eyes wide open and their jaws were almost touching the floor. _Okay Liss phase two, just go over to Christian and make him as horny as possible and I'll do the same to Dimitri._

She looked at me and smiled and then we knew that they weren't going to be going anywhere tonight. By the time we had left the room the guys were so hard that they pants had almost split. We decided to leave them there for the night and come back for them in the morning. Lissa came and slept in my room so that we could get some sleep without the guys pleading for sex. This had to be the best form of punishment ever in history.


	7. The trials

Chapter 7:

Rose's Point of view:

We made sure to set the alarm clock before the teachers would be up because then we could untie the boys and we could also laugh at them tied down to the beds. I still had to have a training session with Eddie and Mason so I asked them to come to my room around 5:00pm because the trials start at 8:00pm which means that we could get some decent training techniques in as well as the whole prank with the boys. We were taking Eddie and Mason with us to release Dimitri and Christian because then we could get the pictures circulated around the school pretty quickly.

Mason and Eddie arrived promptly a 5:00pm and luckily for them they didn't have to try and wake me up because I was so hyped up about everything today that I really couldn't sleep even if I had been conscious for several days without any sleep.

We had to sneak past al the guardians on duty, getting to the Moroi dorm was rather hard as it was further away that the other dhampir dorm so it meant that we had to walk in the light for a while as well as not being seen which was extremely hard to do. We were almost caught once; I mean how obvious are we, three dhampirs and a Moroi walking around the school grounds when everyone else is asleep.

We climbed through the first storey window of the spare room that was never occupied since Camille and Carly both left to go to court. This was so funny as it was the easiest way to get in and out of the dorms yet none of the teachers knew about it. We managed to get to Lissa's room quickly enough and were undetected which was perfect.

We pushed open the door quietly in case the guys were asleep; of course being a guy Christian was asleep and so was Dimitri but the fact that Dimitri was asleep was a true shock to me. I guess they must have stayed up trying to escape. Mason and Eddie couldn't hold in their laughter any longer as they saw the guys tied to the bed.

"I wondered where Christian was… I thought he would have met up with us before." This was all said between giggles that threatened to wake up all the other people, possibly in the building. Lissa and I whipped out our cell phones making sure that the picture clearly showed their hands and feet tied to the bed. We then let them down without waking them.

As soon as I untied Dimitri's arms and legs I was pinned beneath him, only vaguely aware of everyone else in the room. "Now that wasn't very nice Roza." I'll get you back for that after your trial today and he jumped up off of the bed and glared at everyone who was laughing on the floor clutching their stomachs – which was everyone bar Christian of course. He stormed out the room looking rather ticked off, great now I have a pissed off Russian on my hands.

Dimitri's point of view:

Walking back to my dorm I had to pop all my joints, sleeping like that was the most painful thing I have ever had to do before. Rose was definitely going to have to answer for that, I mean we were only listening in on their conversation and got tied to a bed. I was lucky that I didn't have a shift otherwise I would have been completely screwed.

So Vika's plane gets here at around 9:00pm so that means that it will be in the middle of the trials. That means that I was going to miss Roza's trials. Well the airport is only half an hour away so that means that I will most likely get back here around quarter to ten and the trials finish at about three so I have a good chance of still seeing her.

I rushed to my room because now it was about 6:00pm which meant that I had to help Roza, Eddie and Mason train before the trials, I had to be there in half an hour. This was going to be hell; I was never going to live this down. I had to shower in 10 minutes which for Rose may have been a problem but luckily for me I can still turn up to training on time after waking up late. I dressed in workout clothes as I would most likely be fighting with them today. I had on black sweatpants, with a white tank that unfortunately showed off the definition of every single muscle in my torso.

Making my way downstairs I heard people talking, everyone was supposed to be in bed at the moment so that must mean that it would be Rose and the other two. I was right when I turned the corner to see them walking all together looking rather secretive. I had to get within ear range but that was going to be really hard because Roza could always sense when I was near her. To prove my point she suddenly spun around to see me staring at her, of course my eyes were averted down when I was thinking, crap it must have looked like I was staring at her ass.

I was truly in for it now; I could see her visibly fuming. I think I gave her an apologetic smile, but I could tell that she wouldn't believe anything I told her today. I admit though it did look rather suspicious.

"Eddie, Mason… would you meet us in the gym? I need to talk to Guardian Belikov about something." Because of course that didn't sound very suspicious, but I think the authoritive tone that rang through her voice convinced them to meet us there. Yes I was truly doomed; no one wants to get on Roza's bad side. She gripped my arm and dragged me into the tree line so that no one could see us.

What really wasn't expected was her to push me up against a tree. Hard. And then press her lips to mine furiously; we were embraced in a hot passionate kiss that neither of us wanted to end. I couldn't escape from the embrace of the beautiful woman holding me. I tried to spin us around and press her against the tree but unfortunately she wasn't having any of that.

"Oh no you don't, for now I'm in control." And just like that I knew that I was fine being in this position. That was until she started moving her hand purposefully down my chest. I had to stifle a moan but it didn't quite work and I could feel her lips turn up into a smile against mine. "So what were you staring at when you were behind us?" She sounded so innocent and that with her hand trailing further lower made me completely speechless and extremely turned on.

"Come on, I have to help you and the others train before your trials." This time I was able to get away from her, I grabbed her hand and pulled her along with me. We made it to the gym just as the others finished setting up the entire dummy collection and the different mats that we would need for the sparring.

"Oh and Comrade you're sparring with me." I gulped I knew that she was going to play dirty, but I really didn't want that to happen. She just laughed her angelic laugh and sauntered off to warm up. Luckily Mason and Eddie had been joining us in our morning practises so they weren't that far behind us at the moment. We still had our afternoon practices to train so we still had time to have fun as well. We all jogged the 30 laps together, it was hard when we first started training with Eddie and Mason as they didn't have as much stamina but they were also the top students (under Rose of course) in their class so they were better than the other people.

When we finished the laps I had to get everyone sparring, I decided to try and get them to learn a manoeuvre that the other guardians didn't know as it was basically new and extremely hard to master but I think that they can manage it.

It was basically a three in one move which was extremely complicated. It was a roundhouse kick, then a cross punch followed by a flying kick. It was extremely hard martial arts moves and it could have been worse I guess but I was the only person to have been able to do it at my school so I think Roza could definitely do it.

Is showed them the move and eventually after a whole hour so now it was about 7:00pm, this meant that they all had to go and prepare for the trials if they wanted to pass. The field had been changed into the perfect place for the trials to take place as there was the most space and the stadium was huge. I had to leave just after the trials started though to pick up Vika, which meant that there was no point me even going to see the first half an hour of the trials.

After an hour of aimlessly walking around the school I decided I might as well just go to the airport and wait there, it would be easier. When I got to the airport I found out that Vika's flight was early and just as I turned up she came running through the gates.

"Dimka!" She flung herself into my arms, I couldn't help but hug her back she was my little sister and I missed her more than anyone else, we were more like best friends than brother and sister.

"So Vika, how do you feel about watching the trials for the dhampirs?" She looked surprised that I even had to ask her. I led her out to the Honda Pilot, the exact same car that I took Rose in to Billings. But still it was a less conspicuous car that wouldn't stand out and it would suit the job perfectly. Vika looked upset at the car.

"Couldn't you have at least got a nice car?" This just made me laugh as I had forgotten just how much Vika was like Roza, they were going to get on so well. "Will you stop laughing at me; you really aren't as funny as you think you are." Now that was creepy, she was an exact replica of Rose there. I mean Rose had said that exact same thing to me once before.

"Sorry you are just like my student, and I mean exactly the same." She glared, so you are comparing me to someone I haven't even met, that's really cruel. We caught up in the car, and it seems that Vika was missing a friend who had come to spend some time with our family when we were little, she saw her again recently as in last year recently and they were best friends until she had to leave.

We then entered the tent where Roza would be mainly to introduce them but to also talk to Rose about how she should go about this fight.

Rose's point of view:

I couldn't believe that Dimitri wasn't here to help me, everyone else was stood here with their mentors, and suddenly I feel a hug from behind and a massive squeal. I spun round looking for the culprit, and there stood Viktoria. People must have been laughing at us because we were both screaming at each other it was so funny.

I still had no idea where Dimitri was. "So how are you and Liss? I mean I heard that you were brought back to the academy." She was smiling and it was infectious, her smile always had been. But I think it was our attitudes that made us instant friends.

"Yeah we're fine, I guess if we hadn't of been brought back I would have come to see you again." That's when Dimitri walked over to us. We didn't really pay any attention to him though. "Oh and how are Olena doing, and Sonya and Karoline and Paul and Yeva? Just how is everyone over there?" she smiled at me.

"Well Sonya's pregnant, so is really touchy right now, Karoline just had a baby girl – Zoya – and Paul misses you of course. But Olena and Yeva are both really well." I just laughed at this; Sonya was always grouchy so with a baby she must be a nightmare.

"Do I want to ask about your brother, I mean I don't think I have seen him since that time when I stayed round yours for the holidays when we were about 10? He was completely horrible then wasn't he?" Vika just laughed and I had no idea why.

"I think you know more about my brother than I do at the moment." I was so confused by this comment. She just smiled and turned around.

"Okay, I am right here you know." Everyone spun round to look at Dimitri; I swear that everyone found something really funny. "So Rose, I see you know my sister." I just stared at him open mouthed. I had just basically called him a pain in the ass to his face, come on Rose seriously get your act together. "Okay, Vika do you want to go and find Lissa in the crowd?" She left silently; no I needed her here to calm him down.

"So Comrade, your sister seems nice." I said sheepishly, he was definitely going to have something bad to say. But still it meant that I could get some pretty decent stories about him when he was younger from Vika, this was definitely going to be amazing. Dimitri's face softened as soon as Vika went, he hugged me so fiercely that I thought I was going to break in two.

"I'm so happy that you already know and get on with my family, but how come I don't remember you?" He genuinely seemed elated which was the best thing that I have ever seen, it also means that it won't be really awkward meeting them again.

"Well you were with your best friend half of the time and asleep the other half, I only saw you once or twice. And I stayed with your family with Lissa when we escaped; we got a plane to Russia for a school trip and stayed there. I had no idea that you were all related." I sounded so scared and I have no idea why.

As soon as we started to realise that we had been hugging for a while my name was called, this was going to be hell. I know I know how to fight but still trying to remember everything Dimitri has taught me before is going to be extremely time consuming. "Good luck Roza." I was doing this for him and Lissa, I needed to become a good guardian. I made my way out into the stadium to see all my friends with a banner reading 'come on Rose, kick their asses'. It was just the inspiration I needed.

**(Rose is doing the same trial as in Spirit Bound)**

Dimitri's point of view:

My Roza, looks so beautiful fighting, I really can't believe that Roza and Vika know each other; I swear that it would have been impossible. I mean the chance of that happening would have been unprecedented.

Watching Roza complete her trials was like a dream come true, I have never seen her fight quite like that even though I trained her, what she doesn't know yet though is because she killed two Strigoi already they have given her a different test that will be a lot harder. She was going to kill me for not telling her.

Her trial took over an hour whilst everyone else's trials came to around 45 minutes, she as just amazing and I could tell from her face that the time didn't even bother her, I don't even think she noticed just how quickly time was flying.


	8. Moving in

Chapter 8:

Rose's point of view:

I met Dimitri outside of the stadium; he was standing with Vika, Lissa, Christian, Mason, Eddie and Adrian. Just the people I needed to see. We had planned to spend the next three days just having fun and planning the war. I skipped over. "So how did you get your Moroi across the bridge?" everyone just stared at me like I had lost my mind, apart from the people who had been watching.

"I didn't have to go across the bridge with my Moroi, just had to run across it to escape the Strigoi." Mason said looking extremely baffled. "Same here." Eddie replied. I swear the look on my face was priceless, but everybody was too confused about what was going on to notice my expression. I looked at Dimitri thinking that he knew what was going on.

"You know something don't you?" I asked Dimitri in the most demanding tone I could muster. He was trying hard not to look at me. I pointedly glanced at Vika and being such good friends we knew exactly what to do. Suddenly Dimitri was on his back with me straddling his chest and Vika straddling his legs, effectively incapacitating him. I leaned down. "So Comrade what do you know?" He pulled his head away from me so that he was looking at the others. I took this opportunity to lean down and whisper, "Comrade, if you tell me I will let you do anything you want tonight, however many times, for how long, what speed. Just tell me what you know." He looked shaken up and I had finally managed to break his self-control.

"Well after the whole Spokane incident the guardians decided that there was no point giving you an ordinary test because you have already been out and killed Strigoi and since you were the only novice to kill any Strigoi you are the only one taking that test, although Eddie and Mason had their tests made harder due to the Spokane thing." I just stared at him open-mouthed.

"You knew about this and you didn't tell me?" I could hear the hurt in my voice and I knew he could to, his face dropped and it looked like his world had just been snapped in two. I know that everyone else was around us so I made sure I just sounded pissed but it was so hard. I still obviously hadn't learned the same kind of control that could cause me to lie to the person I love. I stood up and turned and faced Mason, Eddie and the Moroi, noticing that Mia had now joined the group.

"Roza I couldn't tell you, if I did and someone found out you would have been disqualified from the trials and never graduate. Would you want me to do that to you?" Of course I wouldn't, understanding flashed through both of our faces and he knew that he was forgiven he must have.

"Okay and everyone you know what time we are meeting, and where don't you and if you don't just ask Mason, Eddie or Lissa. I've got to go and sort out Vika. I'll see you lot later okay and Adrian don't forget to bring it." I looked at each of them and they nodded, Vika and Dimitri just looked very confused. "Don't worry Vika, if you stay with me then you won't get lost and you can come tonight but unfortunately we're going to have to escape the Russian Jailer." Vika just laughed hysterically at my nickname for Dimitri.

Dimitri's point of view:

They had to be planning something, but I had no idea what. They were meeting somewhere tonight so if I just followed Vika and Rose it should be easy enough to figure out what is going on. But what does Adrian have to do with any of this, he isn't a student and he isn't that close to Rose so what is he bringing. This was going to be an extremely challenging task, Roza would know I'll try and follow them.

We made our way back to the cars that we arrived in to retrieve all the bags. Vika of course had a lot of luggage, I mean she was transferring here from Russia so she needed a lot of stuff, I'm guessing it's mostly clothes though. I mean girls just have lots of clothes.

The only problem with Vika sharing a room with Rose is that I won't be able to stay over and Vika will also get suspicious if Rose doesn't stay in her room at night, this would only leave our practice sessions which I know Roza likes so this was going to be extremely hard.

Vika's point of view:

We were carrying my bags across campus to Rose's room where I would be staying for the next years although it would become my room when Rose graduates. This was going to be brilliant, we could stay up all night and we could just have loads of fun. Plus I missed her and Liss like crazy nobody understood why but they were like sisters to me.

Rose was walking beside me; we really needed to catch up. "So Rose, have you found any guys you're interested in yet, because I remember you telling me about Mason and you were right he is just adorable." I couldn't help but notice that Rose froze suddenly, looking ahead I noticed the rigid set of Dimitri's shoulders, he glanced back at Rose quickly and gave a quick hidden shake of his head.

"No Vika I haven't I guess I'm just not that into boys at the moment." I saw Dimitri chuckle when Rose said the word boys. Rose's face lit up as soon as she heard that laugh. You have got to be kidding me they were trying to hide this from me, did they not remember that I could smell sexual tension from a mile away. The way she talks about Dimitri just proves my point.

I ran up to Dimitri to talk to him, leaving Rose with some other guardians I just had that much stuff. Dimka looked surprised that I had chosen him over Rose. "So how long have you and Rose been dating?" I figured that if I asked him straight out he would be off guard and might answer me truthfully.

"Well it hasn't been that… wait what did you just ask me?" I could tell that I had him then, mainly because he was completely off guard, something that was rare and answered me at the beginning. He realised his mistake a little bit too late, I saw shock rush into his face and then anger and then surprise. Rose was going to kill him. "Please don't tell Rose that you know."

"Why not we are like sisters and I am happy for her, please Dimka let me tell her I know and then I might be able to stay at Lissa's some nights if I really had to. Oh and I wouldn't tell the teachers if Rose never came back to her dorm room at night." Blackmailing him was always the easiest thing to do in these situations as he never wanted to get in trouble or help people get in trouble. He just glared at me this time and I gave him an angelic smile.

"Fine, but seriously don't let her kill me." I skipped back towards Rose smiling like someone had just given my Christmas early.

Rose's point of view:

They were talking ahead of me, I really want to know what they are talking about, they keep glancing back at me so I know it has to have something to do with me. This is so frustrating it's not fair to be kept in the dark.

Vika randomly turned around and practically sprinted back down the hill towards me. She jumped into my arms forgetting the bags and we both rolled backwards just tumbling. Dimitri looked too shocked to even move but when he saw us fall he ran towards us. Vika and I both stuck out our legs and suddenly Dimitri was holding onto both of us and rolling with us. Everyone was laughing at us and we couldn't find the air to breathe.

Vika whispered in my ear, "I know about you and my brother, I'm so happy for you, but you do understand that you do deserve so much better." The look on Dimitri's face showed that he had heard what Vika had said and really wasn't amused. I didn't know that she was so intuitive but I should have guessed seeing as she was just like me and I would have guessed pretty much straight away. I hugged her back, "You know Vika you can't get much better than your brother, believe me I would know." She gave me such a disgusted look, and you tell that I had freaked her out massively.

"Roza, come here now. Vika I am so sorry just ignore Rose it's easier than listening to her." I winked at Vika and she smiled back, "You know Vika, you asked for it and plus he is great in the sack." I couldn't stop laughing. Dimitri looked so violated that it was so funny.

"Rose seriously that's my brother." I looked at her, giving her my puppy dog eyes. "But Vika I need someone to talk to about this." She looked at me and nodded, I loved her so much she was basically my sister. In Russia we had been known as the terrible (Me, Vika and Liss) it was so much fun; they were the only family that me and Lissa missed. I grabbed Vika's arm and dragged her along. "Wait I need to go tell Dimitri something you carry on and I'll catch up."

As I walked back to Dimitri he looked relatively pissed off. This was going to be extremely hard then as he wasn't going to listen to anything I had to say. "Rose I cannot believe you said that in front of my sister, she lived with me and she's related to me she doesn't need to know these things." That's so funny he really doesn't understand girls. "Oh Comrade, you really are completely stupid when it comes to girls, she would be more angry if I didn't tell her and she found out some other way so please don't be mad." I leaned up to whisper in his ear, "But what I didn't tell her was that right now it's so **hard** to keep my hands off of you." I emphasised that one word to really make him melt. I swear he started to stagger before regaining any of the composure he once had.

When me and Vika were far enough ahead that none of the adults could hear us we started discussing the plans for the war as she was a dhampir and more like a sister than anything else she would definitely have to have a part in the war, she was going to lead it to victory next year. "So Vika, have you ever heard of the Guardian vs. Novice war that sometimes happens after graduation?" she looked at me completely dumbfounded, it was so cute to see.

"Well basically what happens is, there is always a whole week after graduation where the graduated novices and the graduated Moroi don't have any classes but still aren't allowed to leave the campus so there are those days and for the last 10 years there has been no war, but in the past the novices would try and get the guardians back for the years of servitude." She looked more excited with every word that I said. "So basically we are going to declare war on the guardians but they are going to have no clue what is happening. We have a meeting tonight after our game night which of course is a front for the strategy meeting, would you like to join us?" Of course Vika agreed, we decided that Dimitri should come for the game night as we needed supervision but then after he left we could have our meeting.

As soon as we got into my room me and Vika started to unpack all of her things, it was mainly clothes which was good as I had two closets and one I hadn't even touched, we both had double beds but they weren't as big as the Moroi beds. We forbade Dimitri from leaving otherwise we wouldn't be able to use our excuse of supervision being needed. Once we finished I called Lissa through the bond – _Hey Liss, we're ready for the party so if you come over now and bring little Chrissie and text everyone else I should have everything sorted by the time you get here – oh and Dimitri is joining us, just in case we play spin the bottle_ – this was going to be the best night ever.

Almost as soon as I called Lissa turned up dragging a reluctant Christian with him. Vika suddenly got all gooey as she and Liss discussed Christian mainly because Lissa never seemed to be the one to go out with a delinquent. Vika subtly asked Liss if she knew about me and her brother of course Liss knew so I was going to be bombarded by questions from them both when the time came.

About 10 minutes after Lissa arrived everyone else had already arrived, we were just waiting for Adrian, this was funny because he suddenly barged in clearly smashed and it was surprisingly funny. "Oh Dimka, Ivan says hi and he expects to see you soon, though I think he is coming down here the day of graduation to see his cousin, I think his name is Jesse." Everyone started laughing and Vika was so surprised whilst Dimitri was just happy that he was going to see Ivan. I haven't heard much about him but I'm guessing Dimitri really misses him.

As soon as Adrian entered the room everyone got really excited as he managed to bring the alcohol that I wanted, Russian Vodka of course. Mainly I wanted to get Dimitri smashed so that he wouldn't remember us all meeting tonight but he still looked hesitant, this was going to be extremely difficult to try and get him to play along with us.


	9. Games

Chapter 9:

Dimitri's point of view:

Okay now this is really starting to make more sense, Adrian of course supplies the alcohol, this was not going to be good, I needed to try and make sure that 7 kids didn't get completely drunk. It was an impossible task and I knew that I would be made to drink at one point or another.

"Come on then Adrian get me something to drink why you don't you?" Rose was going to get so drunk is Adrian was picking her drink but luckily she started out slowly with a screwdriver. This was going to get especially interesting tonight.

If Mama ever found out that Vika was drinking whilst here with me I would be screwed, literally I would end up dead. I glared at her but she still picked up her drink smiling, god she knew it would be seen as my fault. That little minx was just like Rose that it was actually scaring me now, I could understand why they were so close.

Rose's point of view:

_Okay Rose, now you need to come up with a way to make Dimitri drink._ This was practically impossible unless… "Okay who wants to play a game?" All the people in the circle, bar Dimitri nodded, and when I looked at Dimitri with my puppy dog eyes he reluctantly agreed. "Right so we are going to play seven minutes in heaven and if either of the two people refuses to do anything the one that refused has to take a shot of Russian Vodka. Those are the rules okay?" everyone nodded and I noticed Dimitri looking rather taken aback.

This had to be the best way to get him drunk because he wouldn't do anything with students so he would keep refusing until it came to me of course and I would tell him that if he refused again he would have to do ten shots. This was the perfect way to get him drunk.

"Adrian I'm guessing you already have an empty liquor bottle that we could use and Lissa could you get some of the shot glasses, I have a feeling we are going to need a few." Mason just smiled as he said the last bit.

"I'll spin first" I felt Dimitri physically tense next to me, I knew he didn't like the idea of anyone else touching me and kissing me, but I would make my boundaries known and he would be able to do other things if he ended up in the closet with me. I span the bottle, ridiculously fast and it landed on Adrian, just my luck right. Luckily for me Adrian knew about my relationship with Dimitri so he wouldn't take it too far, I hoped.

I could see all the males' faces drop – bar Christian – as I walked to the closet with Adrian, Eddie also looked unaffected he seemed to be staring at Mia, a little too intently. They were so cute and it was obvious that they were dating but they hadn't told anyone yet. To my knowledge at least, they were so lucky. I was distracted by Adrian pulling me into the closet. There was excitement in his eyes, but as soon as he saw my face it changed to disappointment, he knew he wasn't going to get much from me.

"Come on then, let's get this over with, I didn't take a shot because I need to stay sober for the meeting after but if I didn't I would have taken it so quickly you would have only just caught it, got that?" Adrian just stared at me with amusement in his eyes. He was definitely thinking about something and I had no idea what it was which just made me annoyed.

I gripped his hair and pulled his face to mine, making out with him, although when he ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance I quickly declined by biting his tongue, this was just going to be hell for the next five and a half minutes. I couldn't believe that I had actually agreed to this.

When Lissa banged on the door telling us that seven minutes had finished I couldn't get out of the closet fast enough, I sprinted back to my seat beside Dimitri, people just giving me funny looks. "What he was kissing me it was weird so I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible." Spontaneously everyone just burst out laughing, I was trying not to laugh, Adrian just looked really grumpy which broke my control and I rolled around on the floor in hysterics.

Adrian span and hit Lissa, after seven minutes was up she ran back to Christian looking extremely violated, I felt so sorry for her. Although it was kind of funny to see Christian's face when Lissa attached herself to him and kissed him passionately. You could tell that he was trying to hold back but she sure wasn't making it easy on him. When Lissa span everyone laughed as it landed on me. _Hey Liss, why don't we give them a show, you know and make out in front of them for seven minutes._ You could see she found this idea extremely hilarious mainly because we had our boyfriends in the circle. _Rose, that's a really good idea, but goes full out I really want to see what it does to the guys._

We both suddenly started laughing then suddenly I spoke up, "We really don't need the closet for this." The guys just open their mouths, suddenly realising what we were about to do. Lissa and I went into the middle of the circle and passionately started kissing making sure that the guys could see that we were using our tongues. You could hear a groan but we couldn't tell where it was coming from. _Rose moan, it will really turn Mason and Dimitri on as well as Adrian and then I'll moan and get Christian going._ I complied with her wish and suddenly the room turned silent, when someone tapped me on my shoulder telling us the time was up we went back to our original seats.

When we looked around the room every guy was focused on us and Mia and Vika just looked like they were going to explode with laughter. When I sat next to Dimitri and whispered in his ear, "So Comrade did you like the show?" I felt him stiffen underneath my touch and he tried to hold back a moan as I sat back down. I could see just how excited he was through his trousers. I never really understood the whole girl on girl thing being attractive but apparently it is. _Rose it worked really well every single guy is trying to keep their hands to themselves._ Lissa yelled this through the bond. That was the funniest thing that has happened all day.

When everyone turned away I gently ran my hand over the bulge in Dimitri's pants, this time he couldn't control his groan. Everyone suddenly turned to look at him; luckily I had the sense to remove my hand. "What he told me to pay attention so I punched him in the nuts." The best excuse ever I thought. Everyone looked at him with pity. This was so much fun. I looked innocently at him and caught the look of lust in his eyes before he glared at me.

After about 12 more rounds of the seven minutes in heaven I had made out with Vika, Mason, Eddie, Adrian again and Lissa twice. It was my last spin and Dimitri was rather drunk with all the refusing which made us all laugh. I span once more and finally it landed on Dimitri, I got smug looks from Adrian, Christian, Lissa and Vika as they knew of our relationship. Just as Dimitri reached to take a shot I told him that if he took one more shot then I would force him to drink ten. I then dragged him off to the closet and closed the door.

He had the same look Adrian did when he went into the closet with me but the big difference was that I was going to rock Dimitri's world hopefully. After making out with Lissa several times Dimitri was still hard and I don't think that being in this closet with me would be very good. I dragged him towards me in the closet and he rested his hands on my ass. I really didn't mind at the moment, I had the best plan for him. I moved my hands down towards his pants and undid the zipper and popped the button, I could feel his breathing speed up which made me smile.

I dropped to my knees and pulled down his trousers, his breathing stopped completely. When he looked down I gripped his boxers with my teeth and pulled them down suddenly, I made sure that he saw every move that I made.

I decided to tease him by moving my tongue up his inner thighs, the groan he made was so loud that I sincerely hoped that no one else heard it otherwise we would be screwed. After about two minutes of teasing I realised that we only had four more minutes, but the look on his face told me that as soon as I take him in my mouth he would cum instantly. Again I ran my tongue around his tip, looking into his eyes to see them closed and his head thrown back in ecstasy. That's when I took him into my mouth, I decided that I would try and get his whole length in my mouth and I could tell he was about to explode any minute.

I sucked harder and harder until my jaw was aching, suddenly he came, literally like a volcano, never has that much been ejected. I was trying to swallow as much as I could but I couldn't help the bit that dribbled down my chin. I used my finger to wipe it off and sucked on my fingers moaning, making him extremely horny. We made out for the next minute and a half before going back and sitting in the circle again.

"Why don't we play truth or dare for a bit and then people will go back to their rooms?" Lissa was the most unenthusiastic about this mainly because she has played truth or dare with me before whilst the others haven't for a while. I smiled evilly at Christian of course that made him accept.

Christian started unfortunately which meant that of course he was going to try and get me to do something stupid. "Okay Rosie, I dare you and all of the other girls to go and change into revealing lingerie and let Adrian choose which guys lap you have to sit on for the rest of the game." Of course me being me really couldn't or didn't have it in me to refuse. While all the girls went to their respective rooms to get the clothes I heard the guys debating who would sit where, all the girls ended up back in my bathroom with their most revealing lingerie. We then all walked out of the bathroom today; unfortunately me and Lissa had to have the most revealing lingerie there just because we were us. I saw Dimitri's pants get tighter from the other side of the room.

"Okay then girls, you have to sit on whoever you get for the rest of the game and you're not allowed to change unless you get dared to." I really hated Christian for this dare; they were going to sit me on Adrian's lap for the fun of it. "Okay Lissa you have to sit of my lap, Mia you are on Eddie's lap, Vika you are on Mason's lap, and Rosie you have to sit on Guardian Belikov." You could tell that Christian wasn't happy about this fact as he knew I would be happy with it. "Okay now all of you go and sit down."

I sat down on Dimitri's lap trying not to smile, I made sure to grind my ass against his area when I sat down just to tease him, because that was so fun. He pushed back violently but to anyone else it would look like he was just trying to get comfy. I was surprised that Adrian was the only person without anyone sat on their lap.

"Is anyone going to ask anyone anything then?" I asked impatiently, I don't think that anyone actually had the energy to play truth or dare, we would have to do this some other time.

"So Liss, do you know why Camille and Carly left?" Well after the whole Spokane incident their parents thought that the school was not safe enough for them as apparently their guard isn't good enough so if we were attacked then the Strigoi would win so their parents moved them to court, apparently they're being home schooled there along with their younger siblings." That makes some sense, well apart from the school not being safe; I mean it was safe enough it always has been.

We just kept talking like that until night came, well morning to most people in the human world. When we finally realised how late it was and how drunk Adrian and Dimitri were we decided that we really needed to plan the battle strategy because graduation was in three days and we needed to sort everything out.

We basically kicked out Dimitri so we could start discussing what we needed to do, I was hoping that he would be too drunk to really think about the others not leaving and luckily I was right by the fact I mean he was absolutely smashed and could hardly form his words.


	10. Graduation

Chapter 10:

Rose's point of view:

Three days have gone since games night, I swear we have spent every spare minutes planning, we are the only people who know about the plans for the war. We were counting on everyone in our year (well the novices anyway) to take part as we have teams already sorted out and we have the perfect plan, we also have the two spirit teachers on our side so we should be able to get pretty far with their help.

Today was graduation and we planned to put our plan into action straight after the ceremony which meant that today was going to be very fast moving. We all had parts that we had to play. We needed to get as many guardians todays as POWs before the other guardians noticed that anything was wrong that would mean that we would have an advantage when it came to trying to take them all out. At the moment they had no idea what was happening which was the best thing that could have happened in the world.

Me and Lissa were getting ready for graduation in my room with Mia and Vika, we had all come so close over the last few days that we decided we really were going to miss everyone when we all move mainly because Liss and I are going to court and then on to Lehigh, Mia was going to a college over the other side of the country with Christian, whilst Vika was still going here. Dimitri was also going over the other side of the country as Christian's guardian. Everyone was going to be split up in about a month and a half, as there was still the holidays in the middle. It was going to be horrible.

When we were all ready in our dresses which we had brought earlier in the week, we left the room, we knew that people were going to love what we looked like, Dimitri was going to completely lose it, which I think was the main reason we were going to wear these dresses, they were also going to be a distraction.

We had to walk to the main hall which I swear in these 8 inch heels was so hard that I had to lean on Lissa to walk properly. That's when we were joined by Mason, Eddie and Christian, they were all wearing tuxes. I swear we all just swapped each other for a guy. I used Mason's shoulder to hold me up while I was walking just like the night of the school dance. We walked in past all the guardians and I could tell this was going to work so well, if people thought that my dress for the night of the lust charm was going t challenge the dress code then this was just going to eliminate it.

I saw Dimitri from across the room, looking as stoic as ever but then suddenly as I entered his face lifted up in a smile and he shifted his weight from foot to foot which was basically showing me that he really couldn't concentrate the perfect response. We went and took our assigned seats before the room filled up.

Dimitri's point of view:

Oh my god, I had completely forgotten about that dress. I seriously need to focus on something else. I started shifting my feet and trying to look at the wall in front of me but it was so hard to do when she was walking near me.

Luckily for me they decided to sit down, although I couldn't stop thinking of Rose sitting down in that dress, I mean it barely covers her ass, why is she getting away with it, it shouldn't be happening but still I am so thankful that it is. But I can't help thinking about whether that dress covers her ass when she sits down.

Thankfully the guardian next to me moved closer so that we could talk, finally a distraction from Rose. "Hey Belikov, have you seen what Hathaway was wearing, seriously someone might need a fire extinguisher." I groaned inwardly it seems that everyone was talking about Rose and what she was wearing. I bet you she knew that this was happening.

The Moroi got called up first to get their diplomas so of course when Lissa was called Rose made the loudest amount of noise possible, for her best friend. Lissa blushed and tried to refrain from sticking up her finger at Rose. That was funny. The next time Rose made an effort with the applause was when Christian was called, Rose stood up and shouted "Woo, get in their Sparky!" Of course Christian didn't have the restraint to stop from swearing at Rose. This went on for a while until Roza got up again but this time put lots of positive energy into clapping, it seems Mia had just been called.

Finally the dhampirs were being called to receive their promise marks and their stakes and guns; this really shouldn't have been a good idea to provide Rose with a gun on the school site. Mason was the first person to be called and of course Rose made a commotion, this carried on until her name was called. When she went up, as if everyone had planned it, everyone that she normally messes around with (Mia, Eddie, Mason, Lissa, Christian, Adrian and even Vika) all suddenly yelled, "Finally Rosie, didn't think you'd make it, don't trip!" She quickly received the tattoo, I was so proud but then when she went to Kirova she asked if she could quickly use the microphone, and she already had her gun and stake. When Kirova gave her the microphone she quickly said, "Hey listen up dudes, Sparky needs the love." With that she skipped off stage leaving all the students and teachers in a fit of giggles except for Christian of course.

Everyone finally stopped laughing and when graduation finished all the guardians were let off duty to go and socialise with the other students who were now their equals. I was so proud of Roza that I had even got her a present. I wound round the other students trying to find Roza; of course she was going to be the one surrounded by all of the other novices. I leant down and whispered in her ear how proud I was and I slipped the bracelet into her hand.

Rose's point of view:

I felt a hand on the small of my back, then I smelt the scent of the aftershave that I knew so well, then his mouth was by my ear, instantly making me want him just on principle. He told me how proud he was of me which just made me that much happier, I felt something cold touch my hand and when I looked down there was this beautiful diamond bracelet. It was just plain and simple but it was absolutely gorgeous.

I span around to try and see him but he had his back to me and was walking off. I pushed my way through the crowd to reach him which was extremely difficult because of the heels; I mean I think I really needed his help to walk in these things. When I reached him I slipped under his arm and hugged him, I must have been about 6'2 now so I was a lot taller than he was expecting, he looked down and noticed the shoes that I was wearing.

"So I see why they told you not to trip." He said this with a smirk on his face and just burst out laughing. "I mean seriously I do not understand how girls walk in those things it's basically impossible." He was so cute when he was rambling, I could tell that my dress was having a good effect on him which was what I needed.

There was supposed to be a pre-graduation party in the dorms starting in about ten minutes but we had decided not to go because they are going to have the two best guardians on patrol tonight, I knew that for sure which meant that Dimitri and Alberta would be busy meaning we could start getting the guardians tonight without much resistance.

I nodded to the others around the room, we had been scoping out guardians all day to see which of them would be the hardest to take out, we all rushed back to the dorms, we were going to need distractions so to get some of the male guardians distracted we were wearing the skimpiest dresses we could find, this unfortunately meant that I would stay in this dress but everyone else had to get changed into their dresses. We needed to come off as vulnerable and innocent while still being able to kick ass. To do this we all had on the dresses and the high heels that were the highest making us extremely tall, I didn't need to get changed at all which was good.

Today throughout the whole ceremony we made sure that the people around us thought that I could hardly walk in these shoes so they would be expecting me to attack wearing them which would be a good thing. The others shouting out at the ceremony made sure that everyone noticed how wobbly I was in these shoes which were just the perfect timing for this whole thing to take place.

When we had all met each other in the corner, we decided that the best way to get a guardian out of the room would be to act really suspicious, when we saw one of the new guardians staring our way we started whispering and we sneaked out the back door, we knew that he would follow us. He was a new guardian so he was obviously oblivious to the pranks that we can play.

When we saw him leave the building with another guardian in tow we thought about how lucky we were because we needed as many guardians as we could get. We had sent Mason and Eddie down to the schools jail cells with Christian. We decided to move the base because it would be easier to hold the POWs there and if the guardians found us then we could get to the basement and we wouldn't be found.

"Hey excuse me, we have a small problem…" the guardians turned to look at us and that was when they really saw us. I mean what would you do if you were a male and then four girls walked out of the trees wearing next to nothing. Well these guardians' jaws dropped to the floor before regaining their composure. We walked slowly towards them to gauge their reactions; they just looked at each other and smirked like crazy.

That was when all hell broke loose, we managed to subdue the guardians with the use of compulsion and brute force, it was really good as well because Vika, Mia and I didn't have to do excessive amounts of fighting so we still looked really good. This was how the night progressed and we blindfolded all the guardians we had caught and we span them in circles before we led them to the cells. We had 17 guardians captured out of around eighty; we made sure that we put them in different cells because otherwise they could have escaped. We eighteen cells so that was useful because it meant we could get one more then declare war.

We finally spotted the last guardian that we agreed to take down, he was Stan Alto so that just made it better seeing as he was such a pain in the ass and deserved to be locked up. We managed to get him down, but unfortunately he screamed at just the wrong moment. We knew that taking him down this close to the dhampir dorms would be difficult because we had the guardians patrolling the area, more precisely Dimitri so we planned on taking Stan quietly. Everyone just froze after he screamed before I told them to get moving and put him with the others.

But we were too late, just at the end of my speech Dimitri rounded the corner. "GO!" I shouted at them, they took the hint and sprinted off in the other direction towards my dorm; we figured they could loop round and get back to the camp that way. Now I just had to face the wrath of Dimitri, he was going to blow this whole thing.

Before he reached me I texted Mase, 'Hey Mase, get Adrian outside the dhampir dorms I need some compulsion.' Luckily Adrian was already out apparently so he arrived quickly. Just as Dimitri saw me and had reached me Adrian had jogged up. "Hey what's up little dhampir?" just at the same time as Dimitri said, "Roza, why were you dragging Stan away?" Adrian just looked at me shocked, "You're getting sloppy Rose, and you need to get your act together. Now Dimitri you didn't see anything here, you saw Rose in a dress and now you are going to take her back to her room and have your way with her." I glared at him intensely and realised that suddenly I was being dragged to my dorm room. Damn you Ivashkov, I needed to be there tonight.

-Morning the next day -

Luckily I had been able to get away from Dimitri in the middle of the night, I went and checked on all the guardians that we had captive, I think that getting 18 out of around 65 was rather good even though it hardly made a dent in their numbers, there were still about 98 novices which was very good.

I had to get everyone up, I decided to send a year wide text, and we need all the help we could get to beat the guardians at their own game. I told everyone to meet in the gym and make sure that none of the guardians noticed the sheer amount of us. This would have to be after all the classes today, although we only play games now, there's nothing else to do. We decided to meet at lunch and then we could declare war at the beginning of period five.

As we started going through the first lessons we noticed the lack of guardians in the lessons, now if all went to plan and the other guardians noticed then they would most likely hold a meeting at lunch which would make it possible to get all the students from our year down the hall, I mean in our year there were about 160 of us with 98 being novices, this was because of the sheer amount of dhampir and Moroi hook-ups resulting in an increasing dhampir population although many still didn't make it so only half of our year would really guard someone.

As lessons started the guardians actually noticed something was wrong but only because most of the guardians that were caught last night were actually our teacher, Dimitri had to take over the combat classes for today because no one else turned up. Stan's class was the best though because Dimitri was so confused being convinced that something had happened to Stan but he just couldn't remember.

The guardians then called an emergency meeting to take place at lunch. Perfect this was definitely going to work if the meeting didn't end to early I mean we still had to convince people to join in discuss the tactics and the pranks and get people sorted out into groups.


	11. Strategy Meeting

Chapter 11:

Dimitri's point of view:

There were lots of guardians missing today; they just never turned up for their shifts and classes. This meant that I had to take over the combat classes. It took all myself control not to jump Roza when I saw her I mean she was wearing black booty shorts and the equivalent of a sports bra, she looked absolutely gorgeous. Teaching that class and staying focused on the other students was definitely hard, as was I by that point.

I decided that to teach class I would just let them get into pairs and spar, unfortunately no one really wanted to spar with Rose as she just beats the crap out of them, sure Mason and Eddie sometimes have a crack at it, but everyone loses, even me. I had forgotten that there were an uneven number of students in the class, Rose always complained to me about it because she always had to spar with the teacher. This just made it really awkward because everyone was going to be watching us spar and my badass God reputation was going to be destroyed.

I think that the only other problem was that Roza could always tell when I was aroused, so this was going to be extremely awkward. But something was off about her today, she wasn't acting normal. Instead of sparring with me she went and sparred with Mason making sure that she didn't hit him too hard.

I knew something was up when I was the only guardian in Stan's class, not even Stan was here, what was going on. I got a call from Alberta halfway through the lesson saying that we had basically lost 18 guardians and needed to have an emergency meeting at the beginning of lunch. When it was the beginning all of the remaining guards made their way to the meeting rooms, we noticed a severe lack of novices where were they all.

The meeting was as boring as I thought it would be though, I needed to blow off some steam, I was lucky that I didn't have a shift the next lesson otherwise I would have been so worked. I heard yelling as I got to the gym, I think we found the novices, I could see through the doors that Roza was standing on a block and yelling at them all. There was definitely something going on here that wasn't normal.

Rose's point of view:

We managed to get through the rest of the lessons till lunch with little suspicion falling on us, I mean none of the guardians had thought that we had anything to do with this but then there were also a lot of strange looks that my group got in particular. This was going perfectly to plan. Everyone who was in on the plan brought down supplies to the jail cells meaning we wouldn't have to risk trips to the cafeteria to get food and risk getting court.

At the beginning of lunch we practically sprinted down to the gym, we had to be there first so that we could organise people. About five minutes into lunch we had everyone in the hall, or at least everyone we had planned on being a part of the war.

Mase got me a box to stand on and some smaller boxes for them meaning that we were taller than everyone else and therefore were able to command the army to be. Unfortunately there were about 7 of us to sort out roughly 160 students, this made it extremely complicated.

Luckily for me I had one of the biggest gobs in the year so, "Everyone shut up and listen if you want to have some fun for the next week." Gradually everyone decided to shut up and we were able to get started. "Okay well first things first, we have to be as quiet as possible about this meeting for now and believe me you will know when what I am talking about happens, but also you are not allowed to mention any of this around any guardians because I will personally cause you immense pain." Everyone looked frightened enough which was perfect.

Seeing the looks on all the people's faces caused Vika to turn towards me and whisper, "you really do have a bad reputation don't you?" she sounded surprised, I said back "Of course I do otherwise this plan would be completely useless." I needed to try and sort everything out in only an hour, this was going to be a challenge, but of course I love challenges.

"Everyone, I am officially declaring war on the guardians." Everyone just looked completely shocked.

"Wait what?"

"Seriously, what do you mean?"

"Crazy!"

"You guys have obviously never heard of this being done before then?" everyone still looked at me like I was crazy. "Okay what happens is we basically prank the guardians and we have to try and get all of them captive, but they will be doing the same and whichever side catches all of the other by the end of the week wins." They all started to look more excited about this. "Oh and it means we get to get payback on the guardians for being complete assholes." Everyone suddenly started cheering until of course Jesse asked the stupid question.

"How are we supposed to win though, the Moroi can't fight and they have Belikov?" He seriously thought he had got one over on me; he was going to be so wrong now it was funny. I mean come on he is so arrogant, he never understood why I didn't like him.

"Yes but if you would have paid attention earlier on in the week, I took him down in the field experience and I know all his moves so that helps. Oh and I would like to take this time to introduce my friend Viktoria." Again the whole crowd just stared at her and didn't say a word until Ralph stepped up and started speaking.

"Yeah, but what can two little girls do against a 6'7 Russian God, I mean it is slightly pathetic and Rose you know all his fighting moves no one here actually knows what he is like when he plays pranks." I nodded to Viktoria who finally spoke up, although only to me.

"People really call my brother a Russian God, that's actually weird, I thought you were just exaggerating." Once people registered what Vika had just said their jaws went slack, this made them look like lovesick puppies but it was so funny to watch.

"As I was saying before Ralph stepped in this is Viktoria Belikov, she is Guardian Belikov's younger sister and is my second in command for this mission along with Eddie and Mason for the dhampirs anyway." This group of people were really starting to annoy me they couldn't keep their mouths closed to save their lives I swear. "Okay shut your traps or you'll catch flies." Mason and Eddie along with Christian just burst into hysterical laughing.

"Here's the plan, I need dhampirs on this side pointing to my right and the Moroi to my left. Chop chop get to it otherwise we'll waste more time. And Moroi if you could get into specialised groups that would be extremely helpful." Once everyone was done I handed the lists that we had made previously to Eddie and Mason, and the Christian and Lissa seeing as they would be in control of the Moroi. "Now basically we have combat teams set up, these will consist of both Moroi and Dhampir but you have to report to both Christian and Lissa or Eddie and Mason depending on is you're Moroi or Dhampir."

Several people grumbled and things really started to get heated when some royal shouted, "Why do we have to be put with the Strigoi lover, I would much rather be able to stare at your ass all day?" I found the culprit of the comment as soon as he finished the sentence. He was one of Jesse's friends and had a very smug look on his face, or he did before I basically charged at him. I punched him in the face and practically yelled, Christian, his name is Christian and he doesn't love Strigoi he has been more use against them then you will ever be and if you want to stare at my ass I'll let you take it up with my boyfriend." When I said I had a boyfriend everyone immediately glanced at Adrian and Mason. "You'll know who soon and no it isn't anyone in this room."

When I reached back to the podium, I declared that the war would start about halfway through the next lesson so that we would be able to catch the guardians when they were not as prepared. "But the guardians are going to be too focused on finding the other guardians so they won't join in." that's when I showed them the pictures we had taken. "Now to help us along a bit, the main team which I would like to inform you would be Me, Vika, Mason, Eddie, Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Mia spent most of yesterday rounding up a total of eighteen guardians and they are at our POW camp now which is the jail cells." Suddenly the whole room was filled with the sound of uncontrollable laughter, it was perfect.

Well it was until one of the lookouts came running in through the beams supporting the gym roof, obviously coming from his post yelling "GUARDIAN!" Crap infiltration. "Everyone try to get to the camp after the announcement is made and stay there until I make it there, make sure you are not followed." I ran through the doors to see Dimitri stood there. I hope he didn't hear what we were talking about but it didn't seem as if he was there for long enough to cause us any trouble.

"Roza what are you doing in there?" I tried to look as innocent as possible, which was funny as he knew full well that I really wasn't innocent, especially after everything that we have done. He looked at me like he thought I was crazy, why was everyone doing that today I mean I am a normal person who is just a tiny bit evil?

"Don't worry Comrade I was just introducing Viktoria to everyone as she would be around a lot of them for the next few years." He raised one eyebrow, man I really needed to learn how to do that I swear that everyone else could do that apart from me. It really wasn't fair.

"Okay then why is Viktoria coming this way with a guilty look on her face?" He said smiling obviously thinking that he had outwitted me.

"Because I think she thinks you saw me punch Mark Voda in the face." He suddenly turned his gaze on me looking shocked. I knew why, it was one of the worst things to do to beat up a royal Moroi, and everyone knew it. I was going to be in serious trouble when I left this room.

Suddenly the room got extremely warm, the fear in Dimitri's face actually scared the hell out of me, I spun around violently to see Mark Voda go up in flames. It was so obviously Christian's work of art so Dimitri called down a lot seeing as it wasn't going to hurt him. We both stalked into the other room. "Okay why is Mr Voda on fire?" Dimitri glared pointedly at Christian who was once again laughing his ass off, but what was the most shocking was that everyone else in my group was laughing with him, even Lissa.

"What's so funny?" Lissa came running over. I knew she would tell me the whole story but I could feel through the bond, happiness and anger both together as well as relief.

"Well, Mark thought it would be funny to insult yours and Christian's honour once you left the room thinking that Christian didn't have the balls to do anything about it. So he basically called you a 'Stupid blood whore who doesn't know when to shut her gob'." This was really upsetting because it was Jesse who had started that rumour up, and I felt Dimitri tense next to me. "But then he called Christian a fire using brat who should just turn Strigoi and save us the waste of time." At this I was truly fuming and I even found funny what had happened to him.

While this exchange was going on it seemed that Mia realised that Mark was still on fire. "Hey everyone, Mark's on fire isn't he, how about we cool him down?" Everyone looked confused at Mia of course she really never was the really loud one after what happened to her mother. Then suddenly all the water from outside seemed to flow through the doors and the flames went out on Mark for him to be smothered with water. He walked out of the water completely drenched which just made all 8 of us laugh harder. That's when Dimitri started laughing as well, which made 9 people laughing while the other 150 just stood and gaped at us.

Dimitri lent down to whisper in my ear, "I think he definitely deserved that." Then Dimitri's arm was grabbed from behind him, he spun round to look at the intruder to be faced with a wet royal, not every day that happens. "Aren't you going to do anything about that?" He hissed trying to put some authority behind his voice, but it really wasn't working which was so funny. "What would you be talking about Mr Voda; I can assure you I have no idea what you are talking about." Mark was practically fuming by now.

"Hey Mark, if you keep fuming like that then you might end up getting dry after all, and anyway everyone always knew you were wet." The whole room burst into laughter and Mark just stormed out, that god we hadn't put him or any of Jesse's friends on the list.

We all made our way to period five; I planned on getting out of this lesson before making the announcement through Kirova's microphone which should basically transmit the message around the whole school which would be a good thing. We made sure that we got all of the guardians from this lesson meaning that we could just leave when we wanted and I was sure that Kirova would agree as she has done in the past, and I think she really wanted the novice's to win for once over the guardians.


	12. Busted!

Chapter 12:

Rose's point of view:

It was almost halfway through period five, I really needed to get out of this class and into Kirova's office, but there was an unfortunate problem that arose, which none of us were aware was going to walk through the door. Dimitri had been told to teach this class as the usual guardians and teacher were missing; this left him as the only guardian in a class of both Moroi and Dhampir.

The only way I was going to get out of this class would be to get his attention and persuade him to let me out; it wasn't like I could really tell him what was going on. For once I felt really bad about hiding this for him; he had no idea what was going to happen. I had warned all the students taking part to be ready to run to camp as soon as they hear the microphone start.

I put my hand up, Dimitri was talking about something I really didn't understand so now was the perfect opportunity to get out. "Yes, Rose what is it?" He looked at me with his guardian face on but I could tell that he wasn't in his strict guardian mode, which was a good coincidence for me as it would make my task a lot easier.

"Guardian Belikov, I really don't understand and I need some help." I said in quite a childish voice, I know that right now I seemed like an innocent school girl, but then lust flashed through his features. Wait did that really turn him on? It can't he likes sexy not innocent. Well you do learn things in lessons. I was daydreaming when he walked over to me.

"Okay, the rest of you stay focused and try to complete the rest of the problems." I was lucky that I had chosen a seat at the back and was all on my own; this meant that when Dimitri tried to help me he sat down next to me, this would make it easier to talk to him. "So Roza, what's the problem?"

Hahahaha, I can't believe that he was inadvertently digging his own grave. "Well Sir, it's just so **hard** that I really don't know what to do with it." I whispered in this and revelled in the shudder that racked through his body, it was so sexy. "Rose what's hard about it?" it was obvious that he was trying to keep his voice even, but he was failing miserably. "Well I just can't seem to wrap my hand – wait sorry head around it." He looked at me and I flashed him my 100-watt smile which just made him lean back in his seat and shift around uncomfortably.

"Roza, focus please I'm trying to help you." I smiled at this and pretended to go back to my work, I did notice the husky tone to his voice though, this and the fact that his accent came through stronger were the only indications that my plan was starting to work.

"I know there are several things that only you can help me with, I mean you are the teacher after all, this problem is just unbelievably sticky, wait I meant tricky." He was so tense now that I thought he might need some help. I ran my fingers over his knee. He let out a big breath which was such a turn on. "So do you think you can help me with the problem or am I going to have to do it myself?" He obviously noticed the double meaning in my voice and he almost broke.

He pushed my hand away from his knee, he was obviously scared that someone in the class might notice, but I was right at the back in a dark corner and no one would even be looking this way, they were all so scared that he would flip if they didn't do the work. I moved it further up his thigh, I could feel his pants getting tighter so I knew that it was working really well, poor him, I would have to relieve him of all this stress sooner or later. I was supposed to make the announcement in five minutes so I should be able to get there quickly enough. "Roza!" It sounded so much like a moan that I kept moving my hand; I knew he would break soon.

"Dimitri this problem is getting too hard; I really think I need to solve it soon." He was getting so turned on that it almost looked painful. I finally moved my hand over the growing bulge in his pants causing him to bite his lip to stop from moaning. "I wouldn't bite your lip like that it is really starting to get to me." That's when I pulled down his zipper and slipped my hand inside his pants, and started rubbing. He was so hard right now that it was unbelievable. "Dimka, please can I go to the restroom, I need to sort something out?" He nodded and I left the room laughing my ass off.

I sprinted towards Headmistress Kirova's office and knocked on the door.

Dimitri's point of view:

Trust Rose to be the one who needed help on something as trivial as maths. I mean seriously she doesn't pay any attention in her school work. She was all alone in the back corner this time and needed my help. After telling the class to carry on working I went and sat next to her, she smelled amazing of course, just like normal. I couldn't help but lean in and sniff though I don't think she noticed.

"So Roza, what's the problem?" She glanced at me like she was about to start laughing. This can't have been a good sign. I knew from that moment that I was doomed but I really didn't want to move away and I wanted to hear her melodic voice.

"Well Sir, it's just so **hard** that I really don't know what to do with it." She looked at me and glanced up and down, wait what she was talking about. I didn't know whether she meant the problem or me but all I could focus on was trying to keep my erection down, she really didn't need to know the kind of effect she had on me. Well she didn't need to know right now, maybe when we were in private I might let her. I felt my body shudder when she said those words and a small smirk settled on her rosy lips. _Dimitri you're supposed to control yourself don't let her get to you._ I knew I needed to listen but she was irresistible.

"Rose what's hard about it?" I asked her, focussing on the sheet of paper in front of her although I know she could hear my voice shake. When she replied I thought I was going to die and go to heaven, "Well I just can't seem to wrap my hand – wait sorry head around it." She must have known what she was doing, by now I was getting a semi, just from those words, it was too late to try and hide it. She smiled and I knew she was up to something but to be honest I really couldn't care right now.

"Roza, focus please I'm trying to help you." Shit, my voice wasn't supposed to sound husky she knew that meant I was getting turned on, I keep trying to think of other things but it is completely useless all I could think about was her. Why did she have to be the only girl who could do that to me and also be off limits to me?

"I know there are several things that only you can help me with, I mean you are the teacher after all, this problem is just unbelievably sticky, wait I meant tricky." Wait she really hadn't just said that had she, I felt my body tense up. I was trying to control myself but it was getting extremely difficult with all her innuendos. "So do you think you can help me with the problem or am I going to have to do it myself?" she said whilst running her hand over my knee, she didn't understand how much I wanted her hand to move up and how much I had to stay in control as otherwise I would push her head down and force her to give me head, not that she would complain.

I had to stop her right then otherwise I would cause quite the commotion in this class. I placed her hand back on her thigh away from my knee without trying to hurt her feelings. That's when she suddenly started moving her hand up my thigh, I went instantly hard while she kept moving towards my package, my jeans were starting to get uncomfortably tight now which wasn't helping the situation slow down at all. "Roza!" I moaned, but I knew that saying that right now would put me in even more danger. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Dimitri this problem is getting too hard; I really think I need to solve it soon." I was so turned on that I could feel my erection practically throbbing through my pants, I needed her right then but I knew I couldn't have her. That was when she rubbed her hand against the bulge in my pants, I physically couldn't hold it in any longer but I had to try I knew that if I let go I would moan LOUDLY. "I wouldn't bite your lip like that it is really starting to get to me." That made me so hard that I was trying to calm down, she undid my zipper and slid her hand into my trousers rubbing me **hard**. I was going to cum I knew I was. Then she stopped. "Dimka, please can I go to the restroom, I need to sort something out?" wait was she going to go and sort herself out. I nodded not being able to speak. I swear as soon as she left the room my hard-on basically died, that was good though it meant that I didn't have to walk weirdly or avoid the laughter from the class.

About five minutes later there was the jingle through the speakers that told us Kirova was about send a message through the school. All the students in the class went and stood under the speaker to hear what she was going to say. That wasn't normal but I guess they were excited about what could be happening this close to graduation.

What I wasn't expecting was Rose's voice to come through the speakers, damn her she was sneaky. "Okay, a message for the guardians I believe you have been searching for 18 missing guardians. I am happy to announce that they are back at our POW camp where they have been since yesterday. Now I am only going to say this once, but novices run NOW. And guardians we are officially declaring war, and don't think that Belikov is safe as we have the amazing Rose Hathaway and we also have Viktoria Belikov so we know his tricks and moves so have fun. Oh and Alberta I will meet you in the lecture theatre in 1 hour to discuss rules, until then no pranks on anyone. And we will win whether you like it or not." We were all screwed, with Rose and my sister against me this was going to practically impossible.

I went straight to the guardian headquarters guessing that this was the place where all the guardians were going to meet and conduct all the orders. This should be simple as we know how to take orders whilst the novices still don't which gives us this upper hand. I should be able to take down Rose if Viktoria doesn't tell her my traps otherwise we are screwed. And they have the Moroi on their side. "Alberta, I walked in on a meeting they were having at lunch in the gym earlier and I have a feeling we have about 160 students against us." She gulped. Trust Rose to do this though.

Rose's point of view:

As we got to the jail cells we were some of the last ones there, luckily we had avoided all the guardians so no one knew where we were. This was going to be epic, this hasn't been done in like ten years and no novice has ever led them to victory. If I do this then my name will go down in the history books, epic, although I always hated History it as a rubbish subject.

I couldn't believe the look on Kirova's face when I made the announcement

-Flashback-

"Miss Hathaway, what is it you need?" Kirova looked pissed; I must have interrupted something important for her to be rather angry.

"Sorry Headmistress, I wanted to know if it would be possible to use the speaker system to make an announcement, it has to do with the missing guardians." She looked surprised and I guessed that she was trying to find them, they were right under their noses though, we had left Adrian to guard them during the day though because otherwise they could escape or be found too easily.

"Yes Miss Hathaway you may make the announcement" After the announcement was made Kirova actually laughed at the fact that I had just declared war on the guardians. "Well, well, well Miss Hathaway it seems you have been rather busy over the last few days, after your meeting with Alberta if you would like to report back here and I'll rerun all the rules through the speakers so they are understood." I looked like a little kid on Christmas I bet, the look on my face must have been priceless. "Oh and Miss Hathaway, I am not stupid and since you are eighteen and you have graduated I understand that you are in a relationship with Guardian Belikov."

My smile was obviously wiped off of my face, "How did you know?" she looked at me like I was completely crazy again someone has done that to me, I mean come on I'm not insane I'm just mentally weird get it right.

"Miss Hathaway, it was clear from the moment he stood up for you in my office and I am very glad that you have found happiness, ever since you were left here at the age of four I loved you like a daughter, you were always one of the best and now you are the best. The only reason I am letting this relationship continue is because of the change in attitude to both of you. Oh and you may make it known to the school now." She knew that I would find the most inventive way to do this though. She just knew me too well.

"Thank you headmistress and I have to go tell Lissa right now she is going to flip, well she already knows but she is going to be so happy I don't have to hide it anymore." I beamed and skipped out of the office.

-Flashback over-

This left me in a really good mood, until I noticed that Jesse and Ralph along with Mark weren't here, that really wasn't good. And I know what you are thinking of course it would be a good thing that Jesse and Co. weren't here but unfortunately it meant that they probably weren't on our team, crap they were going to tell the guardians where our POW camp was we had to move.

"Everyone MOVE NOW! Everyone shut up, get the prisoners to Mason and Eddie. They know where to go, now everyone scatter until I tell you otherwise my group get here now so we can move the camp." We loaded Lisa up with all the supplies that we brought with us, while everyone else grabbed several different guardians and between us we managed to get all of them ready to move out. The rest of the people had scattered save for a few who were helping us. Then the worst thing possible happened. The door was kicked in and we had lost most of the dhampirs.


	13. Ivan Zeklos

Chapter 13:

Dimitri's point of view:

Rose made a big mistake telling Zeklos and Sarkozy where their camp was; I mean it was pretty obvious that he would turn against her. Although I did feel kind of sorry for her. I mean Jesse and Ralph really were stupid along with that Mark kid. But luckily now we knew where the base camp was. We needed those guardians if we even had a chance of capturing all of the other students, the rules only said that we had to catch the novices though as it were a novice vs. guardian war.

We needed to be able to capture the guardians quickly and be able to get out of Rose's clutches before we were caught ourselves. We weren't supposed to take any prisoners before the meeting, so we needed to get there quickly.

When we had a plan set in motion we noticed that many of the novices were running in different directions, scattering. Crap they knew we were coming. "Alberta, change to brute force I have a feeling we are not going to be unexpected guests." We barged through the door to see Rose and I'm guessing what could be described as her 'star squad' were holding all eighteen guardians about to escape.

There were ten guardians against six Dhampirs and four Moroi. This should be rather simple because many of these people would be easy to dispatch. I managed to take down the two Dhampirs that were holding two guardians each, which meant that there were only fourteen left to get, this was going to be extremely tricky.

Over a period of about 10 minutes we managed to get 11 guardians back leaving three still to get. Many of the Moroi were staying away from the action. Luckily no one noticed when one of the new guardians slipped round the back of the group and managed to grab all three guardians and get them back to us. This was going to make the novices very nervous now though, perfect. I am sure they would be expecting something to happen at the meeting.

"See you soon Rose, remember the meeting starts in 20 minutes." I grinned at her and she gave me a full on death glare back. I had to say for once I was actually scared about what Rose had up her sleeve.

Rose's point of view:

"See you soon Rose, remember the meeting starts in 20 minutes." He was definitely in for it, he really thinks that he was going to win this; yeah they managed to get their guardians but that still left us more careful. He was going down. "Oh bring it on Dimitri." He had no idea that I was going to use us against the guardians. He was going to get his ass kicked.

When the guardians left we made sure that there were none left to spy on our plans. I didn't think they were expecting that as they left one guardians in the bushes who we saw run off before we went back to the plan. "Okay we need to get everyone to the basement as quickly as possible. Me, Vika, Mason and Eddie are going to go to the meeting. While that is taking place get the novices back to the basement and the Moroi to the dorms, they will be safe places.

I and the three other novices went to try and find some rope and silly string; we were going to need  
it to get me out of the meeting alive. They had no idea what they had started, well technically I started it but I would have gone easier on them if they hadn't stormed our base and I need to get Jesse and Ralph out of this war.

The meeting was due to start any minute so we made our way over to the lecture theatre. It was a good choice of room as every single student in our year (novices anyway) knew about the ventilation system in the ceiling. It had about seven exits and I knew the tunnels like the back of my hand, luckily one of the exits landed outside Eddie's room and from there it would be easy to get to my room and down to the basement, this was perfect.

I walked into the meeting room to see all the guardians surrounding the walls and the exits, they knew that as soon as I walked in I would be trapped but they didn't expect me to be prepared. "Okay so the main rule is no killing, the dorms are the safe grounds and if anyone leaves then they will be free meat for either side. Does that work for you?" I smiled sweetly at her and she gulped. "Yeah it does but may I ask a question?" Every guardian just stared at me.

"Okay are we allowed to use sexual means to get the guardians? I mean we have graduated so you are no longer our teachers." I knew that Alberta knew I was on about seducing Dimitri because she smiled suddenly and looked back at Dimitri who seemed to be her first in command.

"Yes, I believe that would be alright, but you can't go too far unless the relationship allows it." I grinned and stared at Dimitri who was glaring at me, obviously he just realised that I had permission to make him horny and use it against him. I smiled sweetly.

"Oh and you know how you guys think that you have me trapped right?" They all looked extremely giddy by the thought of that. "Well you might wanna keep your eyes open, see ya losers." They all looked shocked as I was holding onto a rope and being pulled off my feet into the air vents. They all looked as if their hearts had been smashed in two.

The four of us crawled through the ventilation systems, I sent off Eddie and Mason to go to the basement, telling them that my door would be open and therefore they could get in through there. Meanwhile I and Vika went to talk to Kirova so she could inform the rest of the school about the rules. This was going to be fun. Once the whole school knew about the rules the rest of classes were cancelled until this war was over, this meant that the rest of the school was to stay in their dorms unless in our year, with the exception of Vika as she was specifically selected for this.

The guardians were going to lose I was sure of it. When we got to the basement we decided to make teams of novices and Moroi separately and we would only use the useful Moroi meaning most of them would be out of action. Not that they minded, of course. The only Moroi that were going to know where our base was would be Mia, Fireboy and Lissa, that meant that we wouldn't have to worry about the Moroi changing sides.

"Roza we have a massive problem, as in plan ruining." I turned to face Vika; this wasn't going to be something that I wanted to hear I could tell that right now. "Well basically when we all lived back in Russia, Dimitri and his best friend Ivan were so close that they could sense what the other was about to do, and they were the strongest pair anyone had ever heard of and they still are." I looked at her expectantly I knew something was going to make us very scared as soon as I saw her face.

"What about it Vika?" I asked politely trying not to show the fear there, I mean Dimitri was truly badass but with his best friend he was going to be impossible, but of course his friends in Russia so we were safe.

"Well his best friend's name is Ivan, and I have just been told that his plane has landed." I spun round and glared. "How could no one really tell me that they were this good together? Wait does this mean that Dimitri has to go and get him or is he getting here himself."

Vika looked back at me with sorrow on her face. "Dimitri has to go and get him but then you have to go with him, you know getting the two strongest players out of the field, otherwise it isn't fair." I was so ticked off right now that I really didn't know what to do. "You have to go and meet him at the gates in ten minutes." I ran back to my room shoving Vika through the closet leaving her in command, making sure she only sent the stronger opponents out to get their weaker ones otherwise we would definitely get caught. I changed into my black short shorts, with knee high sneakers that laced up and an off shoulder crop top that was blood red. I left my hair down just the way I know Dimitri likes it.

I was going to throw a fuss in the car though. It wasn't fair that they had to get rid of me while Dimitri was gone, I mean yeah he is the only one who can take me down but still it really wasn't fair. Apparently there was an order that no guardian would get me until returned as I was going off campus. I saw Dimitri at the gates waiting for me, his eyes widened when he saw what I was wearing. Brilliant I really didn't need this happening when I was mad.

We got into the car, he had finally got a decent car for once, we managed to get a convertible Mercedes with four seats, and she was perfect. The paint was bright red, quite a flashy car which surprised me I mean Dimitri usually liked to keep it low key. I glanced at the car and smirked back him; I knew this car would have some decent radio stations.

When we were driving I started changing the radio from his stupid country channel, he knew how much I hated it. "Hey what are you doing?" He sounded shocked that I changed the channel. I just smirked at him and when 'Cry' by Rihanna came on I couldn't help but sing along. It was perfect and I loved this song so much. Dimitri didn't talk much after this which was good because I was just singing. When we got to the airport half an hour later he looked over at me, "You have a beautiful voice you know that right." I smiled at him and he groaned. "Why did you have to wear that Roza? Ivan is going to try and hit on you, you know that right?" I laughed my head off.

"Comrade I only have eyes for you, you must know that right?" I smiled my man eater smile and he smiled back, one of his rare full smiles it was perfect. As soon as we got into the airport Dimitri spotted him, I can understand why. He was tall, not Dimitri tall but still around 6'3 so pretty tall. His blond hair was short and spiky which made him look taller, it was rather funny. Although I was still pouting about the fact that I had to leave the school, I mean this would've been the perfect time to take down as many guardians as possible.

Ivan met Dimitri and me and laughed when he saw how grumpy I was. "So darlin' what's got you all worked up?" I glared at the use of the name 'darlin''. It was so funny to see him take a step back. "Okay you must be about eighteen, so what are you doing here?" I glared at Dimitri.

"It's his fault, it's not really like I got a choice." I knew I was being rude but he seemed to get that I was pissed off and looked back at Dimitri.

Dimitri's point of view:

Seeing Roza glare at Ivan after he called her darlin' was absolutely perfect I had to try not to laugh. I also resisted the urge to lean over and whisper 'I told you so' I knew that if I did I would probably get punched. After Ivan talked to Rose he turned to me.

We were walking back to the car and when we got there Ivan leaned over to me, "Man she is smoking." I looked back at him and he was suddenly curious. "So why did you have to bring her?" I laughed hysterically for this, but I was too slow to block the punch that Rose aimed at my chest and boy did it hurt. "I don't think I have ever seen anyone be able to catch Dimitri off guard and actually get a punch on him." Rose looked at me and said, "So you were a God even when you were in Russia? I bet Ivan has some great stories, I would love to hear them sometime, I mean Vika told me his one about how Karolina and Sonya used to dress you up in dresses and make you model the clothes for them." I glared at her.

"Viktoria is so not moving in with you now you'll spend all your time gossiping, it would be hell." We got to the car. "And Ivan I had to bring Rose here because we can't leave her at the school without me there at the moment." Ivan looked really suspicious and kind of scared of Rose, I found this so funny. "Basically you know how we used to joke about declaring war on the guardians but we decided against the suicide mission?" Ivan nodded at me.

"Yeah I remember, no one can beat the guardians and lead the novices to war it is basically impossible." Rose laughed, "Wait are you saying that the great Dimitri Belikov decided against doing something for once?" I glared at Rose.

"Well Ivan meet the one person who can take down all the guardians single handed if she wanted to, and seriously when you get back to the school I will show you what I mean." Ivan looked at Rose with awe.

"So you decided to declare war on the guardians, you do know that with a Belikov on their side the guardians will thrash you?" He looked at Rose with awe when she shot back her man eater smile; I swear Ivan was left speechless.

"Yeah but the novices have me, the one novice in the school that cannot be taken down by any guardian and we also have Vika, so we should be okay. But from what I hear from Vika, you two are going to be hard to beat."

Rose's point of view:

I took that time to text Viktoria I had a great plan.

**To: Vika,**

**Hey Vika, it's Rose make sure you get all the strongest novices around the gates we can get both Ivan and Dimitri right now we are on our way back hurry, and don't worry I will get Dimitri down but when we get them take them to my room but tie them to the beds I know Dimitri won't be able to escape that.**

**Love ya, Rose XXXXXXX**

Now we had a plan set in motion. But Ivan had started questioning me again. "Wait so you can seriously take down Dimitri Belikov and you are still a novice?" His voice was admiring.

"Yeah he was my mentor, so I know all his moves and no other guardian has been able to beat me, and you'll see that soon anyway." We were halfway back and I realised that Dimitri had the 80's music back on. "Come on Dimitri; listen to something that was written this century." And I changed the channel back to the same one as earlier and 'Battlefield' by Jordin Sparks was on. The irony of that song was perfect.

Ivan purely laughed hard, "I don't think Dimitri has ever let anyone turn off his music before, I mean I have tried and he growled at me, you really must be able to beat the crap out of him." He had no idea how right he was and how screwed he was right now.


	14. Caught!

Chapter 14:

Viktoria's point of view:

We had everyone ready for the fight, I mean I know it was only one guardian and a Moroi but it was still going to be hard mainly because we had to fight without all the other guardians knowing, otherwise they would have back up. We needed to sort this out now, as quietly as possible.

That's when I got another text from Rose.

**To: Vika,**

**Heya we just went past the front gates, meet you in the garage, you get Ivan and send I'll get Dimitri, use the novices for Ivan I can handle Dimitri.**

**Love, Rose.**

Okay that was a pretty good plan, I mean if we could keep them apart then there would be no way in which they could escape. We were ready for this; we were hiding round the hoods of the cars waiting for my brother and his best friend to turn up.

Rose's point of view:

Ivan and Dimitri were sat in the front seats with me lying on the back seats. I have a feeling they thought that I was asleep. "Hey man, it's good to see you again. I mean it's been ages, any girl stuck yet or you still ploughing through them?" That was definitely Dimitri's voice. Ivan replied, "Nope, none got me yet but by the looks of it you've got your eye on a younger girl." I heard them both laugh. "Ivan you don't have any idea, so for now until I either confirm or deny it I want you to keep your mouth shut." Ivan didn't respond. Now it was time to make my presence known.

"Okay so now that you've had your lovely guy chats about younger girls, can you please shut up, this car was a stupid idea and my head hurts. Dimitri I'm outside the wards please can you hurry up a bit?" Dimitri put his foot, down. I went round to his other side where Ivan couldn't see me, "Thank you, I'll show you how appreciative I am when we get out of the car." I saw him shudder but I don't think that Ivan picked up on it. They were both still completely unaware that I had texted Vika again as we passed through the gates and I shot out of the car as soon as we parked. "NOW!"

Dimitri's point of view:

"NOW!" I heard Rose shout, this cannot be good. I jumped up out of the car expecting to be surrounded by novices but it seemed that they were all after Ivan and Rose was after me. I had to beat her this time, I mean Ivan was watching and I couldn't be taken down by a girl, it really wasn't fair.

I saw Rose advancing on me and I swear from that second I knew that there was no way that I could physically win this fight. I started out trying to punch her but for some reason she as really quick today, I mean quicker than she has ever been. I landed a punch on her jaw that sent her flying across the room before she shot up and swiped my legs out from underneath me. I tried to roll away from her but ended up on my front, with her straddling my back. She whispered in my ear in a low husky voice, "I so wish that this would be the other way round and I could grind against you making you moan ecstatically." I tried to hold back my groan but I'm sure she heard it, which was never good. She grabbed my arms from behind me and handcuffed them behind my back before getting up and pulling me with her. The look on Ivan's face was priceless.

"Close your mouth Ivan, you're going to catch flies." Rose laughed hysterically at this because she knew full well that I had picked up that expression from her. She really was starting to be a bad influence.

"So you really weren't joking when you said you could take down Dimitri?" Ivan sounded surprised but then I saw the position he was in. We both had our hands tied behind our backs and we were being led somewhere. But we weren't being blindfolded. Either Rose was being extremely careless or we weren't going to the base. When she took us to the dhampir dorms I knew that I was in for it, the dorms were safe havens and we were locked up in one meaning that the other guardians couldn't really come and get us.

"She wasn't joking Ivan, and hey I have a feeling were about to be put through hell." He looked at me and grinned before turning to my sister, "Hey Vika, what's happening to us. I mean come on you know me you know that I would never side with him." He looked disgusted at this thought. Rose just laughed at him, I knew I liked you the first time I met you. Ivan looked completely confused; he had no idea what she was on about.

"Ivan, you remember the girl that stayed with my family for a while when we were like seventeen?" Ivan looked thoughtful, and then responded, "Yeah of course I remember her, we couldn't stop talking about how hot she was going to be when she was older." I glared at him and told him to stop talking but Rose had already heard what he had said.

"Awe Dimitri, you were really talking about how hot I was when I was ten years old, that's a new record I think isn't it Vika." Ivan just looked at her surprised, "You mean that this is THE Rose Hathaway?" He looked shocked to say the least; it was actually quite funny to watch although Ivan didn't seem that happy about it. "Yep Dimka, I can understand how a girl took you down now." I ignored that comment and tried to get Rose to talk to me, "Roza where are you taking us?" She looked at us when we were on the stairs and I soon knew that we were being taken to her bedroom. "I'm sure you can figure it out Dimitri." I was screwed I knew I was.

When we got to her bedroom, Vika started tying Ivan down to her bed while Rose took me to hers. I knew that this bed was going to smell so much like her that I really don't think I really minded being tied up. Rose slid onto my hips holding me in place, much like Vika was to Ivan but with Rose it was more sensual. She decided to move her hips a bit when she was reaching grinding against me which was absolutely brilliant, I could feel myself waking up a bit.

Rose suddenly sat up and smirked, "Oh Ivan to answer your earlier question, yes." Ivan looked extremely confused. To show him what she meant she crushed her lips down onto mine and ran her hand down my chest moving closer to my package, she wasn't going to do this here was she. She started rubbing me and I groaned loudly. I could hear Ivan groan and suddenly there was Vika making out with him. Rose laughed and said that Vika came clean to her the other say that she and Ivan had been dating.

Rose's point of view:

I untied Dimitri, for now at least and dragged him to the bathroom. I was counting on him wanting sex before he started thinking about how to escape. Apparently our camp was still safe and seeing as it was night there was no point really trying to attack so we agree to meet early in the morning before the guardians woke up to set up the first prank of the week.

I made sure that Dimitri still had his hands cuffed behind his back; I mean he must have been rather upset about what happened earlier in the day in the lesson. This was going to be epic. I changed his cuffs and cuffed him to the shower curtain rail, luckily for me this meant that he was stuck with his hands above his head. Awe the poor darling but he was asking for it. And I mean he was actually begging.

I pulled his trousers down kneeling down; this brought me to the perfect height to do what I wanted. I could feel his bulge straining against his boxers that fit him perfectly. He was so hard it was funny. There was a small bead of pre-cum on his tip so I hastily licked it clean making him tense, apparently I knew how to use my tongue. I took him into my mouth basically deep throat making him beg for his hands to be let down so he could be in control. Of course he was denied this and when he started to shake I knew he was close. His dick wasn't throbbing yet so I started to speed up, when it started throbbing I slowed down. I used long deliberate strokes, swirling my tongue around him. Now he was really making a lot of noise, it was so funny. He couldn't stop moaning and as he got closer he was moaning my name.

When he came he came hard. I felt his hot liquid hit the back of my throat and flow down freely. When he came he shouted my name and bucked his hips trying to get more friction around his erect dick. That had to the best blow job I had ever given him.

I led him back to the bed to see Ivan in the same frame of mind that Dimitri was, I swear that they were both soul-mates just like Dimitri and I. it was perfect and of course as soon as I had got Dimitri back to the bed Vika and I left laughing. We needed to figure out a way to let the guardians know that we had them without tipping off our location. We got pictures of their faces, careful not to show them the surroundings and sent them to Alberta; I knew she would be fuming when she found out. Let the games begin.

Vika and I went the long way to the basement we knew that if we went in through the secret entrance in my room then we would be busted. We got there are about three quarters of the novices were asleep. I swear we couldn't have that many novices there were way too many of us. All the novices who were weaker were sent to the Moroi dorms to keep guard and make sure that none of the guardians got in there. We were left with a total of 30 novices which was perfect.

I kept all the best novices with us so that we would have a chance to beat the guardians but right now we had to make sure that we had a water tight plan that would work against the guardians. Then came the massive bang from above our heads. "Rose what room is above this?" I looked rather sheepishly, "the janitor's closet and then my room above that. Shit! Dimitri and Ivan." This wasn't good. "Vika what did Ivan specialise in?" She looked back at me and we both sprinted towards my room.

"Fire" she said simply. That meant that he could have burnt the ropes. It was pretty obvious that had happened when we walked into my room to see the singed ropes. "Shit" she said simply. They still had no idea where our camp was but we had lost all the guardians.

Eddie came running up to us then, "Rose a group of ours got caught… but we know where the camp is." This was going to get interesting. It turns out that we actually had two guardians at the moment which had been caught by our scout group until they got caught. The guardians had set up camp in the guardian building, where Dimitri had tried to get the information about the ghosts after I froze in the field experience. It was covered in glass, which meant that they could see us coming from miles away.

We had a prank set up on those doors though as we put big buckets of goo above the doors making sure that when the doors opened they got covered in yucky stuff. That was only the first door on the second we had put bags of feathers so that they would look like chickens and hopefully be distracted enough so we could get those unlucky guardians. Unfortunately this was still the second day and we had a long way to go before this war was going to be finished.

"Hey Viktoria, I've got a plan. You and I need to walk around the building and get caught, it is the best way to get the others out, and I mean we lost nine novices which are really important to get back." Vika looked at me a laughed; she knew that this plan would work. But for now I really needed to catch up on my exercise, I mean I need to keep up the stamina I have built.

Vika and I went jogging, running the normal route, we were lucky that today was nice and warm. We heard that the guardians were holding a meeting to try and sort out how to catch all of us, so that would mean that we would have a few hours where we really didn't need to worry about them. On our way back to my room, Dimitri stepped out of the bushes followed by six guardians; four went for Viktoria whilst Dimitri and the other two went for me. This wasn't good; there was no way that two of us could dispatch seven guardians between us.

When they had us blindfolded and hands cuffed with flexi cuffs they led us off to the other novices. I could hear laughing and I could only guess that the other guardians had seen us brought in, unfortunately for them, the ceiling and walls were made of glass, which is really easy to break when it comes to it. I'm guessing they thought of this as they removed our blindfolds and tied our hands and legs together meaning that we couldn't even move.

Great now we were stuck. Dimitri leaned down to Vika and I, "Good luck trying to escape this, and bring on the war." I just smiled sweetly at him and responded by saying, "Awe cheers hun and you should be careful there are still nine novices outside the back door if you want to get them." Vika caught on automatically, "Rose shut up he doesn't need to know that." He smirked and walked off. Suddenly we heard a crash followed by another and you could hear Dimitri roar from the other room. Vika and I burst out laughing as he stormed back into the room glaring at us both.


	15. Fire, air, water, earth, Escape

Chapter 15:

Dimitri's point of view:

I left the room through the back door figuring that the novices wouldn't be expecting me. I was wrong. As I walked through the first door a load of green goo landed on my head and dripped down my body. It was disgusting. Then it got even worse as I left the second door a whole bag of feathers landed on my head. I saw some other guardians having similar problems walking out of the other doors. I growled and stormed back inside.

I could hear Rose and Vika laughing and I had a feeling they knew what was going on. I stormed back into the other room dragging Ivan, Yuri, Celeste and Alberta back in with me. "Rope. Silly String." Was all I said, I was fuming so much that I could hardly form words. We now had 11 of the 30 novices that were playing which meant we had a solid chance at beating them.

When I got the rope, I secured Rose's hands above her head and dangled both her and Viktoria from the beams in the ceiling. They wouldn't be escaping any time soon I thought to myself. This was going to be hilarious. We had managed to get their phones off of them which meant that they couldn't text Mason or Eddie. When someone finally arrived back with the silly string I sprayed it all over Rose and Vika much to their disappointment.

All the guardians were in hysterics until Rose threatened to beat down anyone that was laughing at this and then every single guardian shut up. I grabbed Roza's phone and took pictures of them both before sending them to Mason and Eddie. They were going to risk a rescue mission, they needed Rose too much.

Eddie's point of view:

My phone buzzed in my pocket, finally Rose had replied to my thousands of text messages. What I was not expecting was to see Rose and Viktoria bound to a ceiling covered in silly string. I had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Hey Mase, we seem to have a problem." He looked over at me and practically sprinted to my side. After seeing the pictures he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Belikov really knows how to piss someone off doesn't he? Oh and Rose said that if they were captured not to try and save them as they would lose more people and she can figure out a way to get themselves out." I looked at him and gave him my best 'are you freaking serious' looks. "Eddie you know it would be suicide but still come on now we need Pyro." Okay now I am completely lost.

Rose's point of view:

Dimitri had no idea that I knew how to get out of this set up so easily that it wasn't even fun to try. When all the guardians left the room I slid one hand at a time out of the restraints and showed Vika how to, seeing as I couldn't reach her arms because I was too short. I really needed a shower. We needed to get out of here quickly. We freed all the other novices telling them to get back to base quickly and silently and to not get caught again, no matter what. We escaped by smashing the glass of one of the smaller windows as it would be cheaper to replace. We got everyone out but not before one of the guardians noticed.

"They're escaping, grab them on the ground." I was surprised that Dimitri wasn't there but I was guessing that he was scouting the grounds of the rest of us.

I and Vika ran full speed to Kirova's office; we found her looking at a very big and boring stack of papers. "Headmistress, would it be okay if we made an announcement?" She nodded seemingly relatively amused, then I realised that we still hadn't showered and were covered in silly string. The familiar beep of the microphone went off and suddenly the words, "Novices are going to win this thing," ricoched off all the walls. It was funny to hear the guardians become extremely confused.

It seems as though the novices had launched attacks on several different groups of guardians. we managed to get another 12 guardian bringing our total to about 14. We needed to speed this up otherwise they would win the war. I looked down at my phone which was playing 'T-shirt' by Shontelle, my new ringtone.

**To Rose:**

**Hey Rose everyone has been captured apart from you and Vika, we kind of got found out when returning to base and the guardians have been patrolling the area by your dorm so get out of there soon.**

**Love ya, Eddie.**

Damn. I needed to get to Vika now, I sent her off to shower in the Moroi dorms where she would be safe but of course life is so complicate that it obviously wouldn't go down like that.

**To Rose:**

**Don't panic but Vika just got brought in, get us out now. They have moved their camp to one of the cabins on the outside of school. Get here quickly. And with a plan might be nice.**

**See ya soon, Mason.**

Wait why wasn't Eddie replying. That's when I got my answer.

**To Rose:**

**Hello, Roza come and get your friends before me and Ivan find you otherwise you might be in for a humiliating few days.**

**Comrade XXX**

Wait this was Eddie's phone, now I can't contact Eddie, we just had to hope that they didn't see the previous texts about the positions we were in.

I needed to get to Lissa, but it would be extremely hard. I had to try and get around six guardians without getting caught. When I finally reached Lissa's room I was surprised when she wrenched open the door. "Hey Mason text me come on I have a great plan." I looked at her shocked. It had better be a great plan to get all the novices out.

After about an hour of sitting in the bathroom and playing Barbie for Lissa she declared that I had to go and change. She put me into tight black shorts that barely covered my ass and then gave me an off shoulder dark green crop top, showing off all my abs that I had worked so hard to sculpt. Lissa tried to put me in 8 inch high heels but I persuaded her that I needed something that I could actually run in this time. She rummaged around in my wardrobe and found my nicest high tops. These were perfect as they made my legs look extremely long.

I planned on taking four of each element wielding Moroi, so I would have 16 Moroi in total guarding the guardians. We were going to trap the guardians in the clearing outside the cabin so that they couldn't escape.

We made it too the cabin quietly I needed to distract all the people there but there were only 12 guardians so it wouldn't be too hard to get them overall. I also had planned something that even Lissa didn't know about. She was going to kill me when she found out about this. We peered through the windows of the cabin making sure that no guardians could see us. We needed to get the guardians outside.

I barged through the door. Every single male head turned towards me with their mouths open, when I spotted Dimitri I started walking over to him. But why no one was attacking was very worrying. I then noticed Adrian leaning through the window compelling all the guardians to keep their attention focused on me. I gestured to Adrian to get the other novices out of the room and he did well on his promise. I leaned over Dimitri putting my hand on his thigh before leaning in to speak in his ear. "So Comrade what do you want to do to me?" I smiled my man-eater smile at all the guys in the room and suddenly as soon as I made it to the door Adrian dropped out of sight. "Catch me if you can boys." They seemed to have noticed that I had all the novices and all 12 guardians came after me.

I sprinted to the clearing that we had planned. I was hoping that the Moroi were in their places already. They were going to use their powers to create a circle around them with four layers so if they broke through one then there would be another to get through. They were screwed and they still walked into our trap.

I turned around as soon as I was in the clearing and the guardians circled around trying to find a way to get a good hit. That's when I spoke. "Okay boys, now there is something very important that you all need to know before you do anything." I spun round seeing Dimitri right in front of me. I walked up to him and kissed him, hard. Moulding my body to his I licked his bottom lip begging for entrance which he gladly granted. As my tongue explored his mouth huge gasps came from the guardians and the Moroi around the clearing. "See ya suckers and have fun trying to escape." I ducked out of the way of the other Moroi, this was perfect. First the water users went spinning tones of water around the guardians in a circle. The next layer was air which was perfect as it contained the guardians and water this was before fire which came next. Christian was of course in charge of all the Moroi directing them so he was having fun trying to control the fire. Poor Pyro. The earth users went last causing small tremors around the outside of the ring of water, air and fire. This was perfect it was practically impossible to escape this unless the Moroi got tired but we shouldn't be too long.

We now had 26 guardians of about 50 that were playing. That was always a good start. But we needed more.

We had to move our base again as they knew the area where it was so we couldn't be seen going back and forth into the dhampir dorms as we would be caught easily. We decided to move the hostages in the middle of the night though as we were less likely to be caught. Thank God we remembered to gag them otherwise they could scream and they would be found. It was dangerous as we had to leave them alone and risk them escaping so we didn't get caught.

We just had to get the rest of the guardians now and we would be sorted, and we would win the war. Unfortunately Alberta was leading those 23 other guardians so we were pretty much screwed trying to decide how to get them. We decided that we would move our camp to the church as it was secluded and no one would risk storming a church; well not if they were religious anyway.

We still had material for plenty of pranks, including the paintball guns that Eddie and Mason had managed to get their hands on. I trusted them the most s I sent them off to retrieve the supplies from the base as I knew that they wouldn't get caught. I sent three people to the guardian's dorms to put baking soda mixed with water in the toilet bowls before filling the tank with vinegar. This would mean that the toilets would basically explode. This would annoy the guardians and hopefully lower their guard.

Finally I split the remaining 28 novices into seven groups of four. We were going to try and trick some of the guardians into thinking they had caught us before attacking them from above. The only guardians that were left though were female so we couldn't use any tricks on them. It was time to put this plan into action. We all gathered at the church and moved into the attic where Christian and Lissa used to meet up. Just remembering what they did up here makes me shiver. Ewww.

Mason and Eddie got back quickly and I told them of our plan. But we knew that the Moroi would get tired soon so we had to go and get those guardians and bring them back to the camp before they managed to break out.

**To Rosie Posie:**

**Hey you might want to know that Dimitri and two other guardians got out.**

**See you and have fun trying to catch them **

**Pyro.**

Shit. This wasn't supposed to happen but I should have known that Dimitri wouldn't have stayed put long.

Dimitri's point of view:

I saw the gap in the layers before anyone else did. I grabbed Yuri and Ivan. The only Moroi who was actually playing in the games with us. And I sped through the gap at such a speed to rival a Strigoi. All the Moroi were surprised by this turn of events and managed to sort out the gap before anyone else got away but they couldn't stop us. Now we needed to find the other novices and guardians. Tomorrow was officially the last day of the war, we couldn't risk getting caught again and this needed to end.

I couldn't wait to see Rose's face when she found out that we had escaped, she would be kicking herself for her own stupidity. We ran towards the guardian building escaping all the novices that we encountered. There were too many to risk being caught again, we just needed to meet with Alberta before anything else happened.

As I got to the entrance of the guardian building I felt someone behind me. I span around to see…


	16. Battle!

Chapter 16:

Dimitri's point of view:

Tasha… No this wasn't supposed to happen. She is going to crucify me; the guardians now know about me and Rose but does Tasha. I mean she should figure she's intelligent enough to have seen it, I mean Alberta knew already along with Kirova so it's not the end of the world if Tasha knows.

I span round to have the ice blue eyes boring straight into mine. She put on her sickly sweet smile, yep she definitely knew about me and Rose otherwise she never would have tried this. This was seriously stupid, she knows that I love Rose yet she is still trying to get my attention. It was sick and she knew it was. "Hello Dimka, I've missed you so much." She trailed her hand down my chest. I looked back at Ivan trying to get him to do something. He never liked Tasha and now I think I can see why.

"Hey Tasha, I really wouldn't do that." Both I and Ivan stared at her, after Ivan said that. She turned on hi m this really couldn't be good. "What would you know about any of this." Ivan looked as if he was going to blow her head off. This was actually getting quite funny.

"Well I know two things. One Dimitri really doesn't want you touching him, I think he prefers brown eyed brunettes, and second that brown eyed brunette is stood right behind you and I think she is a bit ticked off." I looked back at Ivan and he gestured to where Rose was standing glaring daggers at Tasha. I think I was safe because of the appalled look on my face and Rose knows that id don't have any feelings for Tasha. Unfortunately Tasha couldn't get the message.

"What are you talking about Ivan I mean Dimitri obviously has something for Ozera's seeing as how he is guarding Christian and dating me." My face dropped what had she just said, did she really think that we were actually dating?

"Tasha, we aren't, never will be, or ever were dating." She looked at me horrified. She was actually crazy, she wanted me too much. This was horrible she was best friend and she had to go and ruin it. She really thought that we were dating.

"But Dimka, now that your fling is over with what's-her-face you said we would be together. And I know you always felt something for me so there is no point trying to deny it." Rose chose that time to walk over to me. I automatically put my arm around her, even though we were still at war but I really needed her close now.

That was when I heard Ivan mutter, "you're really I for it now hun, she is going to kill you." I laughed quietly at that after seeing Rose's fuming face. Then what made me laugh harder was Ivan saying, "Hit her good Rose." This time I couldn't contain my laughter that well and suddenly started laughing, hard. Tasha just glared at me and it was pretty clear that Rose had heard what Ivan was saying so she knew exactly what I was laughing about. This made a smug smile appear on her face as she went into an offensive crouch. Tasha could only win this using her magic and I'm sure she would get in more trouble than Rose.

Tasha didn't see this though and I saw the fire light up in her hand. But of course this being Rose she really didn't care. We were supposed to be in a guardian versus novice war but Tasha was turning this into a full blown battle. I couldn't let her threaten Rose like this; I mean Tasha should have respected my wishes. Tasha first tried to throw a punch but Rose managed to dodge it easily. She threw a decent punch back and I heard Tasha's jaw break. Ivan was enjoying this too much. _Dimitri come on you're enjoying it to._That was so true, I think that's the only reason I didn't stop them straight away. That's when I saw the flame flash across Rose. And this wasn't one of Tasha's harmless fireballs it was a full on attack. Without needing to say anything Ivan ran up and grabbed Rose and ran with her to the infirmary while I took out Tasha. I needed to talk to Kirova; Tasha took it too far this time.

I ran to Kirova's office with Tasha over my shoulder. I didn't both knocking but before Kirova could tear into me she noticed Tasha. "Can you make an announcement to put the war on hold until we get Rose out of hospital?" Kirova looked pissed off, but for once not at me, at Tasha. She really did care about Rose then.

"Yes you may make the announcement and what the hell happened?" I looked at her solemnly. This was all my fault Rose would be okay if Tasha wasn't here and the only reason Tasha was here was to flirt with me.

"Well you see Headmistress. Tasha was flirting with me trying to get me to leave the academy with her, I said no. She fond out of my relationship with Rose and Rose walked in at the wrong time. So Tasha threw a punch Rose punched her back and then Tasha used magic offensively to attack Rose and got a pretty good hit on her abdomen. So now Rose is in the hospital." Kirova looked shocked to say the least.

"Okay you make the announcement, leave Tasha here with me, but get several guardians I know how good at compulsion she is. And then you have to go and stay with Rose okay?" Kirova really was actually very nice.

"Yes Headmistress." Once I had made the announcement you could see all of the guardians come out of their hiding spaces.

"What happened Dimitri, why did we have to stop the battle?" She sounded worried; I'm guessing she already knew that something bad had happened.

"Tasha Ozera attacked Rose and now Rose is in the infirmary, speaking of which would you and several other guardians be able to go and guard her in Headmistress Kirova's office?" I knew that I sounded hopeful, but I really needed to get to Rose soon.

"Yes of course we can Dimitri, just go and see Rose." I didn't need any more pushing than that. I practically sprinted down to the infirmary knowing that I had to see Rose. I sprinted through the doors and as soon as I had her room number I was through the door. There was my Rose sitting on the bed laughing her head ff with Ivan. I'm so glad he stayed with her. I didn't want to leave her through this.

When she saw me walk through the doors her face lit up.

Rose's point of view:

I felt the burning sensation in my side and it felt like I was being ripped apart, I tried not to scream. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of hearing me scream. That's when I felt warm arms around me lifting me up. I could tell from their shape that they weren't Dimitri's but I honestly couldn't care at the moment I was in so much pain.

I knew I was being taken to the infirmary no matter how much I protested and begged to be taken to Lissa but I knew that this person whoever they were wouldn't want to face the wrath of Dimitri. We sped through the door to the infirmary and I could faintly hear conversation in the background but I couldn't single anything important out apart from the name Tasha.

I woke up several hours later still feeling light headed. I saw the person that was sat next to me and was surprised to see Ivan. "So what's up fireman?" I decided that since I call Christian Fireboy I was going to call Ivan Fireman. I could see the smirk on his face. It was rather funny.

"Well, Rose you kind of had an accident and you ended up in the infirmary." I glared at him I knew that I meant what were my injuries. I'm guessing he caught onto what my face was telling him and he explained my injuries. "Well you have a pretty nasty burn on your abdomen and you have three broken ribs from the force of it." I looked at him shocked. This wasn't supposed to happen I needed Liss now.

I called Liss through the bond, _Lissa please get your ass down here now I need you in the infirmary._ I could feel her running closer. In the meantime Ivan started telling me some funny stories about Dimitri when he was younger.

I think my favourite one had to be where Dimitri and Ivan were out with their friend Aleksandr and they all got completely drunk. Apparently when they all woke up they were together surrounded by like six women and everyone was really surprised. Apparently it was funny because everyone woke up wearing woman's underwear. I couldn't stop laughing when he told me this and when I was still laughing my door was pushed open.

Dimitri pushed his head through seeing if it was alright to come in. He came and sat on the opposite side of the bed to Ivan taking my hand. "So what's the news doc." I could tell that this question was aimed at Ivan even if he was still looking at me.

"Well like I just told her, she has one almighty burn on her abdomen and she has three broken ribs." I could feel Dimitri's hand tighten around mine, almost cutting off the blood circulation. This wasn't going to be good. He was visibly shaking and I had to try and calm him down.

"Dimitri, it's okay. Lissa's on her way and she should be here any second. I will be out of here in an hour tops." He seemed to relax but I knew that he was still fuming on the inside. "So what happened to Tasha then?" She seemed to find this funny as if she already knew the answer.

"I knocked her out and gave her to Kirova." I started laughing again which was excruciatingly painful but I couldn't stop. "Roza stop laughing now, you'll do more damage otherwise." I still couldn't stop. He knew I wanted revenge on her and from the look in his face I could tell that he did to. I was rather upset about the fact that I had put a ridge between him and one of his best friends but I knew that it was for the best and I knew he love me more than he would ever love her. That was always nice to know but now my ribs were getting painful and I could feel the tears running down my cheeks.

Lissa walked in right at that moment. She was gushing over me which she knew I hated. "Lissa calm down, I will explain all of this later. Just please help me out of here already I wanna win the war." I knew I sounded childish but I really couldn't care. She headed me which I think surprised Ivan a lot as he hadn't had much contact with a spirit user before. The look of astonishment on his face was priceless.

I raced out of the doors and went to my camp to see my people. I knew that Dimitri would tell the guardians that the war is back on so we needed to get into action quickly. Mason and Eddie fussed over me checking if I was alright and the Vika came over and simply stated. "I always hated that Bitch she was a good for nothing ass-hole." I laughed at this.

I was informed that the baking soda in the toilet had gone extremely well but unfortunately it wasn't guardian Alto that found that out. Well it couldn't have been seeing as we have had him captured the whole time. Now was the time for revenge. We were going to get these guardians good. Although for this plan we needed Guardian Petrov before we could carry it out. We set out to catch her. I mean it couldn't be too hard could it.

After about three hours of walking round the school we found her. The battle was pretty intense but I could tell that she thought I was still recuperating so we had the upper hand. It was so close though that at one point I thought she might have actually won. But of course she didn't. I managed to tackle her to the ground and flexi cuffed her hands together. I think we were very lucky that she was alone otherwise the plan would never have worked.

We dragged her back to the camp which had been promptly moved to the church. There were seventeen guardians in total and we planned to capture 20 of them now. I got Alberta's phone and sent an email to the easiest guardians to capture. We were going to get them the old fashioned way.

20 minutes later and all the novices we had were surrounding the meeting room. This was perfect; we knew that the guardians would be here soon. We had sent an email to the guardians we wanted and told them to meet us here. Of course they thought that it would be Alberta here instead f us so they were in for a real surprise. 10 minutes after we had the place surrounded 30 guardians came into view. This wasn't good. There were too many it would be a pretty even match and we didn't have much chance of winning this at this rate.

We needed a new plan, we luckily still had the walkie talkies that Mason and Eddie had managed to get and the paintball guns were in the possession of me and Mason with Eddie and Viktoria possessing smaller ones. We did have a good strategy to take all these down. Until Dimitri walked into the room. I didn't have any time to change so I really wasn't wearing much. This was going to go well.

As soon as all the guardians were seated we fired. They were so surprised that they didn't really notice us until the last second. We had the first 14 secured without losing anyone but that was when they really tried to retaliate. We were fighting practically two against one, luckily we had two and they were against two of us but then Dimitri started taking people down. We needed to get him out of this fight now.

I barged through the other fights, at the moment Dimitri was fighting three novices as these were the only three that weren't fighting someone else. I needed to get to him before he managed to get them the guardians couldn't be allowed to get us, we needed to win this.

I got to him eventually, I moved the other three novices to get them to take down the other guardians. We were pretty evenly matched with many novices to be taken down. I knew that I would be able to get him down. I froze, Lissa was using spirit, and this wasn't good. I could feel the darkness seep into me, I could feel it building up. I was about to snap this was going to end badly.

We started fighting and both our moves were coordinated and well placed we were going to be fighting for a while but I had the darkness and I knew that I had so much more strength at the moment. After about 10 minutes of fighting with him I finally got him down. I used one of the nets that we were going to use for the other guardians and put it over him so that he couldn't escape. He was blindfolded which made this so much better.

By the end of the fighting I realised we had lost 6 novices but that wasn't so bad seeing as we caught 28 guardians, which meant that we had 45 guardians leaving only five left in the war. This was perfect as there were still 24 of us.

Vika and I dragged Dimitri towards the church in a net when suddenly the weight increased dramatically.

"No please don't take him. I'll hit you if you even try." I mean come on this boy was so small I could have taken him even after I was away. He was no competition compared to us but why did he care so much about Dimitri I have never seen him before.


	17. Belikovs

Chapter 17:

Dimitri's point of view:

I can't believe that Roza managed to get me. I mean seriously I just can't beat her right now. It's so stupid it's actually not fair. I mean I'm a fully trained guardian who gets beaten by a seventeen year old girl. These were all the thoughts that were going through my head when I was blindfolded and trapped in a net being dragged towards wherever their camp was now. I have to admit that catching all of us so far shows just how great a leader Rose is and also the fact that she has now surpassed me.

I heard voices from around me, they were familiar but I couldn't place them. I felt the extra weight on my legs before I knew what was happening, but I was still blindfolded so I didn't know what had happened. I could hear the boy – well it sounded like a boy – screaming. This wasn't funny now and I could tell that something was wrong by the way that we had stopped moving.

Viktoria suddenly started laughing, I could only tell it as Viktoria because Rose had a more musical laugh, whilst Vika's was more like mine. This was some stupid prank; I mean come on Vika wouldn't be laughing otherwise.

"Come on Rose I think we should take the blindfold off of him now and put it back n when we carry on moving." Finally someone had suggested that we take this stupid blindfold off, I mean how stupid is it; I really shouldn't have to deal with this. Finally the blindfold was removed and I was looking into the eyes of my ten year old nephew: Paul.

I looked up to see Viktoria grinning like the village idiot and Rose stood there looking very confused. Right she might not remember Paul as she was only with my family for a short while. That's when the laughing started.

I turned my head to see Karolina and Sonya laughing their heads off. This could not get any more embarrassing. But of course I was wrong as my mother and Yeva stepped towards us. I knew that I flushed a deep crimson which made Rose laugh. Okay so my family have just seen me being dragged across campus, in a net, by my sister and my girlfriend. Of course this was definitely not going to be embarrassing, (Note the sarcasm.)

"Auntie Rose!" It seems that Paul had finally noticed who was stood beside Vika and me. He ran over and launched himself into Rose's arms. He looked so natural there that I really had the sinking feeling of realising that this could never happen for me and Rose. The jealousy that I felt towards Karolina and Sonya was unreal. I suddenly realised that I was still trapped in the stupid net. It honestly wasn't fair that it was me who had to be trapped here; I mean it couldn't be any other guardian could it.

Rose sensed my distress almost as soon as I did, which was rather creepy seeing as she was stood across from me with Paul. I shot her a pleading look which I knew she couldn't resist. She put Paul down gently, and he ran back to Karolina and then she was next to me letting me out of the ropes. But she flexi cuffed my hands together still.

"Sorry Comrade you're too important to lose now, we need to keep you restrained, maybe in more ways than one." I shivered at the teasing tone in her voice. I could see the double meaning in her words which just made me shake harder. This wasn't fair, one girl wasn't supposed to be able to have this effect on me.

I walked over to Karolina and Sonya, noticing for the first time that they were both holding small children, well babies in this case.

"Um… I have no idea what the names of these children are…" I say sheepishly. It really has been too long since I had seen my whole family. "I would offer to hold them but as you can see I'm in a slight predicament." They laughed at my solemn tone realising that I had my hands cuffed behind my back.

"Well this little darling is Zoya and Sonya is holding Arina." It was Karolina who spoke seeing as Sonya was rather preoccupied with a screaming child. I remember Paul being like that when he was born and luckily he still remembers me now which is good. They were beautiful girls. "Oh and Zoya has just turned 1 and Arina was born 1 month ago." Karolina informed me. That would explain why she was so small then. They were just precious.

"They are beautiful girls and they are so sweet." I started laughing as Zoya decided to grab onto my hair with all her might and refuse to let go. That was when Rose walked up, she removed the flexi cuffs and gave me a warning.

"Okay Comrade I will let you go for now, seeing as there are only five guardians left in the war and you will have to come with us otherwise I will ban all your music and hide your Western Novels." I swear I physically paled at this threat. She knew how mean that was. I loved my Western Novels so I reluctantly agreed to her terms. I turned back to face Karolina and Sonya to be faced with another round of hysterical laughter.

"Rose! ROSE! Come on where the hell are you I heard you got Dimitri you need to get him to camp now!" There was Lissa; she rounded the trees to see all of us, before she ran straight for my mother. She ended up in a massive bear hug with my mother along with Rose. Well it was good to know that they got along well.

"Umm… I'm really confused here." I said slowly, I honestly had no idea what was happening. How did everyone know everyone?

"Seriously Dimitri don't you remember anything I tell you, remember how me and Lissa stayed in Russia for several months last year. Of course because that's why they were so friendly with Vika." I nodded and everyone laughed, including me this time though. We were in tears by the time we stopped laughing.

"You go Rose; please take away his damn Western books he really needs to kick that habit in the butt." That was Sonya definitely, how could they be egging Rose on when I was stood right there. When Rose walked over and took a crying Arina from Sonya's arms the relief was plain on her face. I knew that Sonya was struggling raising a child on her own, especially as she is younger than Karolina was so that just made it so much more difficult.

As soon as Arina was in Rose's arms she immediately stopped crying as Rose cooed and rocked her. It was so sweet the way in which she was so natural when it came to motherhood that it actually made me feel guilty that I couldn't give her children. This was the one problem that was going to be a constant problem in our relationship I mean seriously it wasn't fair that dhampirs couldn't procreate.

My mother ran over to me and started fussing. This was going to be extremely embarrassing. Everyone here knew me as a Russian God so what would happen if anyone saw this I mean my reputation would be ruined.

"Why do you look so tired? Why haven't you shaved in a while? Why were they dragging you along? Where they picking on you? Are you hurt? Do you need me to sort Viktoria out?" She was so frantic that she didn't hear the desperation in my voice when I told her to stop fussing over me. This was just getting over the top.

"Okay the main problem here is that I just got taken down by my student, everyone I guess you already know Rose. But I am officially her mentor here which believe me isn't easy. Second we are in the middle of a guardian vs. novice war and for the first time ever the novices are going to win, again all thanks to Rose and Vika. And third I have just been caught which is why I was being dragged away." I stared at the rest of my family who were staring open mouthed at Rose and Vika.

"So who was the reckless one that declared war on the guardians?" Rose happily stuck her hand up when Karolina asked this question and everybody just laughed and laughed. This was the best day so far it has to have been.

"Anyway the war shouldn't last much longer than a few hours, we only need to get five more guardians and then we are done." Everyone stared in awe at Roza as they noticed that there really was no chance of the guardians winning and we were never going to live this down.

"Hey Liss, where are you hun. Come on we need to get all the guardians." Again I was surprised by another entrance. Christian strolled through the trees slowly, wary about the new visitors.

"It's okay Pyro, they don't bite." He walked forward carefully, studying the surroundings. "Christian, this is Dimitri's family." He looked in-between me and Dimitri and then back at Dimitri's family.

"Olena, this is Christian Ozera, my boyfriend." My mother's eyes lit up. I could see that she was happy that Lissa had found love. I only hope that she would be so lenient when it came to me and Rose otherwise I would be doomed. I knew that Rose's parents wouldn't approve so I wasn't going to risk telling them yet. But I made myself a promise that I would tell my family soon. They deserved to know.

"Oh yes I think that I knew an Ozera once. She was Dimitri's girlfriend. I think her name was Tasha." This was perfect Sonya always knew how to ruin a perfectly good moment like this. I couldn't believe that she had brought up Tasha.

"Yeah, she's my aunt. She raised me after my parents turned Strigoi and were killed by guardians." He managed to talk about it so soundly that it was amazing. "So Guardian Belikov you never told me that you dated my aunt." He looked back at me with fire in his eyes, I was in for it now.

"So how is dear Tasha at the moment?" Rose laughed. Oh yeah I had completely forgotten that at the moment Tasha was in Kirova's office getting completely and utterly bashed. I mean Kirova loved Rose and was so scared when she heard that she had been attacked. This was the perfect time to tell them. "When was the last time you saw Tasha? I mean are you dating her at the moment?"

Sonya just wouldn't stop talking. "Tasha's doing fine to my knowledge and I have it on good account that she is here on the grounds this minute. But I saw her this morning and no I am not dating her and I don't ever plan to again. And also I think this is a good time to welcome my charge, Christian Ozera." Everyone's faces showed surprise.

"But I thought that you were Lissa's guardian, what changed?" This was turning out to be a very interesting conversation. I turned to Sonya seeing as she was the one that was asking all the questions. "And if you saw Tasha this morning then why isn't she here with you know?" She really couldn't keep her mouth shut, which was rather unfortunate for her.

"Well I couldn't be the princess's guardian anymore because there was a conflict of interest so to say so that meant that I couldn't protect the princess properly so I changed to someone close enough to the princess that I would still be near her as well as the reason for changing. Oh and the reason for changing is this." I swept Rose up and kissed her senseless. Everyone just stared before my mother came running towards me. She was so happy I could see it in her face. She pulled both me and Rose into a bone crushing hug. I was so happy that she accepted this otherwise things would have gotten really awkward really fast. "But the reason that Tasha is not here with me now is because I knocked her out and took her to Headmistress Kirova as she attacked Rose." Now everyone was still surprised but of course this was to be expected.

My mother was the first to recover and came over and hit me round the head. "I did not raise someone to knock out a woman no matter what she did. But then saying that I am so glad you did, I never liked that monster and I'm sure there are a few people here who could agree." What shocked me the most was the Christian was agreeing with what we were all saying. "What happened to change your mind Christian, I mean she is your aunt?" He looked at me devastated.

"Well I didn't see her that much anyway and even past that Rose is my sister and after seeing what she did to Rose I couldn't trust her again." I looked at him surprised that he felt that strongly about Rose but I was smug about the fact that he did. "And believe me she has tried this before, but just not this extreme. I mean she must really have feelings for you. I am so sorry."

"Why would you have to be sorry I mean it's not like you control her actions or anything." At that precise moment Tasha stormed down towards us. I pushed all the women behind me and so did Christian which left us two at the front, well until Rose and Vika broke away to help us protect the rest of them. I think Tasha was the most shocked to see that Christian was standing against her.

"Olena dear, how have you been, I'm sure that Dimka has told you of our blossoming relationship and how he has agreed to be my guardian." I saw Rose cringe, but she managed to get a good punch to Tasha's face before I held her back.

"Tasha I have no idea where you got that idea from I hate you, wait no I despise you and I love Rose so just leave me alone please." I sounded like I was begging but I really didn't care, I couldn't let her hurt Rose it just wasn't fair. Tasha walked over to me and tried flirting with me again, not caring about the load of witnesses that show how crazy she actually is.

"Dimka, I know you will leave that blood whore for me as soon as you are done with her, so just get it over with and come home with me, you know you want to." I tuned out as soon as she said blood whore and this time it was me to punch Tasha in the face. And it was hard enough to break her jaw. I heard the bone shatter and on the inside I was laughing but I cringed because of the sickening sound.

As soon as Tasha had run off I turned around to find Rose crying into Lissa's chest. Vika went over to join them to try and calm her down along with Christian. I decided that she was safe enough there and went and stood with my family.

"Why is she taking that comment so hard?" Sonya whispered in my ear. I completely forgot that she wasn't aware about what Rose had done when they had been away from the academy.

"Well, when Rose and Lissa ran away, Rose fed Lissa to keep her alive, when she got back to the school someone found out and started spreading rumours round the whole school that she was a blood whore and it hit her hard. She managed to sort out the rumours but every now and then she still hears the word thrown at her." My family looked as if they were on the verge of tears but none of them shed any of them. It was nice to know that we all felt protective over Rose.

I had to go and see whether she was okay. As I made my way over I pried her gently out of Lissa's death grip and turned her to my chest murmuring sweet things in Russian, I knew that me speaking Russian always calmed her down, even though she had no idea what I was saying. I then started speaking in English, trying to make sure that no one saw her as a blood whore and that it wasn't true. The real whore here was Tasha as she was the only person who could do this to my Roza.


	18. Finally!

Chapter 18:

Rose's point of view:

I finally stopped crying, I seriously had no idea what had come over me, I don't normally cry like that I mean I have a good grip on my emotions and they don't normally overwhelm me like that. I guess it was just the darkness leaking into me from Lissa, I mean that normally makes me go out of control doesn't it. _Come on Rose you know that isn't the reason, you know that you want children with Dimitri and can't have them and it's getting to you._ How come I was smarter than me? It doesn't make any sense. I needed Lissa here soon so we could agree on how to get the rest of the guardians.

Dimitri had agreed to go back to the camp quietly as he knew that it would upset me more if he tried to run. He was so sweet like that, I really didn't deserve him. It was decided that me and Vika would take him back and then Lissa and Christian would show the rest of the Belikov's where they will be staying. They were in the guest dorms and were quite near Adrian which was pretty good. Let's just hope he didn't get any ideas with Karolina or Sonya but he seems to have toned it down a lot recently which is unexpected.

We only had five guardians left to get and this was the funniest thing on earth as we had the best plan to get them and it would humiliate them completely. They were still using their microphones which were stupid because it meant we could listen in to whatever they were saying and they had no idea. But for now it was clear that they were grouping together so they knew that when we attacked they would stand a better chance of surviving. All the remaining guardians were also male as we had gotton all the female during the meeting raid, which Alberta was thoroughly pissed about may I add. It was so funny when we left to go to a meeting and suddenly we brought back 28 guardians, they hadn't been expecting that.

The last 24 dhampirs were trying to figure out the best tactic to humiliate the remaining guardians when Lissa reminded me of something I did when I was in the elementary campus. This plan was going to rock and I knew Jesse would remember this prank, although not very fondly, he had always hated that people kept bringing it up around him.

We sent 12 of the dhampirs off to prepare the supplies that we would need whilst I and the other 11 novices ran off to fight the remaining guardians. I had Eddie, Mason and Vika in my team which was good as I could trust those people to bring down the guardians; I mean we are the best of the best in this sense, which was rather ironic as we were all in the same clique. Of course this gave us a very dangerous reputation and unfortunately meant that a lot of the rest of our year were scared of us, although that has come in handy when fighting the guardians.

We found the guardians patrolling around the lower campus; this was the best space as it was covered by a thick layer of trees so we wouldn't have to move them very far and it was right by the elementary campus which meant that the story would be alive for a few more years. Lunch was also in half an hour and I was determined to make it, I mean I was absolutely starving; like normal.

The five guardians were walking in a circle, which was pretty funny as it meant that they looked like complete idiots. We had set up cameras to record the whole fight so that the future generations would never forget this moment. The only thing that could go wrong now would be for these five guardians to take out all 24 novices but we knew that wasn't going to happen.

We leaped from the trees that we were hiding in, scaring the guardians a bit too much I think. All four of us engaged in combat with a guardian as they viewed us as the biggest threat. I managed to get one of the guardians down in almost a minute flat which he wasn't impressed about. That meant that there were four left and after I had secured the last guardian I ordered 2 novices to help out Eddie and Mason, which left one for me and Vika and then I set the last 6 on the last guardian. This battle was done in less than five minutes which was a relief to everyone.

We were now officially heroes of this school and we had been the only novices to ever take down the guardians in war. This was the best thing to happen this year, well apart from Dimitri of course but nothing can ever beat him.

Vika and I ran to Headmistress Kirova's office to announce the end of the war. And of course at the end of the war is the prize, I can't believe that we had actually done it, two impossible things in as many weeks. I mean beating Dimitri was the first and then winning the war. Kirova looked happy to see us. What surprised me most had to be the fact that she didn't think we would have beaten the guardians but of course none of them knew that they were against Rose Hathaway. We were to leave for court in two days; I was going to miss this place.

We made the announcement and told the guardians that they would be expected to meet us in the gym in three hours so we can dole out their punishment. The poor dears, NOT! This was going to be the best last day that this school has ever seen. The novices were told to meet at the gym in 5 minutes so we could discuss the punishment.

When the announcement was made Kirova called me back for a second, to talk about us leaving for court. I assume it is going to be about the fact that I was now officially Lissa's guardian so now it would be my job to protect her.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face Lissa hasn't told you?" I was surprised by this conversation already and she had only spoken once

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I assumed this was discussing Lissa's security when it came to leaving for the court." She smiled at me and I instantly knew that something was going to change these plans.

"Well you might want to change those plans I mean if you want to, but I have several Moroi teachers who don't want to see you or Guardian Belikov go…" I could tell that I looked completely and utterly gob smacked, I had no idea what she was trying to say. "… So basically what has happened is Princess Vasilisa is going to stay here teaching spirit to any students that specialise in it next year along with Adrian Ivashkov I believe. Christian Ozera is also staying to teach offensive magic to any students that wish to do it. It will be an elective and you can help him out of the fighting aspects of the class, so that will be an extra part of your job along with teaching the combat lessons along with Dimitri Belikov if you accept. Oh and Guardian Ashford and Castile are also going to be offered guardian jobs around the school and will have the option to train people as well. The last thing is that Christian Ozera has requested the Mia Rinaldi also help him teach offensive magic so I see that your group is completely involved in this deal." Wow this was more than I could ever hope for I mean this was perfect. I got to stay at school with Vika and everyone else.

"Okay but I have one condition that is very important." She looked at me like I was completely crazy and she obviously had no idea what I was about to ask. "Okay well actually there is more like two things but the first is that I want Viktoria Belikov to be offered a teaching job when she graduates and she will be mentored by both I and Dimitri when the time comes." It seemed she was contemplating this compromise. But I had a feeling that she knew Vika would be a good addition to the crew and if she was trained by both me and Dimitri then she would be one of the best guardians. I would have to try and find the perfect time to tell this to Dimitri and Vika.

I walked out of Kirova's office with a massive smile on my face realising that I had to get down to the gym as quickly as possible. I raced there running the whole way which was extremely difficult seeing as it was across the whole campus which was very wide. But then Dimitri's training came in well which was really good as I was able to make it to the gym in record time although I was still late. But then again I was always late so it wasn't something new which was very good.

I burst through the gym doors to see all of my classmates trying to think of a suitable punishment for the guardians which of course I had already come up with knowing that everyone else would love it. I managed to get them all to shut up thoroughly though and that was when I had an epiphany, well not really but I had a better idea.

We decided that to put them through torture we were going to make them pay for humiliating us. We figured we could put the plan into action at the beginning of lunch as there would be everyone there and it was the last day tomorrow so it could be done then. We were going to make the guardians dress up in French maid outfits and sing 'perfect two' by Auburn which would be absolutely perfect literally.

Now we just had to wait until the guardians got here to tell them what they had to do. Luckily the school actually had a supply of French maid outfits, I think it was a play one year and luckily I knew they had Dimitri's size which was good otherwise that would have been extremely bad, and awkward. But still I would pay to see this.

I left the gym knowing that we still had two and a half hours until the guardians were due at the gym so I went to see Dimitri; I knew he would be in his room. Probably cleaning up after the last few days of not being able to shower or shave I know that I definitely need a shower. Maybe he wouldn't mind if I took a shower in his room, who was I kidding he would love that.

I knocked on his door trying to look as innocent as I could when he opened the door. I was right that he had come back to shower as he opened the door in just a towel. I knew he saw the lust flash through my eyes but I decided he didn't need to know that yet.

"Geez Comrade, what if I had been someone like Alberta or even worse Stan?" He paled drastically which made me laugh, as soon as he knew I was joking he walked back into the bathroom; probably to finish showering, this was my chance I knew that he wouldn't be expecting me to wait there so I walked into the bathroom, shredding my clothes as I went.

For once though I was able to sneak up on him so when I sidestepped into the shower avoiding his gaze and wrapped my hands around his waist from behind gripping his cock, the deep intake of breath was extremely arousing. I could feel his body responding almost instantly. It has been an age since we had done anything though hasn't it.

He span round checking it was me, I mean of course it was going to be me, who else would it be. He smiled a dazzling smile which always made my heart stop. I could tell that he wasn't happy about being beaten by his girlfriend. I'm sure he needs an ego boost. I gripped his erection again causing his eyes to widen. He always looked amazing when he was turned on, his eyes got even darker from their usual chocolate brown and his breathing became rapid and shallow. He was perfect in every kind of way. I was so lucky to have him here with me, he was mine forever.

I let him take charge though seeing as I had beaten him earlier, and he did not let this opportunity go to waste. He pushed me roughly against the shower wall. I could feel every inch of him pressed against my body it was perfect. I could feel his arousal pressing against my thigh making me moan louder than I would have thought possible. But then he still caught me in the war and he had to pay for that.

When he broke away from my mouth I pulled back and started pumping him, hard. He was going to be pleasured beyond belief and he had no way out of it. He started to breathe extremely fast and as his moans got louder I knew he was almost there. He was thrusting into my hand obviously extremely aroused.

So the surprise was evident on his face when I got up and walked away before anything else could happen. I put the rest of my clothes back on and walked back out of the bathroom. I could hear him fumbling for a towel in the bathroom and it was so funny because I could only imagine the shock on his face at the sudden loss of contact.

He strode into the bedroom with an extremely pissed off look on his face. I started giggling, but I really should have known better than to piss off a Russian. He looked straight into my eyes before pushing me up against a wall, it was so distracting, mainly because of the fact that he was in a towel and soaking wet, and I could feel his body pressing against mine in several strategic locations down our body.

"Roza, that wasn't very nice, you are going to have to answer for this." I smiled slyly and he lost it completely.


	19. Revenge!

Chapter 19:

Rose's point of view:

Standing in the meeting room in front of all the guardians that took part in the war was rather humiliating for them seeing as we beat them. I was stood with Mason and Eddie and we were preparing to tell the guardians what we had planned for them, I feel sorry for the male guardians most as they had to wear dresses in front of most of the school, well the students that turned up anyway.

"Okay everyone shut your traps before I make you." That always works, I think mainly because they know that I'm not joking and I will hurt them if they don't listen to me. "The novices have come up with an appropriate punishment for the guardians for the last 14 years of pure hell!" All the guardians' faces paled at this comment when they realised that I was deadly serious. The looks on their faces were priceless. I let Mason take over as I knew he was extremely excited about the reward that we will get.

"Well, basically every single guardian that took part in the war has to wear a French maid's outfit at lunch time today and sing 'Perfect Two' by Auburn." Again all the guardians just looked completely and utterly dumb struck it was so funny to see all of the male guardians looking like scared children. I grinned at Dimitri across the room and his eyes bore straight into mine. "Now if you refuse to wear the outfits that we have selected for you, then you have to go out in your underwear and sing a solo." That was the one aspect that I thought was absolutely hilarious as there was bound to be one guardian to refuse this.

We gave the guardians 2 hours to get ready which meant that we had to run round the rooms distributing the right costumes to the right places. I managed to get Dimitri's costume and decided that I would go to his room last as then I could stay and talk about what happened yesterday.

The walk to get to all the dorms was extremely difficult; I forgot how many dorms there were and how many guardians we had actually taken down. The bad thing was that Dimitri's family would be in the cafeteria later as well, but I don't think he had to know that yet. I knew that he would refuse to do this if he knew his family was there, and the only person that gets to see Dimitri in his boxers would be me!

Thinking about Dimitri in his boxers just made me stop and imagine. He had the perfect body that curved in exactly the right places; we fit together like a puzzle piece. I was so focused that I didn't notice Adrian saunter up behind me. I was suddenly hit by the smell of cigarette smoke and vodka. I knew it was Adrian at that point and I span around to face him straight on.

"Little dhampir, it seems my mere presence is enough to make you stop in your tracks." He smirked at this comment and I just rolled my eyes. I figured out how to deal with Adrian ages ago and now it just got frustrating whenever he started talking. I knew that Dimitri didn't like him, but I think that was for the same reason that I absolutely despised Tasha. Although I think Dimitri despises her right now as well.

"What's up Adrian, I really don't have time today I've got to get to all the guardians." He looked at me funny, and then he started laughing. Oh dear what was he thinking of now, it was never good when a drunk Adrian laughed, it normally always meant that something bad had happened. He finally composed himself and then looked me in the eye.

"I guess the rumours about a punishment being put in place are true then." I laughed then, as I realised that no one had really been told what was going on, they were just told that they had to be in the cafeteria at dinner to watch a show. We had managed this by sending a group text through our whole year and telling them to get the rest of the school there.

"Yeah, I need to get going Adrian I'm sorry can I talk to you later?" He looked thoughtful for a second before I was suddenly pulled behind the bushes. That was not what I had been ready for which was saying something seeing as I was trained to expect the unexpected. Adrian then pulled me to him and smashed his lips against mine. Oh come on what is it with this guy he doesn't understand the word 'no'. "Adrian back off now!" I put on my best death glare which if he knew what was good for him he would be scared of.

"But little dhampir, I love you and I want to be with you." It was so upsetting to have to put him down like this. Yes Adrian was infuriating sometimes but he was still like an older brother to me so I hurt when he hurt. This was horrible; I had to screw everything up didn't I.

"Adrian, you know that I'm with Dimitri, I love him, and yes I love you but only as a brother, nothing more. It's the same way that I love Firefly and Eddie." His face dropped which instantly made me feel extremely guilty. I mean it was most likely something I said that led him on. I really needed to stop flirting with him otherwise I would be doomed. Adrian stalked off muttering something that I couldn't make out. I was left in the bushes on my own trying to figure out how to fix things between us.

I made my way round all of the guardian's dorms and then got to Dimitri's room; I walked in using the key that he had given me. He was fed up of me sneaking in through the window, which I thought was rather ironic seeing as how no one really asks me where I am going anymore when I walk into the guardian wing. As I walked through the door I saw Dimitri sat on his bed reading one of his western novels. He looked so adorable that I did feel slightly guilty about the whole thing, well the fact that he had to dress up. But if he didn't then people would have said that he was getting special treatment and Vika would never have forgiven me.

I dropped the outfit on his bed and he looked at me over the book with a grimace on his face. He could man up and do this though; he was never one to chicken out of a challenge no matter how bad it would have been. He looked at me thoughtfully and for once tried to make a joke out of the situation, but of course this is Dimitri and him making jokes just showed how nervous he really was.

"Hey Rose, I think you would look a lot better in this than I do." He smiled brightly and I could tell that he was seriously thinking about me in the outfit. I hit him to try and pull him out of his daydream but it really wasn't working. His mouth dropped open and I could tell he was faking it. I was trying not to laugh but it was extremely hard not to.

"Dimitri you only have 20 minutes to get ready before your big debut." He glared at me when I said this and I skipped out of his room laughing. I met up with Olena as I walked out of the guardian building, she smiled at me.

"Hello Olena, how are you doing here so far?" She seemed pleasantly surprised that I was talking to her on my own without Dimitri, but I figured I needed to make a start on these things before it was too late.

"Oh thank you Rose, I'm doing well here, I was just on my way to see Dimka." I looked at her and suddenly started laughing. it was so hard to stop but I knew that I had to otherwise I would get cramp.

"That might not be the best idea at the moment; all the guardians are getting ready for the show that they are putting on for all of the students. Come on you have to come and watch this it will be priceless." Olen came with me with only a second's hesitation. As we walked towards the cafeteria, we ran into Ivan who was apparently on his way to see Dimitri as well. That was a surprise; suddenly the antisocial god wasn't that antisocial.

I threaded my arm through both Ivan's and Olena's and walked them towards the cafeteria saying that they will understand what I mean soon enough. I was trying not to skip, I led Olena and Ivan to where I knew Viktoria would be and I told her to get them seated with Yeva and the rest of the Belikov's and then to get up on stage with me.

Meanwhile I went backstage to find all the guardians dressed up, the only people who had permission to go backstage where, me, Lissa, Firefly, Eddie, Mason and Vika. This meant that no one else could see them which was a lot better. This was going t be the best last day of the year ever, I mean all my friends and I are staying here over the holidays which is good as we don't have to be serious and I won't lose anyone seeing as how we all agreed to deal with Kirova.

Finally all the guardians were ready and we had most of the student body present which was a perfect time to start. Headmistress Kirova had brought in a microphone so that we could address the populous of campus. Vika and I were trying to keep straight faces when we were explaining what had happened over the last few days.

"Okay well I assume that everyone knows that I: Rosemarie Hathaway, declared war on the guardians at the beginning of the week and we all fought night and day to bring down the guardians for all of us to witness a moment like this. Now as the novices smashed the guardians we are here to announce the guardians of St. Vladimir's academy are here to sing for you all today. And yes every guardian is singing, so Ivan get your phone out and film this please, I need blackmail. And here are the guardians, you can come up now. Lissa hit it!" Vika and I left the stage as the guardians walked on stage and everyone was just crying as they saw the guardians.

I went and sat by Dimitri's family, next to Ivan so that I could see what he was filming. I had previously threatened all he guardians telling them what would happen if they didn't sing properly. They all looked scared out of their wits which was amazing, I never thought I could have this much power over the other guardians. I started laughing and Ivan looked at me questioning me.

"Sorry, I always thought that it would be in the lingerie not him." This made Ivan laugh and the whole way through the song Ivan and I were in hysterics. When the song eventually ended much to our disappointment Ivan looked at me.

"I think you are probably the only person who could get Dimitri here in a dress." We walked back to Dimitri's room together seeing as Ivan needed to talk to him about something. We couldn't stop talking about the guardian's performance the whole time. It was going to be the topic of the century.

"So Ivan when are you leaving?" He looked at me with a rather hurt face plastered on. I looked really guilty until he started laughing. Then I hit him; I mean it wasn't fair to make me feel really bad because I said something.

"Awe, don't worry Rosie, you won't miss me. I'm helping Christian teach magic offensively." I scowled at the use of Christian's nickname. I was going to get him back for this. When we got to Dimitri's door I thought about dead puppies to try and make myself cry. When we knocked I kept my face angled away from Ivan who didn't seem the least bit suspicious.

When Dimitri opened the door I ran into his arms and started sobbing. He seemed to get really worked up by this. He pulled me onto his lap and rubbed soothing circles into my back. He asked Ivan what was wrong but he didn't know anything so I'm guessing he just shrugged.

"Dimitri, Ivan and Firefly are ganging up on me and calling me Rosie, when I'm not there." I started fake crying again staining Dimitri's T-shirt with fake tears. It was too easy. When Dimitri started scolding Ivan like a young child I couldn't hold in my laughter. Dimitri jerked me back to look at my face and I started out right laughing. Ivan joined in and Dimitri just looked completely scandalised. The poor dear!

He had luckily had time to change out of that ridiculous outfit so I could look at him without laughing.

"Dimitri, man. Hey I've got some news that Rose already knows and I think you will be happy about and I know that Vika definitely will be. But Kirova has asked me to help Christian Ozera to teach offensive magic here." Dimitri looked as if he was about to cry. So much had happened to him this year, I mean he started going out with me. He had to deal with me after I felt the guilt of taking the life of two Strigoi. Then he also had to put up with staying away from his family which I knew was hard on him. But then Vika came and told us that she would be living here and going to school here. I still hadn't told them about getting Vika a job after she graduates. Then finally Ivan is staying the lucky nutter he has no idea how much I would kill for a family like his. Although I guess in some ways he does have a family like that now.

I looked at the two of them, they were so deep in conversation that they didn't see me get up and move around the room. Once I was done walking round in circles I pounced into Dimitri's lap scaring the hell out of him. Some guardian that he is then.

"Oh and Dimitri, your mother wants all of us at dinner tomorrow night, that includes you Rose and you can bring Christian and Lissa as well." I was ecstatic Lissa and I had just brought new outfits recently which would be perfect to try out tomorrow and also that would be brilliant because the outfits would tease the guys.

"Yes this is going to be amazing." Ivan left the room silently as Dimitri and I gazed into each other's eyes. I know that I dozed off in his arms as I have the faint recollection of being laid down on his bed as he lay beside.


	20. Unexpected news!

Chapter 20:

Rose's point of view

We had to get ready for dinner tonight. I was really nervous. Yeah I know Rose Hathaway nervous, what the world has come to. I know that Olena loves me as if I was her own daughter but still it feels weird being introduced as Dimitri's girlfriend. I mean I love the fact that he calls me his girlfriend now in public and I no longer get the weird looks and the name calling when I walk past.

I was going over to Lissa's now to get ready for tonight. And it was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon; I mean seriously this wasn't fair. Lissa was going to make me look amazing but we weren't going to dinner until seven. That left us four hours to get ready and Dimitri spent about half an hour laughing earlier when he heard what time I was going to Lissa's.

He was going see Christian as he is officially his guardian until the New Year starts so they are going together and Lissa and I will meet them at the guest building later in his family's room. I was thinking about how to get Dimitri back for laughing when I felt the sadness seep through the bond. I sped up trying to get to Lissa faster without alerting anyone that was left on campus of what was actually happening.

I couldn't believe that we actually got to live on campus. There was only going to be the teachers and the guardians living here until the new students and teachers arrive in around 2 months. I was so happy that I got two months to be with Lissa and Dimitri and Firefly – but I wasn't as happy about that – and I knew that Dimitri was happy because Ivan was going to be spending a huge amount of time with us over the next few years.

I got to Lissa's dorm and pushed the door open to see her crying on her bed. I ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. I knew that she wasn't going to be able to deal with this after the shock of everything happening to her. She had to go through so much more than any Moroi her age and it really wasn't fair on her. _Come on Rose comfort her, she needs to stop crying and you need to try and figure out what is wrong._

"Liss, what happened why are you crying?" I was rubbing soothing patterns into her back that I know she loves. As soon as she looked at me I could tell it had something to do with Christian.

"Christian started laughing at me for some reason and I don't know what happened… I started snapping… At him… he looked shocked and just stared… I don't know what I did… he was really upset… he left… gone to get ready." Yikes Lissa was really having a hard time at the moment and I had no idea.

"Liss why do you think you snapped at him I mean you never snap at anyone, well unless they really deserve it." She looked at me from underneath her eye lashes and suddenly started laughing. I mean there was something seriously wrong; she was having major mood swings. "Liss you do understand that you are happy as a butterfly right now but about two minutes ago you were crying your eyes out?" She started crying again and I could sympathise with Sparky right now, although that was something that he was never going to hear come out of my mouth otherwise I would be dead meat.

I ran to Lissa's computer and typed 'why do women have mood swings?' into the search engine. I forgot how slow the school computers really were and by the time the results had come up Lissa was completely fine. The first result was stress.

"Liss, hun have you been really stressed about anything recently?" She gave me the famous 'you're completely crazy' look that I loved so much. I was so used to seeing that look on her face that now it was just funny to see.

"No Rose, not anything especially, I think just the normal amount. What else does it say…? Well I'm pretty sure you can rule out menopause I'm not old yet." I laughed at her sudden seriousness but I knew that something was definitely wrong. My fears were confirmed when I read the next possibility on the results page. This wasn't good.

"Hey Liss, you know how you and Firefly go at it like rabbits?" I tried to sound casual but it was extremely hard to do when I was this worried about her. "Well were you always as careful as you thought you were and when was your last period?" If not for the situation I would have found the look on her face extremely funny, but unfortunately I wasn't in a very happy mood right now. But that was going to have to change when we got to the Belikov's otherwise they would get very suspicious.

"Umm, I can't remember for either question. We normal get quite spontaneous." I laughed at her embarrassment and told her I would be back in a second and told her not to ask any questions. I rushed to the infirmary to find a rather bored looking nurse stood at the counter. I walked over to her looking confident as I knew she was going to label me a slut as soon as I asked her for a test.

"Hello, may I have a pregnancy test?" I asked politely, I hoped she thought that I was a sweet enough girl but of course she worked here so she would have already seen me on many occasions. This wasn't good I knew that this nurse hated me because of the sheer amount of times I have sworn and hit her, granted it wasn't my fault I was in mass amounts of pain. "Wait could you make that two?"

She grimaced but handed the tests over and I sprinted back to Lissa's dorm as fast as I could. We couldn't be bothered to move to the guest housing yet. We were supposed to do that in the next few weeks which would give us time to get set up and used to the new rooms before starting to teach the new students.

When I got back into Lissa's I sent her straight into the bathroom before coming out ten minutes later holding the white stick. I could sense through the bond that she wanted me to look at it seeing as she knew she wouldn't be able to. I gently pried the stick out of her firm grip took a deep breath and flipped it over. It was positive. As I knew it would be. Lissa was going to be a mom.

"You're having a baby!" She paled but then she regained her composure and started jumping up and down. All of this commotion took about an hour out of our time so we only had three hours to get ready. Lissa curled my hair and pinned it down one side so it was cascading down my front before doing smoky eye makeup. My dress was perfect being purple and flowing down contrasting well with my hair and colouring. The neckline was rather modest but I knew that wearing it with the strap would make my breasts pop. I knew Dimitri was going to die when he saw this dress. I wore my plain black jacket with nice pumps and a few bits of jewellery **(Pic. On my Profile)**.

Lissa's dress was amazing for her as well. She wore a light blue dress that had a wraparound affect and complimented her slim figure spectacularly, we were lucky that she hadn't got a baby bump. We had estimated that she was about a month and a half pregnant so she would start showing soon. She was excited about this but telling Christian was still on her mind. I straightened Lissa's hair as I knew how much she loved her hair straight. I then applied blue eye shadow and a small amount of mascara and lip gloss before smudging on a bit of foundation. She looked fantastic. She had decided to wear while heels with a white jacket and white jewellery to compliment her colouring as I had done mine **(Pic. On my profile)**.

By the time both of us had finished getting ready we knew that we were both going to be late getting to the dinner. But of course everyone would blame it on me so that would take some of the stress off of Lissa. I could tell that the darkness was starting to take affect though as suddenly I felt rather emotional, although that could just be me becoming an aunty. This was going to be an amazing year.

We were greeted at the door by a very glamorous Olena. She looked at us and sighed, we know she still saw us as the young girls that had run away several years ago and it pained her almost to see her friends grow up, although she saw us as daughters.

We walked through to the room with everyone else sat there, it was the perfect time to see Christian and Dimitri's jaws both drop to the ground before they regained their composure. This was going to be hilarious. I mean seriously we could get them back for so much right now. My planning was cut off when Olena walked back into the room announcing that dinner was served. I love Olena's cooking, she was the best cook I knew; besides from apparently Dimitri but he had never cooked for me so I wouldn't know about that.

Just as everyone had sat down I saw Vika looking extremely sad. This was troubling as she more like my sister and I hated seeing my family hurt.

"Vika, what's wrong?" She looked at me and gave me a small smile. Obviously she was not happy about someone drawing attention to the fact that she was upset.

"Well, you guys are all so lucky, you get to stay together after graduation and yes I get to spend another year here but then I'm gone and I won't have anyone apart from my charge. It's just that I'm going to miss you so much." This was the time and I was lucky because everyone was in the room so I didn't have to wait for anyone.

"I guess this would be the best time to tell you then that for next year you will have two mentors – Dimitri and I and possibly Eddie at some times – and that when you graduate you will be working with me training the dhampirs." Everyone's mouths' dropped to the floor. I could tell in Vika's face that she was ecstatic and didn't know what to say.

She launched herself into my lap and I couldn't pull away. She was just thanking me over and over again. I tried to warn her that it really wouldn't be a good thing to train with Dimitri he's actually a really mean mentor and he makes you run and even if you are in mass amounts of pain he won't let you rest. But I told her I thought I needed an apprentice and she proved herself in the war and I wouldn't want to lose her.

Dinner then started as Olena brought out all of the plates. I was sat next to Dimitri at the foot of the table which was good as that meant that no one would be able to see what my hand was doing. When everyone started eating I leant over and blew in his ear before whispering sweet nothings until he practically begged for me to stop.

"So Comrade do you like the dress?" He looked me up and down before grinning like the village idiot. I would take that as a yes but you could never be sure. When everyone started eating I moved my hand to his leg and started stroking up and down. His breathing hitched for a second before returning to normal as my hand retreated away from his bulge.

"So Rose how do you think training the novices will be?" It was Lissa who had asked the question and I am sure that she knew what I was doing as she started giggling uncontrollably. Although that could just be a result of the manic hormones.

"Well I have a feeling it will be _extremely hard_ to train the novices I mean they will have to be _submissive to my every command._" I said this as I ran my hands over the bulge in his pants putting more pressure on with every stroke. He let out a low moan but I was the only one who heard it. This was going to be payback and yes I'm the bitch in this case.

The conversation didn't carry on much from there as Lissa decided to use my tactic on Sparky which I noticed when suddenly the malevolent feelings seeped into the bond. I slipped into her head to see what was making her feel so sneaky. It turns out she was doing the exact same thing that I was doing which was infuriating Sparky almost as much as it was Dimitri.

Dinner progressed normally after that and when we all left we decided that Lissa really needed to tell Sparky but she wanted me to be there when she did and we had managed to arrange a doctor's appointment for tomorrow so that she could see her baby for the first time. We bundled into her room sitting on the bed whilst the guys came up and wrapped themselves around us from behind.

"Okay Sparky, Liss has something you might want to know and I will tell you now that if you react badly I will cut off your balls and put them in a blender and make you watch before pouring it over you okay?" Both Christian and Dimitri shared petrified looks before nodding in unison. That was funny.

"Umm… well Christian I think you're going to be a daddy." He jumped off the bed and spun Lissa round in circles. Not good as she suddenly whizzed off into the bathroom before throwing up the remnants of her dinner. I was so upset that I couldn't get pregnant I mean it really wasn't fair that Lissa could. But I had never thought about babies until I realised I couldn't have them.

Dimitri and I left to go back to my room before sleeping as I had to get up really early tomorrow so that I could take Liss to the doctors seeing as she wanted me there not Christian for the first one because she was so scared.


	21. Seriously!

Chapter 21:

Rose's point of view:

Lissa and I were sat in the waiting room of the academies clinic. We were lucky that we had graduated as we were now seen as teachers and that meant that there wouldn't be any rumours about why we were here spreading round the students. It feels so weird to call them students as just a few days ago they were our friends and now everyone has left for court and we are staying here. Adrian had decided to stay and Kirova had said that if he cut back on the drinking and smoking he can help Lissa teach.

"Vasilisa Dragomir?" The nurse calling Lissa pulled me out of my daydream. I was going to have to stop day dreaming if I was going to be supportive for her now, I mean she needed me. We walked slowly into the examination room holding hands. I could feel Lissa shaking and I squeezed her hand reassuringly. She smiled grimly back at me. I could tell that even though she was excited about the pregnancy she really didn't want to go through it right now on her own.

The doctor laid Lissa down on the table, and made her pull up her shirt to reveal her stomach. Luckily for her she was still as flat as a pencil. I was suddenly jerked into her head so I felt the cool jelly touch her skin. I managed to get out of her head and walked over and grippe her hand tight sitting next to her. She was freaking out really badly which wasn't good.

"Okay Vasilisa, it seems that your babies are healthy…" it took me a few seconds to process what she was saying. This was not good… Lissa was going to kill Christian.

"Babies!" Lissa and I shouted at the same time. We were so much alike when it came to speaking about things like this. Liss was panicking again and I really couldn't calm down. I delved into her mind to realise that she probably knew she was pregnant before I mentioned it as she was throwing up in the morning. She really needed to stop keeping secrets from me. As I was dozing I heard the doctor call my name.

"Sorry what?" The doctor looked at me with fear in her eyes. I smiled to try and calm her down and from the looks of it, it's worked.

"Well, I said are you going to have an appointment, and that Lissa was having healthy twins." I think the anger was pretty clear on my face right now and the doctor cringed back when she saw I was about to snap. I felt guilty about it but the only thing that I could really process at the moment was the fact that she thought I was pregnant.

"I'm not pregnant, I can't be pregnant, and the only person I have ever slept with was a dhampir." She looked at me and I could tell she was sorry.

"I'm sorry I just assumed you were because you were holding your stomach like that, and don't hit me for saying this, but you do have a small bump, still hardly noticeable." I flinched and then froze completely. I could feel the surprise radiating off of Lissa, this wasn't good I couldn't be pregnant it wasn't possible. I hadn't cheated on Dimitri.

"Can you check?" I was almost crying I knew I was. This wasn't like me and everything I was doing at the moment was just proving the doctors point. I was shaking as the doctor nodded her head and gestured for me to jump up on the table. She probed my stomach for a few minutes and nodded her head. Crap I couldn't be pregnant. Wait Victor mentioned this didn't he. Shadow-kissed dhampirs can have children with other dhampirs. This wasn't fair why did this have to happen to me. I mean I am supposed to be teaching combat and I can't do that now seeing as I have to be careful. I didn't know how I was going to raise a baby, I mean Dimitri would help. I know he has always wanted children.

The doctor said that I could have an ultrasound now as Lissa's appointment didn't take up too much time. She printed off Lissa's pictures of twins and gave them to Lissa; she planned on keeping one, giving on to me and Sparky, as well as the others who were staying.

I got on the table and lay down. While we were waiting for the doctor to come back Lissa took my hand and mumbled soothing words to me. This was the perfect time I mean couldn't I have figured this out earlier, now we would have to call Dimitri's family to tell them as they left after dinner last night, well apart from Vika.

The doctor got back and for the second time today I felt the cold jelly hit my stomach. It was freezing but from my previous experience it should heat up soon. The x-rays were moved over the gel and that's when I heard a heartbeat. It was beautiful, but then it got faster twice more. I looked at the doctor panicking and she simply smiled.

"Congratulations you're having triplets." I thought I was going to die at this point I mean this wasn't fair, I was four weeks pregnant and bigger than Lissa who was six weeks. This was stupid and unfair and I was going to be massive. I looked at the doctor shocked and she printed out a lot of pictures for me as we had more people to give them to.

Liss and I walked back to our respective dorms in silence. She left earlier to go and see Christian to tell him the good news. I was still completely in shock. When I walked into our room Dimitri walked out of the bathroom wearing just a towel.

"How did it go, how's her baby?" I looked at him and glared and he physically paled noticing that something was wrong. I mean I was pregnant so I was going to have the hormones what would happen when someone really pissed me off.

"Lissa's fine, she's having twins. You on the other hand will soon be dead and I am never having sex with you again." He looked extremely confused and I just laughed manically. The darkness and the hormones were seriously in overdrive right now and I needed to get a grip on things.

"What the hell have I done Rose? I mean I don't think I have done anything to make you massively angry at me." I looked at him and smiled before handing him the picture of my babies. It felt so weird to say that. Of course handing him the picture didn't help seeing as he still thought I was talking about Lissa.

"What does this have to do with anything, but I thought you said that Lissa was having twins, there are like three babies here." I started crying, and I think he finally got the message. "Wait you're pregnant." DING DING DING.

"Yeah dumbass, shadow-kissed dhampirs can get pregnant with other dhampirs and now I'm having triplets." He looked as if he was about to cry. That's when Adrian barged in, he didn't stop and suddenly I was really scared. Dimitri stepped in front of me and protected me by wrapping an arm around my abdomen.

"Rose, what the hell has happened to your aura I mean there are four of them?" he looked at me like I had grown another head. He then figured it out and looked shocked before wrapping me in a bone-crushing hug. "Awww, I get to be an uncle." I called Lissa through the bond and her and Sparky again barged through the door.

Adrian just looked completely overwhelmed.

"Liss have you told Sparky your news?" I looked over at Sparky and the scared look on his face answered that question. "I'm taking that as a yes." I started laughing and Christian looked murderous. This was amazing. "Hey Sparky you're the lucky two here out of everyone I mean you're only having two. I have to have three."

Christian's face was priceless. It suddenly dropped and I knew that this was going to be amazing.

"Wait you're pregnant as well. But who with I mean I didn't think that you would be one to cheat?" I looked at Sparky and he immediately shut up. I seemed to be able to have the ability over the other people in my life.

"Do you want to know what genders they will be?" That was Adrian who spoke. He looked smug and I had no idea how he would be able to know.

"How would you know and we can't know until we are twenty weeks along." He was still looking smug which was really starting to annoy me now. I mean I don't think anyone would mind if I hit him would they.

"Well every person has an aura and they are wrapped in either blue or pink depending on if it's a girl or a boy and well I can see the babies' auras so if you want to know then I can tell you now." Dimitri looked at me and nodded. "Okay well Rose you are going to be the mother of a girl and two boys and Liss?" She nodded as well obviously having discussed this with Christian already, "well you are going to be having a girl and a boy." Everyone was suddenly jumping up and down screaming. We were so lucky to have this and no one even knew yet.

"We have to tell Kirova." This was going to be interesting, I mean I was supposed to be teaching combat this year and mentoring and I couldn't take part. Well I could always make them run and then get them to spar with each other mainly because I couldn't risk getting hit and I would sit in on the training lessons. It would actually be like Dimitri was training both Vika and I. This was going to be amazing.

We all walked down to Kirova's office practically bouncing when Dimitri knocked on the door. The door opened and we all piled inside luckily the guys let me and Liss have the seats which was good because I was seriously starting to ache from all the jumping. I'm not sure if that was so good for the babies. I was really going to have to rethink the whole life thing wasn't I?

"What do I owe the pleasure all of you." We still felt like children here which was quite funny as now we were the teachers.

"Well, Lissa and I have some news which might be hard to work around but still possible." She looked at us expectantly and smiled. I knew from that moment she was going to be happy for us. I mean Lissa and I were like daughters to her as she had seen us so much over the years even after running away. "We're pregnant, Liss with twins and me with triplets." Kirova's mouth dropped to the floor and she started laughing.

We just looked like statues waiting for her to stop. I assume she thought we were joking until we showed her the ultra-sound. Then she scooped both Lissa and I into a hug and we were all laughing.

"But wait Rose, how did you get pregnant I mean you're with Dimitri aren't you?" I was about to answer the question when a screech rang through the office. This can't have been good. It was Tasha. Again. This was horrible I mean she thought that Dimitri would go with her because I couldn't give him kids, although that was false no anyway.

"You whore, how dare you sleep with my boyfriend. Dimitri why did you cheat on me with that brat? She doesn't even deserve to be around you." Everyone looked extremely confused. She was still playing the whole 'I'm Dimka's girlfriend and I own him' role. I started fuming but so did she; I was actually going to struggle with this pregnancy if she didn't leave me alone.

I felt the heat of the fire before anyone could do anything about it. Spinning to the side and jumping it hit my legs, rather than my stomach or my face if I ducked or stayed still. The force of the impact on my leg shattered the bone. Dimitri caught me as I fell to the ground screaming in agony.

"Lissa!" I was in so much pain that I didn't realise Dimitri had left and had restrained Tasha before trying to get her out of the room. Mason and Eddie ran in at that moment sensing the trouble before hearing the screaming and helped get Tasha out of the room. Hopefully into the cells on the campus before we could get her to leave.

Lissa healed my leg which in turn healed any damage that would have been done to my body from the fall. I was hoping that my babies were okay but I knew they would be because Liss would have healed them as well. I just sat there are cried into Lissa. This was going to be a very interesting life to live through.


	22. Baby names!

Chapter 22:

Dimitri's point of view:

The next two months were so stressful; I honestly just wanted these babies out of Rose. I mean she was getting so grumpy and making me rather angry before suddenly getting really horny. I physically couldn't keep up with her needs. It was too hard, neither Karolina nor Sonya had been like this apparently so of course it was just Rose being special. Although I don't think the fact that she was shadow kissed helped at all.

We were in the last week of the holidays before the students returned to the school. Lissa had somehow managed to convince Kirova to build a house on the edge of campus for us to stay in. Seeing as we were having triplets and Liss twins we really needed a bigger place. It was decided that Mason, Eddie, Mia, Christian, Lissa, Rose, me, Ivan and Adrian would live in this house together. That meant that we didn't get split up too much.

The house was beautiful, I mean I couldn't have asked for a better place, but then I guess that was Lissa's doing. Mine and Rose's room was black and red of course, every single piece of furniture was made out of glass that was tinted black, luckily the corners had been rounded off so there was no chance of the babies hurting themselves. It was perfect.

Lissa and Christian's room was the same although their colour scheme was more blue and green and all the furniture was tinted blue and white. It truly was a beautiful house and both the living room and the dining room and the kitchen had an oaken wood feel to them. Rose was quite large now but she was still able to look amazing in tight tops. She had to stop training as soon as she found out, but she has still been running which is amazing.

Being the last week, we all wanted to have some fun before we had to go back to being serious. Unfortunately – according to Roza – it would be no fun because some people weren't allowed to drink, the poor thing. Note the sarcasm, she drinks too much anyway. But I wasn't stupid enough to say that to her face right now, I mean seriously I wasn't suicidal.

Rose's point of view:

We were all going to be meeting up in the living room later on to play some games. Little did people know that these games would be choosing baby names for the five kids (mine and Lissa's) we had tried thinking ourselves and I had only come up with one that I really liked but I wouldn't know if anyone else liked it until tonight.

Now I just had to try and keep myself entertained until tonight, I mean being pregnant was so boring, I couldn't train or spar and seriously Dimitri didn't let me do anything on my own. Although for that last part I was thankful what if Tasha had shown up again. She didn't get in any trouble for what she did but we haven't seen her since.

Dimitri keeps telling me that I am beautiful but at the moment the only thing I can focus on is how big I am. I am literally massive compared to Lissa who is still 2 weeks more pregnant than me. And yes I know it is because I am having triplets but at the moment I really don't want them, I mean seriously couldn't I just have one. I mean of course I am going to be over the moon to have three children, but at eighteen, a teacher and trying to get them all out all I know is that I am doomed.

Ever since I got pregnant I have noticed that I have got really horny. Not that Dimitri has been complaining but seriously waking him up in the middle of the night because I really need it is actually starting to annoy me. If Lissa and Sparky stopped going at it like rabbits then I might have been able to get some sleep, but no.

It was 1 in the afternoon at the moment and we were meeting at 3. This was going to be entertaining. I needed Ivan's help, but mainly because I wanted Russian names for my children and Dimitri would undoubtedly come up with names from a cowboy book or something.

The blackness overtook me and I was shaken awake by a Russian god. This wasn't fair, how come I had to get out of bed. I realised that I couldn't go downstairs like this, I mean I was only in my underwear but still I only put on one of Dimitri's t-shirts which came down to mid-thigh. I could see him staring at me which just made me laugh as his face was completely priceless. His mouth was on the floor and it surprised him when I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs.

For once I wasn't the last person there, Christian and Lissa were still upstairs. From what I could tell, they were getting dressed after their recent escapades in the bedroom. I shivered at the thought of what they were doing but then still Lissa probably would if she got pulled into my head when I was doing it with Dimitri. Thinking about it she probably did seeing as the bond went two ways. That was a disgusting thought. _Seriously how the hell Rose deal with being pulled in._ That was definitely Lissa confirming my deepest fears.

I didn't realise I was laughing until I looked up and saw everyone staring at me as if I was completely stupid, although they probably blamed it on the pregnancy hormones, stupid judgemental people. Oh yeah they also had no idea that we were trying to sort out baby names.

"Well, I guess while you are all here, we aren't going to be playing any games for now, Lissa and I need your help picking out baby names." Everyone looked excited, this of course was a surprise to the brilliant Rose Hathaway, and I was expecting some snarky comment. Oh wait Sparky wasn't here that's why there wasn't one. Lissa laughed behind me obviously hearing what I had thought. This bond really needed to sort itself out.

"Liss I think we should try and name yours first as they will be easier names to come up with. So people think of a boy's name and a girl's name and shout. Then Liss if you tell us if we say one that you really like." She nodded at me and the starting shouted. We agreed to start with the boy's name first.

"Lucas." Christian cringed which wasn't good, crap that was his dad's name. I looked at him and I could tell the worry was plain on my face but he shook it off.

"Andre or Eric." That was Adrian of course.

"Ethan." Lissa shook her head, I knew for a fact that she had never liked that name, ever since she found out that if she was going to be a boy that was what her parents were going to call her. They made the mistake of telling her that, I don't think the fact that she had a friend called Ethan who had been really horrible to her at one point.

"Noah." This was another horrible name. Lissa again shook her head. Then I saw one name that popped up in the back of my mind.

"Logan." Lissa nodded and Christian smiled wildly. I knew he liked the name. The name for the boy was definitely: Logan Adrian Andre Mason Dragomir Ozera. Now it was time for the girl's name. This was going to be a lot trickier as Mia and I had some great ones which we had already thought of.

"Millie." Lissa looked at Mia disgustedly and I just laughed.

"Aimee." No.

"Lily." No.

"Melodie." Lissa didn't look as opposed to this one. Then Dimitri whispered in my ear the name that I knew would mean the world to Lissa.

"Harmony." Lissa looked as if she was going to grow wings and fly and she looked like the happiest mother on earth. After much discussion with this name she had decided to call her: Harmony Rose Mia Dragomir Ozera. This made both Mia and I laugh and jump up and hug Lissa, although that was getting extremely hard seeing as both Lissa and I had bumps that would get in the way. This just made us laugh harder. Then I pounced on Christian and after the surprise attack he hugged me back.

"Awe Fireboy you are going to be a great dad." He blushed at this comment and muttered something unintelligible. I hope that the babies don't pick up on his social skills otherwise we would both be doomed. Wait Tasha had said something like that before. This wasn't good it was going to infect me.

Then we had to decide on the baby names for my kids. Dimitri was insistent on the name Fyador but I really annoyed me and reminded me too much of Christian so I shot a pained look at Ivan and he managed to talk Dimitri out of it.

After about another hour of discussing the baby names we had come up with:

- Luka Ivan Christian Belikov

- Damyan Adrian Eddie Belikov

- Melodie Mia Liss Vikki Belikov

I finally decided on these names and both Dimitri and I had fallen in love with Melodie the first time we had heard it. I was so happy that we had finally sorted this out. Now the only thing to get through before the classes started again would be getting the new guardians orientated. That was going to be fun as I was told I had to go to this meeting just to get my schedule although I knew that for the next year I wouldn't be doing any guarding because Kirova had forbidden it so I only had to do the classes.

The rest of the week went extraordinarily quickly compared to what I was used to. Before I knew it all the dhampirs were stood in the hall waiting for Alberta to come and introduce everything. I was told that I had to introduce myself, but of course cockily I thought that I didn't really have to as everyone already knew who I was. Yeah I know big headed right but it is sort of true.

I spotted the new guardians surprised by the amount of them; I mean seriously there were about 15 new guardians. Apparently Dimitri had to show the new guardians around the school because he was the only one who was willing that didn't have a shift. This just made me laugh because of the phrase willing.

Alberta finally stood up on the stage gesturing to the rest of the room to be silent. Of course Eddie, Mason and I had planned this moment perfectly. Before Alberta started speaking we yelled at the top of our lungs 'remember what happened last time the guardians were on stage'. All the guardians that had been involved just froze and glared at the three of us. Of course the new guardians had no idea what was going on but they surely found it funny.

We were all told to go on stage and introduce ourselves saying something about us that the other people wouldn't know. This was funny. Alberta started off by telling us her age, which seriously surprised me when she said she was 48. Yikes that was old. I dozed out through all of the old guardian's speeches until Dimitri walked up on stage. I stared dreamily at him.

"Well, I'm Guardian Dimitri Belikov, 24 years old. I have been at this school for three years now and as many people know I was the one that dragged Rose Hathaway and Princess Dragomir back to the academy this year which I know they both hold against me right now. I also mentored Rose Hathaway so let me tell you she is badass. Oh she is also my girlfriend so mess with her and your pretty face won't stay that way. I have nine molnija marks and I think that's it." He walked off stage and now it was time for the new guardians to be introduced. Mason and Eddie went before me.

They both joked so much that I was in hysterics on the floor laughing by the time I had to go up. When it was time for my speech I decided to make my smartass attitude known.

"So listen up I'm only going to say this once. I'm Rose Hathaway, yes I'm pregnant not fat! Anyone who says otherwise will be in the infirmary before they can say uncle. I'm dating Dimitri Belikov although I only graduated from this school last year. If anyone messes with me I will not hesitate to hand you over to Guardian Belikov, Ashford, Castile and Lord Ozera and Ivashkov, after I have done my part of course. No I'm not about to pop. I'm only three months pregnant it's just that I'm having triplets so if I get pissed run. Oh and if anyone wants to know what happened to the guardians that were last on this stage then you might want to come to me as the other guardians won't tell you, although I think most of the student body could. Oh and I'm sure Guardian Petrov would be able to vouch for me being able to kick your ass to the moon."

Everyone laughed as I jumped off of the stage. We were finally given our schedules and I was happy to see that I only had to worry about a maximum of three classes a day. Although this was going to be a boring year it meant that I could help out Sparky when he wanted me to.

This was going to be an amazing pregnancy.


	23. Finale!

Chapter 23:

Rose's point of view:

4 months pregnant:

I had finally slowed down growing. I mean I was still massive but Lissa was catching up with me which made me think that my babies must have been quite small. I was lucky that I didn't have to have morning sickness as I was a dhampir and I rarely got sick. Although Lissa wasn't so lucky as she was still having the morning sickness. According to Dimitri I was having the mood swings which earned him a slap. He didn't hold it against me though which I thought was really sweet.

Classes have started up again and it was starting to get really boring as I couldn't really teach my students much about combat so Eddie was helping me with these classes until I gave birth. Lissa and Christian had been going strong which was always a good thing and life was pretty much perfect.

7 months pregnant:

I was huge now. I could hardly see my toes which of course was another reason for Dimitri to laugh at me.

Christian had proposed to Lissa and she had accepted leaving her very excited an about to pop. She was going to be such a nice mother. On the evening that I found out about their proposal Dimitri proposed to me. I didn't hesitate in saying yes and Vika has been badgering me about the wedding as usual but I was getting used to it.

Mia was pregnant as well with Eddie's baby which had surprised us all and we had been told that she was expecting a girl. All of us were so happy right now that we noticed no one was being extra snarky recently. Well until Christian started talking.

There had been no sightings of Tasha which instantly made my heart leap as I didn't have to worry about my children's safety with her not around. This really was going to be one happy family. It will be extremely large though.

8 ½ months pregnant:

I was having so much fun preparing the baby room and when I walked into the kitchen the legendary splash broke me out of my daydream. Dimitri came barrelling into the room to see what the noise was. Before I could respond I was whisked away in his arms and being dragged to the hospital. I had been told that as soon as my water broke I was to get to the hospital as quickly as possible because of the fact that there were three babies.

We had got to the hospital and apparently I wasn't wide enough yet so when the contractions started I was writhing around in pain on the bed holding onto Dimitri and cursing. Lissa and Mia ran in telling the guys to stay inside. They really didn't need to see this. I didn't actually expect to be giving birth before Lissa but that's what happens when your babies are that ager to come out into the world

I could feel myself panicking and I knew that Lissa had picked up on it through the bond. She gripped my hand and told me not to worry she wouldn't leave me. I was so happy that she and Mia were here as they were my best friends and I loved them both to pieces.

After about five hours I was told that I was ready I was about to scream in happiness when another contraction hit my body and I screamed in pain instead.

3 hours later I had given birth to my three beautiful babies and because of the amazing health that dhampirs were born with we were all discharged to leave the next morning. I was happy that I didn't have to stay too long in hospital as we all knew that I spent too much time in them already. Lissa went and healed all the babies before me just to make sure that there were no problems. I was so thankful of this as I couldn't bear it if anything happened to the little darlings.

Not three days later Lissa gave birth to the twins, they were perfect and the boy was an exact replica of his father whilst the girl was identical to Liss. This was different to my children as all seemed to have my nose and mouth but their father's eyes and smile. It was the perfect combination and I could tell that they were going to be extremely good looking when they were older. This was perfect. I didn't know how to describe my happiness.

I had Dimitri and Lissa and I had the perfect job for me and had all my friends as well as my family I couldn't have asked for more. Well I could have but I really didn't want to, well not anytime soon anyway.

7 months later:

School had finished again for another year. With all the help from Dimitri and I Vika had graduated with the highest score in her class. She was so happy about it and now she was actually allowed to be with Ivan, although that didn't stop her seeing as I had caught her many times sneaking into his room. It was actually rather funny that she thought she wouldn't get caught but still. This was the best family on earth.

It was the nicest day of the year, we were about half way through the holidays and Dimitri was on patrol round the edge of campus although he really should be back soon. I was so excited to see him and he was going to be excited to see me as well.

The doorbell rang and I sprinted down the stairs at the fastest speed that I could have. I wrenched open the door to find Tasha stood there smiling angelically. I tried slamming the door but she put her foot in the way which was really infuriating. She managed to bash my head against the wall hard. My vision blurred and with the lack of sleep I let the darkness take me.

When I came to I saw Tasha looming over me holding a sleeping Luka. No this couldn't be happening; Dimitri was supposed to be home this couldn't be happening.

"So which one will it be, you or the child?" She looked at me completely serious as she held the knife to his neck. I shivered I knew that Christian would be home soon I mean he finished work half an hour ago and should be here any minute.

"Take me, if you promise to leave the children. Dimitri doesn't care about them he'll leave them with Adrian." She needed to believe me otherwise she would kill them too.

"I think the children would be a good reminder of you and if he leaves them with Adrian then he will come running back to me." She walked to the couch and lay my seven month baby on the couch. I was crying on the inside I couldn't cope with her doing this.

She grabbed me by the hair and forced me to my knees. She was enjoying this way too much. She yanked my head back and exposed my neck. I felt the cool blade of the knife press into my skin nicking it. I could feel the stream of blood running down my neck down the front of my top. No one should deserve to go this was it was going to be extremely painful. I could feel the life draining out of my body slowly and painfully. It was excruciating.

The door burst open and in stormed Mason, Eddie, Dimitri, Adrian and Christian. That bitch was going down but I had no recollection of what happened as I chose that moment to pass out on the floor. I woke up once again in the med clinic. It seemed to be my new home, but there was Dimitri asleep by my side. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping that it was truly amazing.

I was discharged 3 days later after being in a coma for a week. I got back to the house raced upstairs to my children's room and pulled all three of them up and put them on my bed before falling asleep with my babies and my god. Life was perfect again as I was told that Tasha was spending a life sentence in Tarasov because of her actions. I could finally be happy.

**A/N: This is the final chapter and if enough people review I might make a sequel. So please review.**


End file.
